A Change in Fate
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: What if Mufasa had saved Scar from becoming evil? What if he had taught him the ways to become king and so he ruled alongside him? How would the Lion King be if that had happened? This is my theory on how it could have happened. Multiple chapter story. Scar/Taka X Zira, Mufasa X Sarabi. Pure, brotherly love. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 A Change in fate

**I've decided to make another Lion King what-if. This one is about if Mufasa had been a better brother to Taka (Scar's original name) and had allowed him to rule alongside him as king. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I felt sorry more all the times Scar was seen as the bad guy so I wanted him to change for once.**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi, Queen Uru, and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**I don't own the cover image either. Its called Happy Relatives by mysteriousharu on devianart. All rights go to them.**

**Warning: Slight blood and abuse mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Set before The Lion King <span>

Mufasa's POV

I could not believe what I had just saw.

My own father, the great king Ahadi, ruler of all the Pridelands, feared and respected by all, had just clawed my baby brother. He had lost his temper at Taka when Taka came into the den and started lecturing my dad on how he didn't care enough about him to teach him on hunting with him. Ahadi had lost his temper, his green eyes glaring at him. He suddenly, without warning, unsheathed his claws and took a swipe at his son. There was a scream of pain as Taka collapsed to the floor of the cave, his paw over his eye. Our mother, Uru, also screamed in worry for her baby. She tried to move over to help him, but Ahadi growled and held her back, saying that Taka would suffer for his insubordination. Tears had begun to stream down her red-brown face. I recovered from my shock and went to help my little brother.

But before I could reach him, he stood up and darted past my father to the entrance of the cave, smalls drops of blood staining the ground. I ran after him, away from the cave, away from my crying mother and my abusive father. My brother's trail was not hard to track. He may have been faster than me, but he did a lousy job covering up his tracks. And despite it being night time I could still find him. But worst still, the path he had taken had drops of blood staining the ground and grass. Taka was losing blood! My little brother, the one my mother told me to protect, was losing life's blood. I had to find him. Quick!

I followed his trail to a couple of caves near a brook awhile way from Pride Rock. Here the trail ended. I turned to look at the caves. There were a few of them so I could not pinpoint which one had my brother. He suddenly heard something from one of he smaller caves. It sounded like muffled sobbing. I turned my attention to a small cave on the edge of the brook. The quiet crying seemed to be loudest here. I walked over to it as quietly as I could and looked in. A small lump of red-brown fur with a black tuft lay there, its body racked with shivers. A small pool of blood lay near it, mixed with the pain-filled tears. Taka lay there sobbing, appearing as if he had died inside.

I walked over to Taka, my paws making a clicking sound on the stone floor, as not to frighten him. I then extended my forelegs and wrapped my younger brother in a comforting hug. He squeaked, before looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. The left part of his face was covered with blood and I could see the scratch over Taka's eyelids, where dad had clawed him. He looked so pained and hurting.

"M-muffy?" he asked, almost blubbering he question. I could feel my heart aching with worry and concern for my little brother. I held him even tighter in my embrace. He buried his head against my chest and tears started soaking my fur. I let him do this because he was hurting and needs to be comforted. Plus, I can always take a bath later. I hug him tighter and start whispering soothing words to him, just like mom used to do when we had troubles or got hurt. She would also rock her body, back and forth or side to side, and it always made us feel better. His muffled sobbing dims to just a light crying and an occasional hiccup. I am still holding him in my forelegs.

We stay like this for the longest of time, until it is around the time where the night starts to end and the sun should start coming up. We break away from the embrace and I lead Taka to the stream of water at the entrance of the cave.

I place my paw in the cold water and lightly dab my brother's face with my wet paw. He winces, but doesn't move away. I continue to wet my paws and wash my brother's face until most of the dried blood is washed off. There is my brother's tears and blood stained on my chest, but it can wait. My brother is more important at the moment. I can now take a good look at my brother's injury. A large cut across his left eyelid. It looks bad and I should let Rafiki look over it so there is not infection setting in.

He looks up at me with tear-brimmed electric green eyes. His cheeks are still stained with tears and more threatening to spill from his eyes. I quickly wipe them away with my other, still-dry paw. I then lead him closer to the water's edge. He then washes the rest of his face and drinks some water to make up for the water loss from the tears shed.

"Feel a bit better?" I ask. He looks up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Y-yes I think so." he replied, his voice still a little bit shaky.

"C'mon, lets get going to see Rafiki about your injury" I suggest. He nods in agreement, but as we are about to go we see a shadow figure appear over on the other side of the thin stream. The moonlight from the half moon illuminates the figure and we see a streak of tawny beige. Its a lion cub. But not one of our own pride members. A rogue, perhaps? We go over to investigate. It is a young lioness. She has a beige pelt color and a tawny brown stripe on her head extending to her neck. She has red eyes like mine and mom's and she also had a notch in her right ear. She does not hear us approach her, as she laps up water from the stream.

"E-excuse me miss, but who are you and what are you doing here" I ask the mystery cub.

She looks up at me startled and then screams loudly. Taka and I, both cringe had the loudness of her screaming, before Taka comes over to her and yells as loud as he can "Zira!" She instantly stops and looks at him before asking "Taka?" He gives her a small smile and nods. The girl, now know as Zira, smiles back before her expression turns into one of horror. "What happened to your face" she yells. I come up to her and wrap my foreleg around Taka's shoulder.

"Begging your pardon miss, but who are you and how do you know my brother" I ask.

She calms down a bit. "Oh, so your Taka's brother he's been telling me about. Oh sorry. Uh, my name is Zira. I'm Taka's friend" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Zira" I say while extending my paw to her. She looks at it before taking it and shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you too" she says, smiling a bit.

Taka then comes up and speaks. "Mufasa, this is my friend, Zira. Her parent were rogues that got killed by other rogues. She escaped and found her way into the Pridelands where she found me and has been living here ever since. We've been friends about for, say, I don't know, a few months now" Taka replies to my other question. His face then turns into a pleading one. "Please don't tell dad, Muffy. You know what dad does to rogues and Zira is just a cub. I thought she could join the pride when your king. Please, please don't tell dad" he pleads.

I look at my brother's begging face. I think about all the things he said. Taka is very smart for his age. He always seems to know stuff I don't know and none of the other cubs our age know. Sarafina, Sarabi and her sisters, Naanda, Dwala and Diku, plus me always were amazed on how Taka seemed to have an answer for everything. I then think about how Taka's wisdom could make him a great king. But dad would never allow it and would probably choose me to be king, for I am the stronger of the two. Why can't we both rule? I see no reason why we can't rule together. Then I get a brilliant idea. Why not make Taka king alongside me? He can rule with me and let Zira come into the pride when we ascend the throne.

"Very well brother. I will not tell father of Zira. When you and I ascend the throne, we will make Zira a part of the pride" I announce proudly.

He and Zira both look up at me shocked. However, Zira's eyes are filled with hope, while Taka's eyes are filled with confusion and disbelief.

"Huh, what do you me when "we" ascend the throne. Dad is obviously going to choose you to rule the Pridelands" Taka said. I thought I could hear some envy and jealousy in his voice. I shake it off and continue speaking.

"I mean, that you are going to be king alongside me whether dad likes it or not. And when that time comes, we will also allow Zira to join the pride" I explain.

Zira's face has a large grin spread across it and she leaps at me and hugs me. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much" she repeats. I grin and hug her back. She leaped very far when she hugged me. She may be of use to the pride as a huntress. Taka is just sitting there, trying to process what has just happened. He shakes his head and walks over to Zira and me.

"Muffy. Do you really mean it? Do you really mean that I can be king with you?" he asks. I smile and pull out of Zira's embrace and pull Taka into one. "Yes brother. We will rule together, me and you. Brave Mufasa and wise Taka, ruling the Pridelands, beloved and respected by all. I want you to become king with me. I want to prove to father that you are not worthless. I want you to become king with me because I love you Taka" I say.

His green eyes start filling with tears again. But these tears are not tears of pain, they are tears of joy and brotherly love. He hugs me back. I hear Zira aww at our adorable sight.

"Thank you Muffy. Thank you so much. I love you to" he whispers. I smile. I start stroking my baby brother's head, something both he and I enjoy.

Your welcome Taka. And you too, Zira. Now Taka. Let me teach you the first lesson on being a king. You can listen too Zira. It can help you understand on what it means to be a Pridelander." I look up and point to the last few stars that are visible, since the sun is just peaking out from the horizon and the dawn is starting.

"Look at the stars in the sky Taka. The Great Kings of the past are up there, watching over us" I teach. "And the Great Queens too" Zira asks. "Yep" I reply. "They're all up there, watching over us. When all seems lost and you've lost your way, look to the Great Kings and Queens of the past, and they will guide you."

Afterwards we say our goodbyes to Zira and we promise to visit her more often. My brother and I then start to head towards home. The pride should be looking for us and worrying. I look over at Taka. He's smiling and is very happy. The scar on his face doesn't seem so bad now.

"Taka" I ask.

"Yes Muffy" he replies.

"How's your scar doing" I ask him.

He stops and puts a paw to his left eyes. "It still hurts a bit, but thanks to you it feels a whole lot better. You really came through for me back there. From this day forward, I proclaim this scar as a reminder of how my big brother looks out for me and loves and cares for me" he announces.

I chuckle and hug my brother. "Thanks Taka. I'll always be there for you. I love you, little bro" I say.

"Love you too, big bro. And thank you." he replies. After awhile, I notice Taka is panting and lagging behind, probably from the blood loss. I stop and pick up my brother and carry him on my back for the rest of the way. My mother, Uru, is waiting outside of Pride Rock and the other cubs, the girl cubs. They are waiting for us too. They see us and run over to us. A few of the pride lioness are behind them. My golden-furred and red-orange mained father, Ahadi, is on top of Pride Rock, but he doesn't come down and instead looks in disdain of me helping my brother. He walks back into the cave. My mother runs up to us and takes Taka off my back and begins to clean his wound with her tongue. The girls: Sarabi, Sarafina, Naanda, Dwala and Diku come over to see if we were alright.

Here's a little info about the girls. Naanda is Sarabi, Dwala and Diku's older sister. She is a deeper shade of brown than Sarabi, had black ear rims and has purple eyes. She is very calm and the peace-maker of her sisters. Dwala is the second oldest. She is a lighter tan than her sisters and had red eyes like her mom. Dwala has a very sweet personality and yet is fun to be around. Diku is the youngest sister. She is the same color as her sister Naanda and has blue eyes like her dad. Diku is the trouble-maker of the group. She likes to prank the others and is often a little mean, but she means well. Sarabi is the third oldest sister. She is a medium brown, she had black ear rims and red eyes. She is calm and level-headed with a sense of kindness in her. She is also my crush. Sarafina is another lioness cub in the pride. She has peachy tan fur, a cream underbelly and mint-green eyes. She is a bit shy and doesn't talk much, but she's fun. Sarafina has been crushing on Taka and I think Taka has been crushing on her for awhile too. Then again, he may have a crush on the new girl, Zira. Anyway, those are the girls for you.

The girls start asking on what happened and Taka looks at me with a questioning look. I know he's thinking about Zira and the talk about making him king with me. He asked me not to say about last nights events and I made a promise to not say and so I will keep it. I tell them only on how I had followed Taka to a stream and how I washed the blood off him before taking him back. My mother compliments me and tells me how good a brother I am to Taka. The girls tell this me to. I look at Taka who is looking at me, smiling and mouths a quick "thank you." Sarafina then walks over to Taka to check on him and asks him if he is okay. Taka replies yes and that he had a lot of help from his big brother. I blush and the other cubs compliment me, telling me how kind I am, how thoughtful I am, how great a king I'll be someday. _"A great king with my brother ruling alongside me"_ I think.

Mom finished bathing Taka and Rafiki had arrived to look over him. The girls and I stand back as Rafiki applies some medicine for Taka, who is still in mom's arms. The girls start questioning me about what had happened out there. Taka and I have decided we will tell the other cubs about Zira later.

"What happened out there, Muffy" Sarabi questioned.

"Is Taka going to be okay" Dwala asked worriedly.

"Did Ahadi hurt him really badly" Sarafina asked, her voice laced with concern for her friend.

"Pfft, Taka would have gotten hurt anyway. He so clumsy, always tripping and falling off of stuff" Diku replies snarkily.

"How dare you Diku. That is no way to speak about the king's son" Naanda scolds.

"Well its true! Besides, its not like he's going to be king or something. He too weak" Diku banters.

"Diku! Please stop trash talking my brother. Taka has his strong points. He might not be as strong as me or dad, but he has wisdom beyond his years. Kings require knowledge of the kingdom and how it works" I point out.

"Mufasa's right. Taka is really smart and kings have to be both strong and smart to rule their subjects. Maybe Taka will be Mufasa's advisor someday" Sarafina says, defending Taka.

"Pfft maybe. Hey, why are you defending your brother so much Mufasa. I know he got clawed and all, but your being extremely sensitive to him today. Is there something you're not telling us" Diku asks. Did I mention she was a real head-butter? Always butting into other peoples conversations, eavesdropping on them. Sometimes she acted with flawless acting skills to cover up her spying ways. And when she was asked to spill, she acted like she didn't know and told them nothing. She always seemed to have a knack for getting information, whether they liked it or not. She might be asked to spy or be an espionage agent someday for the pride.

I quickly thought up an excuse, trying not to reveal too much of what had happened. "W-well, I, uh. I was worried for Taka when he got hurt and when he ran away so I was concerned for his well-being and went after him. You see, despite our differences I care for my brother and I went to go help him in his time of need. I'm just worried about him and I wanted to see if he was okay" I explained. It wasn't a full lie. I really did go after Taka because I care for him and I was worried for him. I just didn't include everything else that had happened. They would know about it when we were ready.

"Hmm" Diku said, not sure, but she looked convinced. A yelp distracted us from our conversing. Rafiki had just applied the last bit of healing ointment to Taka's eye, but it stung on the fresh wound and so Taka had cried out in pain. Uru had given him a reassuring lick to the head. Rafiki was now giving her instructions for Taka and when to see him for more ointment and when the wound would heal, and all that stuff. He then picked up his staff and waved goodbye as he headed back to his tree.

The other cubs then ran over to Taka to see for themselves if he was okay. Uru said that he would be fine and he just needed to rest and rebuild his strength. She then picked Taka up by the scruff of his neck and started heading to the cave. I gave Taka a reassuring smile when I saw him look a bit disappointed and a bit tired. He smiled back with sleepy eyes. I don't blame him. He had had a rough night. First he got hit and lost some blood, then he and I were up for the rest of the night bonding as brothers. And also seeing and meeting Zira, of course.

The other cubs and I watched them disappear into the cave before we decide to go off to Watering Hole to play. On the way, I ask if it would be okay if we could include Taka more in our games. They all say yes, except for Diku, who just snorted and kept walking. We play all day until the sun goes down. I am exhausted. I was up all night with my brother and played all day. I was ready for bed.

We head back to Pride Rock. The girls head to their mothers for bed. I see Taka in Mom's arms in the den. I then see my father enter the cave.

He looks at Taka and sneers before picking him up roughly and moving him to the cold rim of the cave. Mom starts to object to this action, but a growl from father causes her to relent.

Poor Mom and Taka. They both suffer the worse of my father's rage. I get less of it because he's training me as his heir and to be the next king. He then goes deeper into the cave and chooses a comfortable spot before falling asleep. I see my Mom crying, shedding tears. I see Taka shivering at the edge of the den. I walk over to him and hug him while laying down next to him.

He looks up and smiles before snuggling closer to me. Our shared heat is better than being cold alone. We'll both rest here for tonight, together. Our Mom sees this and wipes away her tears and smiles at our display of sibling love. I can tell she is so happy at the thought that we look out for each other and love one another.

"Goodnight boys" she calls.

"Goodnight Mom" we call back, before falling asleep together. I have a feeling that things are going to get better from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I just love sibling love. It makes me feel all warm and toasty inside. I wanted to make it to show how much Mufasa loves his brother and looks out for him, and how Taka loves Mufasa back. Pure, sweet sibling love. I'm going to make more chapters of this, so don't worry my readers. Also I made King Ahadi the bad guy in this story. I think that Ahadi, by ignoring Taka and even hurting him at some points caused Taka to become evil and to become Scar. So it made sense for me to make him the bad guy. But true, pure, sibling love saves all. <strong>

**Also I didn't know on what to make of Sarabi's sisters personalities, so I kinda made up individual ones for each sister. Naanda: peacemaker, calm, level headed and she's also the oldest. Dwala: Sweet, kind, sort of silly, and is the second oldest sister. ****Diku: Trouble-maker, mean, prankster, loyal, and is the youngest of the four.**

**I also included my theory on how Zira came to Pride Rock, cause I didn't see her in the first Lion King movie. So in my theory, she lost her parents to rogues, found herself in the Pridelands where she found Taka, was invited into the Pride and became Scar's queen and gave birth to Nuka for him. When Simba came and overthrown Scar, Zira was so heartbroken she swore to kill Simba for killing her mate and so was exiled for it.**

** I will continue this my readers. I won't let you down. Have a Happy New Year and hope your Christmas was awesome. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Chapter 2: Shoulder to shoulder

_**Shoulder to shoulder. Eye to eye.**_

**Chapter 2 is here! In the last chapter, Mufasa altered the coarse of time. Will Taka become a better lion or will he still become evil. Read to find out!**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King. King Ahadi and Queen Uru are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>A few months past the last chapter<span>

Taka's POV

I now stood beside my brother. We both are now adolescents and had grown a bit since we were cubs. We had gotten a bit bigger and thanks to Mufasa's lessons, we had gotten stronger too. Our manes are also starting to show a little more. Mine is black and his is red. Our golden and red-orange pelts gleam in the moonlight. I still have my scar on my left eyelid, but I consider it a reminder of how Mufasa came to me in my time of need and showed me how much he cared for me. On that night, he had also declared that I would be king alongside him. He has been giving me his teachings on being a king and I feel as if I have grown in spirit. Muffy says he thinks so too.

Tonight we are waiting for the girl adolescents to discuss an important matter. We told them to meet us at the caves near the brook, at night. The same caves where my brother saved me. The rustling of grass and the flashes of tan, brown, and light orange tell us they are here: Sarabi, Naanda, Dwala, Diku, and Sarafina. We walk up to greet them.

"Hi, girls. Glad you could make it" I greet. The girls smile at me. Lately, Muffy has been giving me some advice on socializing with the pride and I have quickly made better friends with the adolescents my age. I think a few of the girls have crushes on me.

Diku comes up and yawns. "Yeah, well if you call a meeting right after bedtime, then it must be really important" she says, yawning again.

"It must be, if it had to be called when the adults were all asleep and we had to sneak out" Sarafina points out.

Mufasa sits down on a rock near a tree, and motions me and the others to sit beside him. The moon is full, so we can all see clearly. We all sit down in a circle near Mufasa. I go and sit by the rock of which my brother is perched upon. He looks at me and a shocked expression reaches his face.

"Oh, um, Taka, would you like to sit here? I can sit somewhere else if you like" he says hurriedly. I shake my head. "No, Mufasa. You can sit there. You can be the one to tell them the news." I insist. He smiles at me before turning his head to our friends.

"Everyone, I thank you for skipping your bedtimes to be here" he announces. We hear Diku yawn on purpose. "I called you all here at this time because I do not want the adults to find out too soon, especially our father" he says, while giving me a slight grave look.

"What is so important that you wouldn't want your father, the king, to find out" Dwala asked. Mufasa looked at me first before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before telling them the news.

"For awhile now, my brother and I have kept a secret. A secret that we now wish to share with you. First things, first. I have asked my brother Taka to rule alongside me as king when it is time to ascend the throne" he tells them. The group looks slightly shocked at this news.

"Two kings? I thought only one could rule. Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Does king Ahadi know" Sarabi asks. We both shake our heads, no.

"I wanted to make my brother king alongside me. Its not fair that only one king can rule. Besides it doesn't say that more than one lion can rule over the Pridelands" Mufasa explains. "The reason we didn't tell you guys is because I wanted Taka to have a little more time to learn the teachings of a king. I wanted him to grow more like a king in mind, body and spirit. The reason I didn't tell my father is because if he knew he would be angry and would try to hurt both me and Taka. He would think its wrong for me to share his teachings with the other son he despises" Mufasa says, while giving me sympathetic glances. Sarafina noticed them and went over to give me a friendly hug. I accepted it gratefully. The other lioness have been kinder to me lately, due to Mufasa helping me fit in with the pride. Dwala and Naanda then came over and hugged me to. Soon Mufasa, Sarabi and Diku come over and hug me to. I feel better knowing I am loved by my friends. We separate after a while and continue with the meeting.

Mufasa nods at me and so I then sit on the rock to speak while Mufasa sits beside me. "So the first thing was that I'm going to rule with Mufasa as king. The second thing is that we have a visitor with us, one who wishes to join our pride" I look over to a bunch of bushes to my left. A beige lioness seems to melt out of them. She has crimson red eyes like Mufasa and Sarabi, a notch in her right ear and she had a stripe on her forehead. She was also the same age as everyone else. The group gasped as she moved over to sit by me. I smiled before continuing.

"Friends, this is Zira. She has been secretly living in the caves near the border. Her existence was only known by Mufasa and I. Her story is a sad one. Her parents were killed by rogues. She was the only one who survived." The crowd gasped and Zira's eyes had gone cloudy with memory. I gave her reassuring pat on the back to comfort her. I continued."She managed to escape to the Pridelands where she found me and I allowed her stay in the Pridelands as long as my father or anyone else didn't find her. On the day I received my scar and my brother went to comfort me, Zira was seen by us, at the brook. There I introduced them and Mufasa promised he would keep her existence a secret. My brother and I decided to arrange Zira to meet you all and to be accepted by all of you so she would have some friends before Mufasa and I become king and allow her to join the pride. Please come up one at a time and introduce yourselves to Zira" I say.

The lioness then come up, one by one, to meet their future pride member. Naanda went first.

"Hello, my name is Naanda. It is a pleasure to meet you Zira. I welcome you into the pride" Naanda said eloquently.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too" Zira answers.

"Hi there. My name is Dwala and I welcome you into the pride" Dwala cheerfully says.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you" Zira replies, already feeling welcome by the lioness cheerful and accepting attitude.

"Hi. My name is Diku. Welcome to the pride" Diku says, actually being nice for once.

"Hello. My name is Sarafina. I hope you feel welcome into the pride" Sarafina says sweetly.

"Thank you" Zira replies.

"Greeting Zira. I welcome you into the pride. My name is Sarabi. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are my sisters" Sarabi explains, nicely.

"Thank you all so much. Its very nice to meet you all. I think its really cool that you girls are siblings. I wish I had a sibling" Zira said, slightly sadly. Her ears droop a bit.

"Maybe you can be my adopted sibling. I've always wanted a sister" Sarafina piped up, cheerfully.

Zira perked up at this. "I like that very much. Thank you Sarafina" Zira said happily. She sent a nice smile Sarafina's way. Sarafina grinned right back. The girls then start having a girl talk while Mufasa and I, recollect our thoughts.

Mufasa and I smiled. Our plan was going perfectly. Our plan was to tell the lioness our age, about our plan to rule together as king of the Pridelands and to introduce Zira to them, so that it wouldn't come to a shock when we would ascend the throne together and to let Zira join the pride. Our plan was now going smoothly and now we didn't have to hold secrets from our friends any longer.

Well, almost all secrets. I still have to tell everyone, Mufasa included, about my findings and the truth I've been hiding from everyone. I will tell him soon enough.

Mufasa then manages to calm everyone down and to get to the end of the meeting. He then sits on the rock again, while I sit beside him. "Alright everyone. There's one thing I want to say lastly. You cannot tell anyone about Zira until the time is right. You can still visit her and talk to her just please don't tell anyone about her. If my father finds out, he will hunt down Zira and chase her out of the Pridelands. So please don't tell anyone about Zira. Okay" Mufasa asks.

"Okay" everyone replies. I notice Zira seems to have tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and put my foreleg over her shoulder. "Zira? Are you okay" I ask. She looks at me and smiles. "Y-yeah. I'm just so happy I won't be alone for much longer. I'll have friends. I'll be part of a family again" she says, tearing up. The pride then goes over to hug Zira. She gratefully accepts it. She won't be alone for much longer. She'll belong someplace.

"Don't worry Zira. You have us now. We're all friends now and friends help friends. We take things together, shoulder to shoulder and eye to eye" I reassure. We all laugh at my speech. But everyone agrees with it. We'll be there for each other.

Its getting really late in the night and we don't want the pride waking up, discovering were not there. So we say our goodbyes to Zira, promising we'll visit her often. Sarafina says goodbye to her new adopted sibling. Zira chuckles and waves goodbye before heading back to her caves near the border. Diku walks up to me and says "Totally worth waking up so late for" We laugh at this. We agreed that the place, with the rock and tree, will be our team meeting place from now on.

We then start to head back to Pride Rock. Thankfully, no one woke up and noticed we weren't there. We tip-toe quietly past the sleeping lionesses and head to our usual sleeping places.

Mufasa then came over to me. "Great job, Taka. I liked your speech at the end. You have the spirit and the makings of a true king" he praised quietly. "Thanks Muffy. You were great out there too. You'll make a great king someday too." I whisper back. He smiles and lays down next to me. "And so will you brother. Goodnight Taka." he says before falling asleep beside me.

"Goodnight Mufasa" I whisper back, the warm night causing me to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One last chapter of this before bed. So the girls know about the plan and Zira and things are going smoothly. I sense slight foreshadowing. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. I've noticed I tend to add the titles of my chapters and stories into the story plot. I think I've found my special way of writing. Whoo hoo! By the way, the way Mufasa and Taka express their love for each other is in a sweet siblings way. I don't want you the readers to think it was something else. I am strictly intent on writing stories with sibling fluff, not the perverted kind. Anyway, goodnight. Please Read and Review. Sincerely, v.t.7<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Going into Motion

_**Going into Motion**_

**Chapter 3, my readers. Just like I said. So to summarize this chapter: Now young adults, Mufasa and Taka have revealed their plans to their friends and introduced Zira to them. So no more secrets between friends. Or is it? Taka still has one more thing he needs to get off his chest. What is he hiding? Will we find out in this chapter? Will the author ever stop speaking in the third person? The answer to that: Maybe.**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi, Queen Uru, and Zuzu are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**Now Miss author, GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><span>A few years later<span>

Taka's POV

Over the years, the cubs have grown into young adults. Sarabi, Naanda, Diku, Dwala, Sarafina and Zira have all grown into beautiful young lionesses. Its almost time for them to take part on their first hunt. If they succeed in catching prey, they will be accepted into the pride and the hunting party. Zira has been training hard and I've promised her that when she becomes part of the pride she can have her first hunt too. She's already quite adept at catching guinea fowl and hares. Once I saw her catch a young gazelle. She has begun to stop asking for food from the pride. The days she has asked for a slab of meat to continue living, have now started coming to an end. The other lionesses love her. Though they can't see her all the time due to keeping her existence a secret, they still try and visit her as often as they can. They sometimes train with each other. Sarafina has been like a sister to Zira and its cute on how they act like siblings to each other.

I really like Zira. She has a fun, sassy attitude and is not afraid to show off a bit. Over the years, we have developed a crush on each other. I'm thinking on making her my queen. I wonder if she will accept my proposal tonight. I think Mufasa is going to ask Sarabi to be his queen.

Mufasa and I have also grown over the years. I have bulked up a bit over the years due to Mufasa's training. I can't say I'm as big as him but I have noticeably improved. My mane has also come in, jet black fur over my head, neck and chest. I have my mom's red-orange fur and my dad's striking green eyes. I have also grown smarter over the years due to Mufasa teaching me the ways to be a king.

Mufasa has changed too. His red mane is huge, billowing over his entire head, neck and chest. His red eyes show kindness in them. His golden-furred frame is muscular. He got our father's fur and mane color and our mom's red eyes. He is the stronger of us two. He has the true makings of a king inside. Yes, Wise Taka and Brave Mufasa ruling side by side. Twin brother kings.

We have grown closer over the years. We discuss matters together, we play and train together, we tell each other things we would not tell anyone else. We are completely honest with each other, Well, almost completely honest. I still have one more thing I have to reveal to my brother and the rest of the pride. It is extremely important that I get this across to him and the others.

Its another night at the team meeting place, at the spot with the rock and tree. The lions have nicknamed it the "Speaking place". Here we hold all our meetings after the adults have come to bed. We also have a new team member. The next king's majordomo, Zazu. His mother is Zuzu, the king's now retired majordomo. She served during the time of my father and the time of my grandfather. She has pretty pink and purple feathers. She also had a lovely speaking and singing voice. Her son Zazu, however, has navy blue and sky blue feathers. He's also very diligent in him work. Tonight, we will let him in on our secrets and hopefully he'll agree not to tell them until the time is right.

It's really dark and quiet now. Everyone else is sleeping. I see Sarafina and the other lionesses in the dark of the cave. Mufasa is already there with Zazu. I nod at her and she receives the signal. We get up as quietly as possible with the others and tip-toe towards the entrance. Another successful night of sneaking out. We've have never gotten caught.

We then navigate in the dark to the "Speaking place." Their is a waning moon out tonight so it is a bit hard to see, but not impossible. Sarafina moves closer to me. I am the only lion she has ever told about her fear of the dark. I move closer to her and nudge her gently to calm her down. I see her smile back a little in the dark. Sarafina has been one of my closest friends ever since I have been a cub. Her sweet personality and her laugh is contagious. Mufasa and Sarabi have told me that she has a crush on me. I like Sarafina too, but I think Zira would make a better queen.

We reach the team meeting place on no time. Mufasa is already their and Zazu is perched on his shoulder. I see Zira there too. Mufasa must have explained the whole truth to Zazu already. The three notice us and wave to us. We each make out way to our usual meeting spots. Sarafina goes over to Zira and gives her a friendly head bump. Sisterly love between the two. Mufasa motions us to sit and be quiet. I walk over and sit in my usual spot near Mufasa. He usually starts the meetings off.

"Attention, attention everyone. I thank you for coming here. I hope you will all welcome Zazu into the group. I have already told him about Zira and the plan and he has agreed to go along with it." Mufasa says, his voice slightly deeper from over the years. The group cheers as they welcome the new member. Zazu blushes and hides his face under his blue and white wing. "Tomorrow we become true pride members. Taka and I will confront our father on the plan to make us both king at tomorrow's ceremony and if it goes smoothly we will both become kings of the Pridelands. Zira will also become a pride member that day." Zira smiles at this. "But tonight we say our pledges to be loyal, true members of the pride. Zazu has agreed to help with the ceremony. But first an announcement, from both of us."

Mufasa then turned to Sarabi and smiled. He gets down from his perch on the rock and walks over to her. He then bows to her as she gasps. He takes her paw into his. "Sarabi. Ever since the day I met you I have always admired you. As the years went by, my feelings for you grew even more. I realized it was love I felt for you. Your beauty enchants me. Your sweet personality is contagious. I cannot choose a better lioness for me. I love you Sarabi. Will you be my mate and queen?" Mufasa asks. Her sisters and the other girls all gasp and coo at them. Sarabi's face is a deep crimson. She suddenly leaps at my brother and hugs him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I will be your queen Mufasa. I love you too" she replies, tears of joy streaming down her face. All of us cheer at the new couple. We all aww at Mufasa giving a kiss to his new wife. Sarabi's sisters all come over to her to congratulate her.

I look over at Zira. Its now my turn to profess my love for her. I walk over to her and get on my knees. Zira now turns and blushes. "Zira, I love you. Ever since the day I met you, I have always loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my queen to rule alongside me?" I ask her. She then comes up and licks me on the cheek. "Yes, I will be your queen, my sweet king" She says. Sarabi and the other lionesses then come over and congratulate her and me. Mufasa comes over and puts a foreleg over my shoulder. "Congratulations, little brother" he says. "You too" I say.

Sarabi and Zira then hug each other as new sister-in-laws. Naanda, Diku and Dwala welcome their new sister-in-law into the family. I notice Sarafina looks a little sad. Well I have some news to cheer her up. "Hey Sarafina" I call. She looks at me and smiles, though it looks a bit forced. "H-hey Taka. Congratulations on you and Zira and your brother and Sarabi" she says.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Sarafina. I have some good news for you too. Mufasa and I have decided on making you the leader of the hunting party" I tell her. She grins happily at this. "R-really. Thank you so much. I won't let you down" she says, before hugging me. Zira comes over and congratulates her. "Congratulations sis. You'll do great" Zira says. "Thanks sis. Congratulation too. You'll make a great queen" Sarafina replies.

Mufasa then turns to Sarabi's sisters. "I have decided to make you all members of the hunting party. If that's alright with you" Mufasa says. The sisters look very excited before bowing at my big brother. "It will be an honor, sir" Naanda exclaims. Zazu then flies up around our heads. "Well come on up, you grown up lions. Let's begin the initiation ceremony" he says. The tree overlooking the rock has been covered with flower garlands and several of the buds on the tree are in bloom. The evening is calm and the night sky twinkles with stars. Everything looks perfect for the ceremony. Zazu stands on the rock. He will be the official judge and the best man, er bird, in this event.

We now begin the ceremony. "Mufasa, do you take Sarabi to be your wife, queen and mate. To rule alongside you, to be for her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live" Zazu asks. "I do" Mufasa replies. "And do you Sarabi, take Mufasa to be your husband, king and mate? To rule alongside him, to be for him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live" Zazu asks her. "I do" she replies. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Zazu finishes. Mufasa then kisses his new wife. We all clap and cheer for them.

Now its Zira and my turn. We go up to the altar after Mufasa and Sarabi. "Taka, do you take Zira to be your wife, queen and mate. To rule alongside you, to be for her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live" Zazu asks. "I do" I reply. "And do you Zira, take Taka to be your husband, king and mate? To rule alongside him, to be for him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live" Zazu asks her. "I do" she replies. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Zazu finishes. I kiss Zira on the lips. Its just how I imagined it to be. The other lions cheer for us as we break away. But the ceremony is not finished yet. Zazu then calls up Sarafina, Sarabi, Zira, Dwala, Diku and Naanda.

"Do you, Sarabi, Zira, Naanda, Dwala, Diku and Sarafina promise to be loyal to the pride. To not swerve in your duties and to support your fellow pride mates in both good times and bad. Do you promise to be loyal to your pride and loyal to yourselves?" Zazu asks. "We do" the girls reply back. "I now pronounce you, full members of the pride. You may now celebrate, cheer, yell and scream" Zazu finishes, just as the girls start celebrating. What a glorious night!

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

A loud voice is heard in the background. We turn to see it is Rafiki the shaman, rooting for us, waving his stick/staff around. He then comes over to us. How did he know we would be out here? Mufasa then comes over to greet him. "Rafiki, my friend. Though I welcome your visit and appreciate your enthusiasm, what are you doing here?" Mufasa asks. "Oh ho" he replies. "You no hide nothing from Rafiki" he replies while poking Mufasa's nose. "The great spirits have shown me great things that are going to happen. Great things for you and the pride" he exclaims. Mufasa and I smile at this. Though a bit weird, Rafiki is is a well respected shaman and has served as presenter of kings and cubs, a healer and a prophet, for many years. And if he says that great things are coming then we can surely believe it.

Rafiki the comes over to me and lays his arm over my shoulder. "Many kind and brave things I have seen for you and your brother to do. Now it is time for you to do one of those kind and brave things" he says. I sigh. I know what he means. I know what he is talking about. "It is time" he says, before leaping into the grass and disappearing. "Taka. What does he mean it is time? What does he mean its time for you to do a kind and brave thing?" Mufasa asks. I sigh again. Its time to tell them the truth.

"I have been keeping a secret from you and the others for quite some time now. Now I think its best that I tell you" I say. "What is it brother?" Mufasa asks.I motion for him and the others to lay down. They do so before I start explaining.

"For years I have secretly been friends with the hyenas. They are not all that bad as you think. Just misunderstood" I explain. The crowd gasps. They were not expecting to hear this. I continue.

"As you know, they have been exiled to the Elephant Graveyard by King Ahadi. But they were wrongly accused. And they were sent to the Elephant Graveyard where they have been sentenced to live and raise their young in the harsh environment, with little food and water and horrible terrors to face. I have befriended their matriarch and have heard her side of the story. I now know she has been falsely accused and have been treated unfairly. I wish to make amends with her and the other hyenas and to allow them to come back to the Pridelands" I announce.

The others are gaping at me before Zira comes over and places a paw on my shoulder. "I believe you Taka. After all, wasn't I misunderstood before we go to know each other?" she reasons. The other pride members then come up, saying that they believed me too.

Mufasa comes up last. "Taka, if you are right and the hyenas are innocent and have been falsely accused, then we must do something to right this injustice. We're with you on this, little bro" he says.

I smile at him. "Thank you. I have arranged it so we can go speak to the hyenas to hear their words, and to see if we should allow them back into the Pridelands. They have arranged for us to meet them at the edge of the Elephant Graveyard tonight" I state. Mufasa replies "Very well then. We shall go to them and hear their words. We shall go at once, together."

And so we begin to start our time as full pride members. We shall go to the hyenas and confront them on this matter. The wheels of our plan are going into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Phew! Finally got this typed for you guys. Sorry for the delay. It took awhile for me to put this together but hey, I said I get this chapter out for you tomorrow. And I did. <strong>

**I made Zira, Taka's wife in this chapter instead of Sarafina. My reason for this: If I made Sarafina Taka's wife, then Nala would obviously be their daughter and thus making her Simba's cousin. I do not like the idea of Simba and Nala being cousins. Their mates for goodness sake! But don't worry my readers, Sarafina will find someone. I guarantee it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Sincerely, a very tired v.t.7**


	4. Chapter 4 Into the mist

_**Into the mist. And out again.**_

**Chapter 4. So to recap of the last chapter: Mufasa and Taka got married to Sarabi and Zira by Zazu. Sarafina was made the leader of the hunting party and the other lionesses were made honorary pride members. Then Rafiki shows up and tells how he sees great things for the pride. He then tells Taka it is time for him to do one of those great things. Taka then confesses to everyone about how he knows the hyenas and that they were treated unfairly and without justice. They then make a plan to confront the hyenas and get their side of the story. ****So here we are now.**

**The plan will be revealed in this chapter.**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi and Queen Uru are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well. I only own my OC, Kyra.**

**Warning: This is the Elephant Graveyard I'm writing about in this chapter. Be aware that I will go into description on this scary place. You have been warned. But if you've seen the Elephant Graveyard scene in the Lion King, you may not be quite as scared. Nothing too extreme. Also, a warning for slight mention of abuse. Stop the Abuse, People!**

**Enjoy the story and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

As I followed Taka as he lead us to the Elephant Graveyard, I could not help but wonder, how had this come to be. How did Taka come to know the hyenas? How were they so that he considered them his friends? How long had he known about them? I will go ask him now about it. I move up to him as he takes the point of the group.

"Taka?" I tentatively ask. He turns his head, but still walks on. "Yes, brother?" he responds. "How long have you've been friends with the hyenas and how did you meet them?" I question him. He stops and looks down. He sighs before turning around to look at me and the other pride members.

"I met them when I was just a cub. Dad had ignored me and had yelled at me so I ran out into the grasses to get away from him. I was really hurt and was crying, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. I screamed and so did three other grey figures. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again their were three hyena pups in front of me. I apologized for scaring them and we introduced themselves. Their names were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They said that they were in the Pridelands looking for food because their was almost no food in the Elephant Graveyard. They asked me not to tell my dad that some of them were sneaking into the Pridelands to hunt food for their clan. Suddenly I heard a roar and dad came leaping out of the grass. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all ran into a log to hide. Father asked if I was okay and if I had met anyone" Taka said. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I lied to him and said I had not seen or met anyone. Dad then took me home. The hyena pups were so touched by my loyalty to them by not telling dad that they were there, that we became friends. I began visiting them in the Elephant Graveyard and that is how I met their matriarch, Kyra. She told me how they were exiled but she didn't tell me everything. I then promised to her and the other hyenas that I would see to it they would come back into the Pridelands when I grew older" Taka finished his tale.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

We were now all silent. The edge of our border came into view. Beyond it lay the Elephant Graveyard. Grey, dark and misty in the night. We all stopped before crossing the border. Taka then turned to us. I walked up to him.

"Taka, it was very noble of you to stand up for your friends, but it was also wrong for you to lie to if what you indeed say is true, we may be willing to overlook it." I say. Taka's face has a hopeful expression before changing into a serious one.

"I know it was wrong for me to lie and after this mission is done, I will admit my crime and apologize to dad" Taka says, before continuing.

"But before we go into the Elephant Graveyard their are a few things I must say before we go in. Number 1: Always stay together. The graveyard is full of dangers. Suffocating, methane vents, broken bones, pools of acid and other things of which you can get seriously hurt from. I've been here enough times to know when to avoid them. Please, try to stay together un a group and if I say to look out for something, please try to listen and avoid it. Number 2: The hyenas are very different from us. They are a clan, not a pride. They work as teams of two or more and if they get upset or scared they will attack. I will speak first to get their attention and to not worry them, before you can speak. They trust me so they will listen to me. Number 3: Under no circumstances are you to attack or hurt the pups. Hyenas are very protective of their young so if they see you mistreating their young, they will go ballistic and attack you. Females are more likely to do so than males, but either way, do not hurt the pups. So please, stick closely together in the group, avoid dangers when told to, let me speak first, and do not hurt the pups" Taka finishes.

We nod and move closer to each other in the group. Taka takes a deep breath before entering with us behind him. The Elephant Graveyard is truly the scariest place in the Pridelands. The air is musky, thick with the smells of methane vents, rotting flesh, decaying bones, dust and lastly, hyena. Darkness and shadows surround us. Combined with the small glow from the moon and the occasional burst of heat from the methane vents, makes the skulls and bones of the dead animals almost look if they would come to life and haunt us.

Sarafina shivers and looks scared of being in this hellish place. I do not blame her. I bet everyone of us, minus Taka, will have at least one nightmare from this trek into this frightening place. What a traumatic experience. I think we have seen some shadows move at blurring speeds here. Wait, scratch that. I know we have seen some moving shadows. Zazu covers his face with his wings and shivers in fear upon my shoulder. He's here just in case something goes wrong and he will go fly back to the pride and alert them about us. Somehow, I doubt it won't be necessary.

Taka stops us in the middle of a clearing. The pale moonlight illuminates the area. Elephant skeletons litter the ground. There are several high ridges, probably serving as seats for the hyenas. A few methane vents, occasionally spewing up green gases, surround the area. A mist has gathered around us. Our group is now huddling together.

Taka then motions us to stay back as he heads into the middle of the area. An old, female hyena seems to melt out of the mist into sight. She is a few feet above us on the highest ridge. "Kyra" Taka calls and then bows to her. We do the same and bow. The matriarch seems pleased and motions her head back. More hyenas appear on the ridges. A few pups are with them. A few are on the ground with us, while more are perched on the bones. It hits me now. We are in the middle of the hyena meeting place.

Three hyenas come close to us. A female and two males. One of the males has a weird expression and his tongue is sticking out. The other male is looking annoyed at him and has a glare going on at him. The female has a slightly spiky hairstyle and is standing in front of the two others. I think it is Shenzi, Banzai and Ed that Taka has told us about. The girl, Shenzi I believe, smiles at Taka, who grins back. The matriarch then bangs a femur bone against the rib cage of an elephant skeleton. A large echoing sound is made. The hyenas now turn their attention to their leader.

"Welcome Taka. So you have accepted our invitation to meet with us tonight. And I see you have brought some guests. Would you introduce them to us?" the old matriarch says in a slightly raspy, yet loud voice. The other hyenas watch us, like hawks watching a swarm of elephant shrews.

Taka nods and motions to us. "This is Mufasa, my older brother I have spoken to you about..." he starts. _"Taka has spoke of me to the hyenas!"_ I think. "The brown lioness behind him is Sarabi, his mate. The three lioness beside her are her sisters: Naanda, Dwala and Diku. The creamy orange lioness behind me is Sarafina. I've told you about her." Sarafina blushed red. "And the lioness in the back with the stripe on her forehead is Zira, my wife." The hyenas gasp and start whispering to one another. The matriarch also appears shocked, before barking and silencing everyone else.

"Zira is your wife? Well congratulations to you, Taka. And the same goes to your brother" she says.

"Thank you" Mufasa and I both say. We both look at each other. A few of the hyenas giggle. Another bark shuts them up.

"Now, what is it you have asked us to summon this meeting for?" the matriarch asks. Taka then clears his voice before speaking.

"As of tomorrow, our father, king Ahadi..." Taka starts. A few hyenas growl at the name. The matriarch grimaces, before banging the femur against the ribs again. "Shut up and let him speak" the matriarch barks. I like the way she handles her clan. The hyenas instantly become quiet. A few even whimper. "Please continue Taka" the matriarch says, her voice a little softer now.

Taka clears his voice again, before speaking. "As of tomorrow, our father, king Ahadi, will step down from his place as king and make one of us, my brother and I, the new king. But Mufasa and I have been secretly planning for this. Instead of just one king, we plan to rule the Pridelands together. Of course, we had to plan to do this without Ahadi finding about this beforehand, so we plan to tell him tomorrow before the ceremony. If he objects to this and attacks, we will defend ourselves and keep him away during the ceremony until we are announced as both kings of the pridelands. When we are crowned king, I will use my veto laws to let the hyenas back into the Pridelands, as you were exiled unjustly and treated unfairly" Taka announces.

The clan gasps and began talking rapidly to one another. The matriarch appears stunned at this revelation. She then picks up the femur bone and bangs it hard against the rib cage, barking "Quiet, quiet." It takes a few bangs and barks until the clan members are silent once more.

"Taka, you plan to let us come back into the Pridelands! Why? Weren't you and the others not told on how evil we hyenas are? Weren't you not told on the crimes we have committed? Weren't you not told on why exactly we were exiled to this awful place?" the matriarch questions. Her brow is furrowed with confusion. The hyenas start whispering quietly to one another.

The group behind us has now lost their fear and it is now being replaced with confusion. We were told about the hyenas and knew that they were exiled. We were told about them from our parents and how they were described as mean, selfish, cruel, heartless beings. We knew that they were exiled, but not on how they were exiled or why they were exiled. Ahadi did not like speaking about it. He always seemed to get tense around the subject. Especially when it was mention when his wife, Uru, was around. We never bothered him about it and we soon lost interest on the subject. But now our curiosity on it was back on it more than ever. I then moved up where my brother was and then I started speaking for all of up.

"Its true, we were told on how evil you hyenas are. We were told on how you were exiled. We thought it was morally just for monsters to be exiled from our land" A few hyena growls came from the background as I continued. "But we were never given the main reason on why you were exiled. Our parents never gave us the exact reason why on the subject and so we lost interest in it, until now. We wish to hear, in your words from your perspective on why you were exiled. We have come to listen to your words and decide if you can come back to the Pridelands, of which you've been exiled from" I finished.

A stunned silence filled the area. Only the sound of breathing entered our ears, with the occasional whoosh of air from the gas vents. I can tell my words have been heard and are being pondered. Finally, someone spoke.

"Wise words you speak. Wise and listening words they are. We hyenas know not much about lions and their kings, but we know you and Taka have the makings of true kings. True kings indeed" the old matriarch rasps. The other hyenas nod in agreement. I can feel myself swell up with pride and I think Taka feels the same. "I shall tell you the story of how and why we were exiled, from hyena eyes" the matriarch says. We and the other lions in our group all sit down to hear the story as it begins.

"Many years ago, the hyenas lived in the Pridelands. There we lived and thrived. We had no great importance in rank among the other creatures, but we still played an important role in the Circle of Life. Hyenas are scavengers, eating the dead meat of animals that no other creatures will eat. We kept the land clean and healthy by disposing of the dead meat. We were happy. Until one night changed it all" the matriarch spoke. She seemed to grimace and her brows furrowed as she tried to remember that fateful night all those years ago.

"I was, but a young hyena matriarch at that time. Barely out of my pup years. My mother was still the leader of our clan. One night we were scouting the area for any dead flesh to dispose of. We then saw the King Ahadi with his mate, Queen Uru, out in the night. The queen was pregnant with both of you at the time. We had learned from the gossip that flies across the savanna like wildfire. The two leaders were fighting with each other. We then saw your father leap at your mother, pinning her down and hitting her stomach. We heard her cry out in pain and knowing how beloved she was amongst the other animals, including us, we went to help her. My mother leapt into action, biting your father, scratching him, and pushing him off your mother. I had gone to check on your mother. She had fallen unconscious. I then heard a cry in pain and turn to see my mother, her neck was in king Ahadi's jaws. He bit down harder on her neck and in a moment she was dead" the matriarch said. Tears were now pouring down her face as she recalled that part in the story.

"He then dropped her dead body, came over to me, and placed his claws at my throat. I saw that my mother had clawed his foreleg, drawing blood. He said that if I told anyone about what I had seen I would be hunted down and killed. Being as young and inexperienced at the time, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. He then growled at me before picking up your mother's limp body, placing it on his back, and heading toward Pride Rock. I ran to my mother's bleeding body and tried to wake her up, but it was no use. She was dead. I then ran toward the area where the rest of the clan members were. I was still scared of the threat that your father had given me, so I just told the others she was attacked, but I didn't say by who or what. That night, my clan mourned for the loss of their beloved matriarch and I was made their leader that same night the matriarch said, still weeping.

"The next day, the animals were called to Pride Rock for an announcement. Of course the hyenas were there as well. King Ahadi accused us of attacking his wife during the night and for the assault on the royal family member of the Pridelands meant we were exiled to the Elephant Graveyard for the rest of time. Your mother, Uru had been hit in the head during the fight and had been knocked unconscious, so she didn't know it was actually Ahadi that had attacked her. The other animals and the lions drove us into the Elephant Graveyard, for none of them knew that we had been falsely accused of a crime we did not commit." she said.

We all gasped, both lion and hyena. The hyenas were shocked on what had happened that night. They had no idea their matriarch had been threatened not to tell about the death of their previous matriarch. They had always thought that Ahadi had exiled them for falsely accusing them of attacking his pregnant wife. But now they knew Ahadi had exiled them just to cover the blame of him attacking his own wife. And now we knew that Ahadi had threatened and exiled an innocent species, just to protect himself from being overthrown as king. He was no king, but a tyrant instead. Now both lion and hyena knew the truth. Several tears escaped from the eyes of both lion and hyena. Taka then leapt onto the ridge where the matriarch was and comforted her in a hug. Both species were shocked, but neither objected to it. Now both barriers between lions and hyenas came down. A few hyenas came down over to us to mourn with us. A few lioness hugged the hyena. A new bond between creatures was being forged.

After awhile, the sobbing had quieted down and Taka had released the matriarch from the hug before leaping down back to us. We wiped away the tears from our eyes before resuming speaking.

"Matriarch Kyra. We had no idea about the truth behind our father exiling you. It is just awful on how he blamed an innocent species for a crime that he had committed. We promise that when we become king, we will reconcile to everyone and allow you to return to the Pridelands" I say. Taka and the others look at me and smile. Sarabi comes over to my side and nuzzles me. The matriarch smiles back at us.

"Please, call me Kyra. You all have shown us great kindness and understanding on what we have suffered. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the kindness you've shown to us" Kyra says before bowing her head. The other hyenas see this and also bow at us. We now have the entire hyena clan bowing at us. The lioness behind us also bow at Taka and me. Naanda, Sarabi, Zira, Sarafina, Dwala and Diku have their heads bowed in respect for us. I feel dizzy with this new feeling coming over me. Taka is actually so overwhelmed with it to, that he staggers and leans on me for support. I hear a few hyenas chuckle.

"Y-you are most welcome, Kyra" Taka stutters. Kyra smiles at us.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

We say our goodbyes to the hyenas, as they show us the way out. We have agreed to see them at the coronation tomorrow, where we will reveal them to the public.

We let the lionesses go ahead while Mufasa and I walk behind. He gives me a playful nudge and I nudge him back. He chuckles before saying "You did well tonight, Taka. You showed great understanding and a sense of justice in helping another species. I'm proud of you" he praises.

"Thanks, Muffy. I couldn't have done it if you weren't there beside me. You really stood out for me tonight. Thank you, Mufasa" I reply.

"Your welcome, Taka" he responds. "Now C'mon. We have a big day tomorrow and we've already stayed up way too late past our bedtime. I'll race ya the rest of the way home" he says, before running the rest of the way to Pride Rock.

"Hey wait, you big cheater. Get back here! Mufasa" I yell.

In the end I win. Mufasa might be stronger than me, but he is no way faster than me. We say goodnight to our mates, (Zira heads to the cave behind Pride Rock, since tomorrow she joins the pride.) and I say goodnight to Sarafina. She will still be my best friend, even if we both get married. I head to my spot in the cave next to my mother, before falling asleep.

Tomorrow, the hammer drops.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Chapter 4 done. So I decided to make Ahadi the antagonist of the story. I don't know for real if he was mean or not, I can only guess since the comic he's in shows so little about him. But my story can be, however I want it to be. Plus I wanted a little drama between family members. After all, isn't that what happens in the Lion King? Other than that, can you believe write these chapters in one or more days? Anyway, now you know the truth about the hyenas' exile and about king Ahadi. The next chapter will include a fight scene and will Mufasa and Taka both ascend the throne? Stay tune to find out. <strong>

**By the way, elephant shrews do exist. They have long noses, hence the name elephant shrew. They are very fast and agile and they run on highways they clear themselves, to catch food. Their really cool. Please review. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. Chapter 5 To Stand or to fall

_**To Stand or to Fall**_

**Chapter 5.**

**I can't believe I made it this far. You know originally I was going to add this to Chapter 4, but I didn't want to squeeze that much into that chapter. So here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Coronation day and it is going down. Mufasa's and Taka's plan is finally going to come to pass. Or is it?**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi and Queen Uru are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well. I only own my OC, Kyra.**

**Warning: slight blood mentioned in the fight scene. I don't do very detailed descriptions on these types of things so don't ask me to. Nothing to extreme.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Coronation Day<span>

The sun came up from over the horizon. The animals across the savanna arose from their slumber. After stretching and waking up the others they began their way to Pride Rock. For today, a new king would be crowned. The heir to the throne would be presented to them. A new lion to rule over and to guide them.

A long procession of animals appeared over the savanna. Herbivores and carnivores, birds and bugs, four-legged and two-legged animals all lined up together. The morning sun shined over the tip of Pride Rock and moved downward as the sun rose higher, illuminating the giant rock where the lions lived.

Today, King Ahadi, mate to queen Uru, father of Mufasa and Taka, would step down from his place as ruler and appoint a new lion to take his place as king of the Pridelands. The animals would all be present to see the coronation of their new ruler.

Little did they know that today's coronation would come as a huge shock to them and to all the Pride Land's inhabitants.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

The sunlight trickled through a crack in the stone wall, disturbing me from my slumber. I was not ready to get up yet. After last night's events I am prepared to sleep until it is high noon. But I force myself to get up. Today is coronation day and I refuse to look tired for my father and the subjects. I look around to see the rest of the pride stirring as the sunlight starts flooding the cave, more and more.

I see that Taka is having a hard time waking up as well. We both stayed up way late last night for the team meeting, the marriage ceremony and the confrontation with the hyenas. The other team members, the lionesses, are having the hardest time getting awake too. A few of the lionesses that weren't with us last night are nudging and prodding them to get awake. I hear a large yawn and look over to see my father and mother awake and stretching and yawning. Our mother's stomach is bulging, the signs of our new sibling coming soon. When me and Taka found out, we promised each other and our mother that we would keep our new sibling safe from harm. Even from Ahadi, if necessary.

My father then stands up and nods at me to follow him to the entrance of the cave and I follow him. I see a few of the animals heading to Pride Rock, in the distance. The sun is already illuminating the land. White, puffy clouds spread out in the already turning blue sky. Light from the sun brings a sense of pride over me. I look behind to see Taka, my mother Uru, my new wife and queen Sarabi, and the other pride members awakening and coming out of the den.

My father then stops near the side of the platform rock. He motions me to come and sit beside him. I look behind to see Taka with the other pride members. He has a reassuring smile and motions me to sit by dad. I take a deep breath before moving over to sit by father. Its time to tell the truth.

My father looks over at me and smiles. "It is a big day for you Mufasa. Today I step down from my throne and appoint you, my son and true heir, as the king of the Pridelands" he says, his voice filled with pride. _"Showing favoritism to just one of your sons"_ I think. Time to break the ice, so to speak.

"Father, there's something I wish to discuss with you before the ceremony" I tell him.

He looks at me before smiling and replying, "Of course my son. What is it you wish to discuss about?" I take a breath before speaking. "I wish for Taka to be made king as well and to rule alongside me" I say. My father's face changes to a slightly shocked and almost angry tone. "What" he says, his voice low. This scares me slightly, but I must remain firm with my tone.

"I want Taka to be king with me and rule the Pridelands alongside me" I repeat. My father's green eyes now burn with fury.

"Never! Never will that pathetic excuse for a lion rule! He is too weak and sorry to be a king. He is not worthy to be king or my son" my father roars, his voice filled with rage. The rest of the pride cringes at the volume of his voice. Taka then marches up to where father and I now stand.

"I am more than worthy to be a king father! And I am not too weak, pathetic or a sorry excuse for a lion. Not like you father" Taka yells. My father and I are shocked. Normally, Taka is quiet, even soft-spoken at times. True his wisdom is quite a marvel and he won't hesitate to give out the information he knows but he usually keeps quiet when others are speaking. But now, Taka is standing up for himself, hackles risen, head straight up, eyes making contact with dad's. Its like the old, quiet Taka is gone and is now replaced with this strong, standing up for himself Taka. Dad's expression is of a shocked one before he resumes the position he was earlier.

"How dare you! How dare you even say such a thing. How can you even say that?" he screams. Everyone's eyes are locked on to the scene that was unfolding. Taka the steps closer to dad and locks eyes with him.

"Because I know what you did to mother. I know how you attacked her before we were born and you covered up the blame by putting it on another innocent creature who had seen you hurt her. You falsely accused the hyenas and exiled them just so that no one would find out you abused your wife. By doing this you disrupted the Circle of Life. You are no king. You are a heartless tyrant that abuses his own family and blames others for it" Taka says. Ahadi is shocked into silence.

"How did you find out?" he screams at Taka.

"Me and my brother confronted the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. There we heard their side of the story from the matriarch herself. We discovered the truth there and how they were sentenced to death in exile by you" I say, joining my brother by his side.

"Is this true?" a voice asks. We turn to see our mother, Uru walking up to us. Her eyes are cloudy with tears. "Is it true you attacked me when I was pregnant and blamed it on the hyenas" she asks.

"Its true and I regret nothing" our father heartlessly replies. The pride gasps and our mother breaks down into tears. A few of our close friends go to comfort her. Our father then turns to us. His eyes are filled with hatred and rage.

"You miserable ingrate! I should have killed you years ago. You are no sons of mine. Now DIE" our father roars, before leaping at Taka, whose frozen in fear. Realizing my brother is in trouble, I do the only thing I can to protect him. I get in front of him just as my father hits his target. But now that target is me. I lose balance and soon feel nothing beneath me. I am falling off of Pride Rock! I feel the air stream pass me as I fall. I see my brother's and Sarabi's face and hear them scream my name. Just as I hit the ground, I feel a soft body beneath me break my fall, right before I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

I see my brother get in front of me before our father reaches me. I see him hit Mufasa and throw him off the side of Pride Rock. I scream my brother's name "Mufasa" and now Sarabi joins me. Before my brother hits the ground we see a grey blur come in between Mufasa and the ground. A strangled yelp sounds before it dies down, under the body of my brother. My mother, Uru screams out her oldest son's name before collapsing onto the floor below her. I still stand in shock at the sight of my brother, laying motionlessly on the ground. It should have been me down there instead of him. But no, Mufasa had taken the place down there for me. He sacrificed himself for me, to protect me from dad.

I feel tears stream down my face, tears for my brother. He sacrificed himself just to save me. It was a brotherly death. Sarabi bursts into tears beside me. I place a foreleg around her and let my sister-in-law sob into my chest as I cry as well. What I didn't know is that while I was mourning for my brother, my father wasn't through with me just yet. He got behind me, ready to pounce before something leaps onto him and started attacking. His roar in pain distracted me and Sarabi from our sorrows and we turned around to see what was attacking Ahadi. It was Zira.

She had woken up and had come to see what the commotion was all about. She witnessed Ahadi throw Mufasa off of Pride Rock and then try to do the same to me. She then intervened by sneaking up from behind and leaping onto Ahadi, clawing him and biting his maned neck. She was gripping hard onto his fur with her claws before he threw her off. She landed on the stone ground a few feet away. Our friends went to help her get up. Ahadi then turned to face me. If he could not be king, then he would make sure no one else would be king either.

I stood my ground. I would defend the throne. For myself, for the pride, For Mufasa! I began attacking Ahadi. I was no match for his size and strength but maybe I could defeat him some other way. The pride lionesses started to attack as well, but were stopped by Sarafina, Zira, Sarabi and her sisters. We would be the ones to protect the throne.

Sarabi and her sisters took the back flank sides. Sarabi and Dwala on one side, Naanda and Diku on the other. Sarafina took the front side and Zira took the other. I was in front of Ahadi. We had surrounded Ahadi in a circle around him. If he chose to move away their would be lionesses waiting to get in front of him and stop him so we could attack him at any given moment. He moved at me first and tried to hit me with his paws but I dodged this movement and used it as an advantage to hit him back. I whacked him in the face, causing him to stagger back a bit. Sarabi and her sisters behind him took this chance to bite and scratch him from where they were. Ahadi turned around to start attacking the offenders, but had forgotten that he now had me, Sarafina and Zira now attacking him from behind. Sarafina succeeded in clawing his side before he kicked her off to the side. Zira went to help her adopted sister up.

Ahadi turned back to me. I was ready for him. I went at him, claws unsheathed, at his face. I bit down on his ear, causing a trickle of blood to fall from it. He roars and desperately tries to throw me off his head with no avail. I then start kicking his forelegs, sending him down to his knees. Unfortunately, he hits me in the stomach sending me falling back over to the edge. I nearly fall off, but I climb back up to safety. Ahadi then charges at me, his ear torn and his face and body littered with scratches. There's a murderous intent swirling in his green eyes. I swiftly move as he leaps at me.

He is then holding on for dear life as he hangs by his claws on the rocky surface of the edge.

I look down into his eyes to see fear in them. In that moment all the hate and anger I had for my father washed away. All the years of the abuse and ignorance he showed me melted away. I knew in my heart what I had to do. I reached out my paw to my father.

"Dad, give me your paw" I called out to him. The lionesses behind me were shocked.

Zira came over to me and whispered "Leave him Taka. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Maybe so" I responded. "But that still doesn't mean we have to show the same level of hatred to him that he has shown to us." I reached my paw out further to him. Her takes a swipe at it and falls downward a few more inches.

"Father c'mon. I'll help you" I call out again. He looks up again but his paws keep sliding down the edge. finally he loses his grip on the rock and plummets down the height of the promontory. I hear a crack and when I look down I see my father laying on the ground below. He's dead. I sigh and shut my eyes. Even though he was a horrible father and husband, doesn't mean he was still family. I open my eyes to see the hyenas near the body of my father and my brother. _"Mufasa"_ I think.

I bolted down the rock stairs of Pride Rock. I have to see if my brother is okay. The animals that were coming to the coronation saw what had happened from afar and had went to go check it out. They stood in a circle around Pride Rock. I ran past them to see my brother. _"Please be okay. Oh Great Kings, please please be okay Mufasa. I need you. You're my brother"_ I think. The other pride members follow me, hoping to see if their crown prince is alive.

I zoom past the animals and make my way through the hyenas guarding the body of my brother. "Let me through, let me through. Let me pass" I yell as I make my way to my brother.

I don't believe what I see. My brother is laying motionless on his side, and under him is the body of the hyena matriarch Kyra. She broke his fall in order to save him, but she could not save herself. I gently move Mufasa's limp body off of her. Combined with the body of my father, three deaths have been brought forth today. And this was supposed to be a happy, glorious day that would be remembered for generations to come. Instead today is the day where the hyenas lost their matriarch, the animals lost their king, and the lions lost their crown prince. My brother, Mufasa. I suddenly collapsed onto the body of my brother, sobbing into his mane. A rain-shadow has passed over Pride Rock and raindrops have started dropping down over it.

The other pride members have came and now have their heads down and are mourning for the death of Mufasa. The hyenas also bow their heads in respect for the lion that had sacrificed himself for the safety of the entire pride. The rain has started pouring harder now. The animals, who had came for the coronation of the new king, now bow their heads in respect for the death of their king and the prince. The long procession of animals had been made for the death of the prince who was to be their king on this day.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

_"I feel horrible, My whole body aches and hurts. I feel both hot and cold. But mainly the heat feels like its greatest in my mane. And it feels wet. Yes, that's it. I feel wet. And what's this noise I'm hearing. What, is that sobbing? Yes, it is sobbing. Someone is crying. But who is? Is someone crying into my neck? That would explain the sobbing noise and the warm wetness in my mane. If I could just open my eyes to see who it is. Oh Great Kings, please let me be able to open my eyes."_

I open my eyes to feel raindrops falling into them I take a sharp intake of breath in, only to cough horribly. It sounds like I'm choking on rocks. My chest and lungs feel like there on fire from the cold air I've inhaled. I hear a gasp nearby. I turn my head slightly to see Taka, over my chest. Are those tears in his eyes or is it rainwater? Am I delusional or has my brother been crying? Suddenly I am smashed against the ground for the second time that day, when Taka jumps at me and hugs me. Taka hugging me? I must be really hallucinating.

"M-mufasa, you're alive. Thank the great Kings and Queens of the past that you are alright. I thought I lost you" Taka stutters. I'm really confused at this point so I think I'll just go with it until I find out what happened. I see my wife, Sarabi, and my mother, Uru, come over to me, crying and saying how much they feared for the worst. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"What happened to me" I ask. The three lions look at each other shocked before telling me,

"Ahadi threw you off of Pride Rock after you got in his way to get to me" Taka replies, tears still evident on his muzzle.

"As you fell, Kyra came and broke your fall. But at a price she gave her life to save yours" Sarabi tells me, while motioning to the motionless hyena body beside me. The old hyena matriarch, Kyra, sacrificed her own life to save mine. She gave her own life to save mine. The hyenas are still huddled around her, mourning the loss of their beloved matriarch. She was a wonderful matriarch indeed.

"Afterwards Ahadi attacked me and tried to kill me too. I defended myself with the rest of the lionesses. Finally, Ahadi charged at me, only to find himself hanging by his claws off the side of Pride Rock. I tried to help him up, but it was too late. He fell and died in the fall" Taka said while pointing to our father's dead body.

I am shocked at this. Our father is dead? The one who had always abused, ignored or lashed out at our family is dead? I'm not sure whether to be happy or mournful at the news of his death. After all, he was our only father and the king of the Pridelands.

I then try to get up with the help of my family. My wife, brother, and mother all try to help me to get on my feet. My body aches all over. My neck and back feel sore. My legs are wobbly and hurt as I try to move. My head feels like the vibrations of a wildebeest stampede. In other words, I feel terrible. At least it has stopped raining and the sun has come out.

My family helps move me, past the animals present and to the steps to the top of Pride Rock. Zira has appeared and also assists in helping out. My brother and I nod as we make up the steps of Pride Rock. It takes a while more than we want to reach the top, but slow and steady, right? Our queens, Sarabi and Zira, are right behind us. The light from the sun illuminates the tip of the rock of which we are to be presented to the public. We then stop at the tip of Pride Rock. Sarabi is on my left side, while Taka and Zira are at my right. Rafiki then appears to the crowd and paints white streaks in the shape of the sun on both Taka's and my foreheads. He then does the same to Sarabi and Zira, except they have one white streak down their noses and three white dots under each eye. It is the ceremonial paint for the coronation of the new rulers. The light hits us four as it shows us to the public. We know in our hearts what we have to do.

I roar first. Taka then follows after me. Then all four of us roar, giving the inhabitants of the Pridelands their new rulers. The animals cheer. Hooves, paws, hands and feet are pounded as the new rulers are presented. A shadow overhead appears. It is Zazu, the new king's majordomo.

"All hail King Mufasa. All hail Queen Sarabi. All hail King Taka. All hail Queen Zira" he calls out to the crowd. The inhabitants of the Pridelands go wild with excitement for their new rulers ."All hail King Mufasa. All hail Queen Sarabi. All hail King Taka. All hail Queen Zira" they call out. Then all the animals. from the smallest to the biggest, kneel down and bow in respect for their new kings and queens.

A Circle of Life has ended, but a new one has took its place along with the new ruler-ship of King Mufasa and King Taka.

* * *

><p><strong>(sobs) Oh how I just love a happy ending. (blows nose into handkerchief.) Thankfully this is not the end. HA! I had you going there, didn't I. This story is far from over, I have more chapters planned. The coronation of the two brothers was just the tip of the iceberg. Sorry if I made this chapter too angst for some of you, but I love a good cliffhanger. I just don't like it when they don't continue the story and you're left with the cliffhanger for all eternity! That's really annoying. Plus I made this chapter with some happysad bits, didn't I. I just really wanted to make this story dramatic. and I did so by playing with the readers emotions. Like when Mufasa fell off of Pride Rock, I bet you reader's thought "Oh my God is he going to be alright?" or "Is he dead or alive?" or "Is Taka next?" I'm just evil like that. (attempts evil laugh, but fails) Anyway the next chapter is going to be a lot happier, I promise. The next chapter is not going to be the last one, BTW. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter and I hope you like it and review. Okay, bye now.**


	6. Chapter 6 Happier Times

**_Happier Times for all of us_**

**Chapter 6 in the New Year! Happy 2015 everyone. My first new chapter for the Lion King in the new year. So to recap the last chapter: Mufasa and Taka confronted Ahadi, Mufasa got thrown off of Pride Rock, Taka fought Ahadi and won, Mufasa is still alive and he, Taka, Sarabi and Zira become the new rulers of the Pridelands. This chapter is set a few months after the last chapter and like I promised in the last chapter, it going to be happier for everyone. And here's a surprise, the cubbies are coming! Well not right now, but soon my readers, soon.**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi, Queen Uru, and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**I only own my OC, Kyra. R.I.P Kyra.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><span>A few months later<span>

Mufasa's POV

I stand on top of Pride Rock as the sun starts to peak out from over the mountains bordering a side of our lands. I am the only one awake at this time of day. I have been doing this often as I come here to compensate on what has been happening the past few months. On coronation day, after the death of King Ahadi and hyena matriarch Kyra, they had been buried in the fields near Pride Rock where the other deceased rulers were. Despite being of different species, Kyra had been buried their as well, for she had saved my life while sacrificing her own. The animal inhabitants of the Pridelands had heard of the tale of their falsely accused exile and had thus made peace with the hyenas and welcomed them into the Pridelands.

After the memorial ceremony the animals had accepted both my brother and I as kings of the Pridelands. They saw us both as kind and understanding rulers and so a blessed peace has fallen over the Pridelands. And with it brings new life. My wife Sarabi, as well as Taka's wife, Zira and our mother, Uru, are all expecting cubs. A new generation of lions is to be born. My brother and I are going to be fathers and uncles to the cubs. Our mother has agreed to be the cubs babysitter, as well as the mother to our new baby brother or sister. I am almost giddy with excitement. Me, a father, a father to my cub. The pride is in excitement for the new heirs and arrivals to the pride.

The sun is now completely above the horizon, shedding its gentle, yet bright light over across the Pridelands. The sky is tinted with warm colors such as pinks, yellows and oranges, soon to be turned to a brilliant sapphire blue. A few clouds appear near the sun, making it a spectacular sunrise for everyone who is awake at this time of day.

I hear footsteps and turn to see my beloved wife, Sarabi, coming up to me. The early morning's light tints her warm brown coat a slightly tan color. Her eyes glisten like rubies in the sunlight. Her belly is swelling up a bit, as our handsome son or beautiful daughter is in their, nestled in dark and lulled by the beat of their mother's heartbeat. Sarabi looks absolutely radiant in the dawn's light. She comes up to be and nuzzles my mane, her warm breath tickling my neck. She comes to sit beside me as we take in the glorious view of the wakening lands in front of us.

"How are you feeling this morning, my love" I whisper into her ear. She giggles a bit ,while she keeps nuzzling my chest with her eyes shut.

"I feel like I have a hippo in my stomach. I feel fat" she replies.

"Sarabi you are not fat. A little pudgy maybe-" I start before she whacks me upside the head.

"Idiot. You're supposed to make me feel better, moron"

"Ow, you didn't let me finish. Ouch, pudgy or not you look radiant all the same" I insist, while covering my head in case she continues to sap me.

"Good answer" she replies before licking my cheek and cuddling with me. Mom told us that pregnancy affect a lionesses emotions and can cause cravings and sudden emotional bursts. Well with three lionesses in the pride that are pregnant, I had best be on my toes. I cuddle her back and wrap my forelegs around her in sweet embrace. She purrs, all emotion from a few seconds ago vanishing.

We hear a few yawns in the background. The pride is waking up. A few of the lionesses yawn and begin grooming themselves before going about their day. Then a large clap disturbed the relatively quiet morning. A red-orange furred lion with a black mane streaks past my wife and I. It is followed in hot pursuit by a tan lioness. Zira. Her speed is drastically slowed down by the unborn cub still in her stomach. She stops at the edge of the rocks leading downward where Taka had been just moments ago. She is slightly panting as her crimson red eyes look angrily at her escaping mate.

"Taka, you get back here right now! We have certain things to discuss" she yells, but my brother either didn't hear her or ignored her for he kept running away from her. I chuckle as I move over to my sister-in-law. Sarabi follows me closely as we approach the miffed lioness. Maybe I can tone her anger down a bit.

"Hello Zira. Beautiful morning isn't it" I start, hoping I don't make her even more angry than she already is. Thankfully, when she looks at me and Saabi her tone and facial expression soften.

"Oh hello Mufasa. I have not really taken the time to enjoy the morning sunrise, so I can't say if I am happy or not" she replies, still looking over my shoulder at the streaking red blur still moving away from us.

"Well their is a beautiful view of the sunrise from over the edge of Pride Rock. C'mon I'll show it to you" Sarabi tries, earning a smile from Zira as they move to the spot where I was just a minute ago. As the ladies head off, I look into the den for another girl dear to me. Mother.

The retired queen is laying down in the den along with Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses, her orange-red fur glistening in the sunlight. She looks up at me with smiling red eyes. "Hello son" she greets. I smile at her and give her a kiss. "Hi mom" I reply as I sit down next to her. Her tummy is round with signs of my new sibling coming soon. She notices that I am looking at her stomach and so she takes my paw and presses it gently against her fur. I feel a small hit as the baby kicks inside her.

I look up at her with a partially confused expression. "Doesn't it hurt when they kick, mom" I ask. She chuckles "Sometimes, but it means that they are coming out soon." She then looks back up at me. "So how are you holding on with Sarabi" she questions. Gah, moms and their concern. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I tell her "Fine, just fine. Although she does hit me, has cravings, wild mood swings, abnormal sleeping habits, et cetera" I list off, remembering the slap I received this morning for not speaking quickly enough. Uru giggles before gently licking my maned head, a motherly habit of her's. "You'll get over it soon enough. Besides the rewards of having a child are endless." I smile before kissing mom again. "Thanks mom. You always know just what to say." "Your welcome dear. Now would you go and fetch your brother? His wife is looking slightly mad." I look behind me to see Zira and Sarabi entering the cave, Zira complaining about my brother.I chuckle and reply "Sure thing mom. I'll bring him back so Zira can beat him to a pulp." Uru and the other lionesses with her laugh at the joke.

I then set out to hunt my brother and drag him back to his mate by the tail. I go outside into the cool morning air. I inhale the sweet scent of the early morning breeze blowing around me. And the scent of a black-maned lion. Possibly scarlet in color with electric green eyes, running from a female with sadistic tendencies. Just a guess though, it could be just a leopard or a cheetah.

I walk along the sandy path caused by the corrosion of hooves, paws and feet before me. I keep walking until I come across a grove of acacia trees. A few giraffes are browsing them, their blue-purple, puncture-proof tongues curling around the thorn filled branches to reach the tasty leaves. The giraffes exchange a word of greeting with me before returning back to browse.

I pass by the Watering Hole and see a wide variety of animals. Antelopes, Thompson gazelles, hippos, rhinos, hyenas, egrets, tick birds and other creatures are all gathered here to drink from the clear, reflecting waters. I briefly stop by to take a sip. Little did I know there was something stalking me from behind. I did not know until a pair of colored paws reached out and jabbed me in the shoulder blades, causing me to lose my balance and fall in over the edge. I leap out of the freezing cold waters like a torpedo and onto the shore, where a certain black-maned lion is chuckling evilly. Taka.

"I'm going to kill you Taka" I yell at the smaller lion. He looks up at me with that evil smirk of his. How I loathe that smirk!

"Chill, dear brother of mine. Mother warned you of that low boiling point of yours" he teases back. How I hate it when he teases me! I quickly think of a verbal counterattack.

"And mother warned you about drooling in your sleep. Isn't that what prompted your wife to attack you this morning" I say, feigning a calm attitude. He appears shocked at my fast timed verbal insult before gaining an annoyed look.

"Touche dear brother."

"Likewise brother. Now c'mere you" I say before putting him in a headlock and rubbing my paw rapidly across his head, causing him to yelp as his mane is exposed to the heated friction my paw is causing.

"Ahh! Not the mane, not the mane! Muffy you big oaf! Release me this instant" he yells, desperately trying to get away, but I'm not letting him go that easily. No way.

"Now way, no how, little brother. You messed up my mane so I see it as fit to mess up yours" I reply, still head rubbing him.

"Oh, come on! You were sitting at the edge totally clueless. It was to easy to get you."

"Well easy or not, you messed up my mane so I'm going to mess up yours."

I continue rubbing his mane until it looks frizzy enough to release him. I do so and he immediately tries to brush it down. Its going to take a long while until he can get it the way it is. I shake off the water off my body and my mane. It will take awhile to dry but at least I get away with getting a bath from mom. She occasionally bathes us despite we being adults and not cubs anymore. But who has the guts to go against mother? No one, that who.

Taka glares at me while still trying to fixed his ruined hairstyle. His mane looks like a zebra mohawk that has been used as a bird's nest and then picked by monkeys, on a hot humid day. In short, his mane is ruined. Maybe I went too far.

"Gee, thanks Mufasa. Now how am I going to approach Zira" he says sarcastically.

"I don't know? Tell her you were attacked by zebras with a fashion sense so they mixed your hair like theirs. then birds used your mane as a nest, the monkeys picked bugs out of it and it all happened on a hot humid day" I suggest. Taka is not amused.

"You moronic idiot. She'll kill me" he moans.

"Well that's what you get for picking a lioness for your queen with homicidal tendencies" I tease.

"Your not helping! What am I going to do about this" he says while pointing to his slightly less ruined mane. I shrug before eyeing some African Tulips on some lowly bushes on the banks of the Water Hole. Their crinkly, flame-colored petals remind me of the sunrise earlier. I pick a few before giving them to Taka.

"Here, maybe these will work. You can say that you escaped from some angry rhinos into the bushes to get her these flowers" I suggest. He looks thoughtful at this notion before taking them and mumbling a quick "thanks" before heading back to Pride Rock. I watch as he goes. Maybe I should get some flowers for Sarabi and mom. I also see some Wild Hibiscus flowers growing near the banks. I know from Taka and Uru that their flowers only last a day before wilting. Their star-shaped petals are a light yellow and they have a dark center to them. I sniff a few of them. They smell kinda sweet. Yes, I believe these will be perfect to present to my mom and wife. I pluck two from their velvety stems. I won't take more because the flowers are needed to be pollinated and produce seeds for the plant.

I start heading back with the gifts for the two main girls in my life. Pride Rock, large and majestic, comes into view. I see Taka has already given Zira the flowers. She sports a flower tucked behind the ear look. Sarafina also has the same look, probably from either Zira or Taka giving her a flower. I come up the steps and head toward my mom and wife. The looks on their faces are ones of happiness as I place the star-shaped flowers behind their ears. They thank me and Sarabi kisses my cheek. All this and it's only noon.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

Speaking of noon, it's time for Taka and I to go on our patrols. To scout out over our borders if any danger is imminent. We say our goodbyes before heading out. We decide to take the patrols by heading in a counter-clockwise direction.

It doesn't take long until we intake a new scent. One that is not indigenous to the area. Another lion.

We pick up the pace until we reach some rocks and boulders lying about near some cliffs. Here the scent is strongest. We look behind a rock to see an adult male lion. He has a dirty blonde pelt, a medium brown mane and hazel green eyes. He is laying on a rock, appearing to be waiting for something. He is no from out pride. He must be a rogue. Taka and I slink out from behind the rock and make our way toward him. We will try to approach him calmly and see why he is here. If he chooses to use force we will not hesitate to defend and attack him. But he look young, perhaps a year into adulthood, and probably will not attack.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in our Pridelands" I ask. The lion turns to look at me and immediately stands up from his place on the rock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, y-you see, um, I'm waiting for someone. She promised she'd be here by now" he stutters. His voice sounds young.

"She? She who" I question him again. "And who are you?"

"Oh my name is Ni sir. And she, she is-" he is cut off when a voice calls his name.

"NI!"

We turn to see none other than Sarafina coming over to where the lion, now known as Ni, is. Ni perks up at his name being called and then he rushes to embrace her. "Sarafina" he calls back to her. I hear Taka gasp as he sees his best friend embracing another lion. It is quite shocking. The two stop hugging and walk over to us.

"Oh, Taka, Mufasa. I did not expect you to be here. Allow me to explain myself and him. This is Ni. He's a rogue who came here a few weeks ago after you became kings. He met me and we've been in a secret relationship for the past few months" Sarafina admits, her cheeks blushing reddish-pink.

Taka then walks up to both of them. His eyes are partially widened with shock. "You've been in a relationship with a lion and you didn't tell me! Why! I would have been really excited for you Fina about your new boyfriend" he exclaims.

Sarafina and Ni both blush. "I would have told you about Ni, but I was worried on how you would react. And Ni's not my boyfriend, he's my mate" Sarafina confesses, still blushing a deep pink. Taka and I gasp at this new revelation.

"W-what" Taka gasps.

"Taka, I'm pregnant" Sarafina admits. Then the world spins for Taka as he flops down in the sand in a dead faint. "Taka", we all scream.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

I do not know how long I had fainted, until I regained consciousness. I blacked out when I heard Sarafina was pregnant. Sarafina, pregnant, with cubs. My best friend in the whole entire world, is with cubs. And she didn't tell me about it. The information was just to much to absorb all at once so that's the reason why I fainted. I look up to the feel of cool water on my face and I see three lion faces looking down at me. Mufasa, Sarafina and Sarafina's mate, Ni. They all back away from my face so that I could get some air and get up.

"Are you okay, Taka" my brother asks me. No, I want to scream out at him. I just found out my best friend is pregnant by an unknown lion that I had just met today. But I try to remain calm by taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay" I reply. I hear 3 sighs of relief, one from each lion. Sarafina then comes up to me as I try to stand up.

"Taka, I know I may have upset you by not telling you earlier about Ni and me, but please don't hate us. I'm really sorry" she replies, tears forming in her eyes. How can I be mad at a face like that? True she did upset me by not telling me earlier, but she did it for love. Love that would soon become a cub. So its okay.

"I don't hate you Fina, but you did upset me by not telling me earlier. But you did it out of love to protect your mate. So I cannot be angry at you. Instead I'm really happy for you and Ni. I know you'll make an excellent mother" I reply. Sarafina and Ni both look at me with shocked faces before Sarafina jumps at me and hugs me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you Taka. You are the most sweetest, kindest best friend a lioness could ever have,. I'm just so happy right now" she says, tears of happiness dripping from her face onto my fur. I quickly wipe them away. We separate from each other.

"Yes well, I truly am really happy for you. I know you and your future cub are really lucky to have a lion like Ni in their lives. And congratulations by the way" I reply.

"Yes, congratulations" Mufasa also says.

"Thank you both" both Ni and Sarafina reply.

We all agree now to head back to Pride Rock together. Mufasa has agreed to make Ni a Pridelander, if he promises to be loyal to his fellow pride members. We are greeted by the entire pride. They are curious about the newcomer and start asking questions about him, questions like "Who is he?", "Where is he from?", and "Is he single?", until Mufasa tell them to be silent.

"Friends, family, fellow pride members. Today we welcome a new lion into our ranks. His name is Ni. He comes from lands far, far away. He is Sarafina's mate and is so requested by her to become a Pridelander. Ni, do you promise to be loyal to your pride? To support your fellow sister and brother brethren in times of war, as well as in times of peace" Mufasa asks.

"I do" Ni replies.

"Then I now pronounce you one of us. Welcome to the pride" Mufasa welcomes. The other pride members now gather around him and Sarafina, welcoming him into the pride and congratulating him and Sarafina on the pregnancy. Mother comes over to Mufasa and I, both.

"I am very proud of you boys today. for showing compassion on another lion that is not our own. And Taka; I am very proud of you for being happy for both him and Sarafina being together. The Great Kings and Queens of the Past look and smile down on you both" she says. "Thanks mom" we both reply.

It is now late afternoon and the sun has already started to make its descent in the sky. We all start heading into the den. All of us. I meet up with Zira and she gives me a playful nip on the ear. "Ouch" I reply. We make our way to our spot in the den and cuddle. Sarafina passes up with Ni and she gives me a smile and a wink, which I return.

Twilight starts to descend on the Pridelands, wrapping it in a veil of dusky grey. A few stars appear out in the grayish-blue sky. Night is soon to come upon the Pridelands. Zira sets her head in my forelegs and I set my head on hers. I remicent on how blessed I am with a beautiful mate and queen, a kingdom to rule, wonderful family and friends and a future cub. My eyes start to droop as sleep starts to creep up on me. Before I fall completely asleep, a thought suddenly appears in my mind, startling me awake. There are three pregnant females in this pride.

And Sarafina makes four.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Taka. First there were three and now their are four. Anyway I promised this chapter was going to be happier. I tried to also include some funny bits into this chapter. I also made Ni, Sarafina's mate and Nala's father. It makes sense to me. Plus I didn't want to make an OC for Nala's dad when Lion King cannon is available. So their. Also I made Uru pregnant with another cub. Tell me if you think it should be a boy or a girl. By the way, African tulips and African wild hibiscus flowers are real and their beautiful. I highly recommend that you look them up to see them sometime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of you who have faved, followed andor reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, so thanks. Sincerely v.t.7**


	7. Chapter 7 Promises mean Everything

_**Promises mean Everything**_

**Chapter 7. Alright first up, Agent007.1 asked me a very important question in their review: Who is the bad guy in this story? Well originally I was going to let Ahadi survive and be exiled, seeking revenge on his sons, but in WolfWarrior1's Lion King fanfic "Brothers", Ahadi was exiled and I wasn't going to steal parts from other people's stories. V.t.7 does not steal stories or does any other acts of plagiarism! That's just wrong, sick and just lazy. Even though WolfWarrior1's story is amazing, I will not copy one of theirs just because I have writer's block or something. So now about the villain, I been thinking of some thoughts for the main villain in this story, because this story needs a main antagonist. So I thought of a villain and you will meet him in this chapter. Well sort of.**

**Oh, and thanks to Agent007.1 voting, I think I will be making Uru have a girl cub. Cubbies! Thanks Agent007.1!**

** There is still time to vote, so if you want Uru's cub to be a boy or a girl please say so in your review. Voting ends in the next chapter.**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and King Ahadi, Queen Uru, and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well. I do not own ****WolfWarrior1's Lion King fanfic "Brothers" either. Its a great story, by the way and I recommend you check it out.**

**Slight injury and blood warning: nothing too intense for young readers.**

**Please enjoy the story and please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

><p><span>Sarafina's POV<span>

It is late afternoon, when I feel a kick in my stomach. Placing a paw over where the kick happened I wait patiently for it to happen again. A thump once again appears. My cub is kicking. Sarabi, Uru, and Zira are all with me in the den. My adopted sister Zira gives me a friendly pat on the back as I gaze lovingly on my stomach. I can't wait for the cub to come out. I am so excited to be a mom!

"So have you thought of a name" a voice asks out, distracting me from my daydream. I see Uru looking at me.

"Huh oh yes, Ni and I have decided Moyo if its a boy and Nadra if its a girl" I reply.

"Moyo and Nadra. What beautiful names" Sarabi says, allowing the words to roll off her tongue, as if to savor them.

"Yes. Moyo means "Heart" in Swahili and Nadra is the Swahili word for "Unique" I reply, remembering their meanings like my mother taught me.

I sigh. My mother passed away a few months ago from old age. I had ran out towards the borders to be by myself and cry. I had been sobbing my heart out when I heard a voice ask if I was alright. I turned around to see a lion, Ni, and he comforted me over the loss over my mother. He said he was in the Pridelands because he was exiled from his pride. The leader of his old pride was afraid that Ni would try and take over the pride so he banished him. Ni had wandered around for weeks until he had made it to the Pridelands. He had come upon a sobbing lioness, me, and had asked if I was alright. Ever since then I have sworn not to tell the pride of the existence of Ni. Over the past few months our relationship with one another grew, and now the unborn cub in my belly is the result.

Cubs are the offspring of two lions love for one another. I've known that ever since I was a cub. My grandmother told me that. Ni also told me that his name meant "I Am" in Swahili.

"Such beautiful names with beautiful meanings indeed" Zira says, disturbing me from my thoughts. I decide to change the subject.

"So Zira, have you, Uru and Sarabi decided on what to name your cubs" I ask. Haha, I got their attention now.

"Well I'm pretty confident that I will have a girl so I will name her Naima" Uru replies. Naima, what a gorgeous name for a girl.

"If I have a boy, his name will be Simba, if I have a girl, she will be named Aki" Sarabi says. Also gorgeous names for cubs.

"Taka and I haven't really decided on cub names, but I think if we have a boy, Taka wants him to be named Taja" Zira admits. We giggle a bit at this.

"Taja? Why don't you just call him Taka Jr." I reply, still giggling. The other lionesses laugh at this joke. Zira then gains a slightly mad look, but its a joking one.

"If Taka thinks he can get away with naming our cub after himself, I will personally shave his mane off while he sleeps" Zira retorts. Even more laughter fills the den.

We then hear footsteps as the lionesses bring fresh meat into the den. Even though I am the hunting party's leader, I have to take it easy for my cub. There are zebra, gazelles and wildebeests in the jaws of the huntresses. I love zebra, and so does Ni. Speaking of which, where is Ni? Also speaking of boys, where are the men of the den? It's not likely of them to miss dinner.

"Hey, has anyone else seen Mufasa, Taka and Ni" I ask. Dwala comes over to talk to me.

"Last I heard Mufasa was going on patrol and Taka was going out to get to know Ni a little better" she replies.

"Yeah, Mufasa told me too" Diku replies, also coming up.

"They'll be back soon enough. Remember: a way to a lion's heart is through their stomach" Naanda says, while dragging a wildebeest carcass. A few of the lionesses chuckle at this statement. But Naanda is right. If there's food, the males of the pride will come home soon. The hunting pride lets the pregnant lionesses have first choice on the menu. Its sort of a tradition for the other pride members to do so. Its still very kind of them to let the other eat before they do.

I began to dig into a zebra carcass. The meat is still warm and so delicious. I have to be careful to save some for my mate. Then again, he's not the one who's pregnant. I savor each bite. I have had several cravings for zebra meat lately. Ni says that if I'm not careful, I'll look like an creamy-orange hippo. "A cute hippo", I retorted before smacking him upside the head. He just laughed and ran ahead. I love him so much.

The heavy foot fall of footsteps and the quick flapping of wings distracts me from my mealtime. Who distracts me from my mealtime?! It is Mufasa and Zazu coming into the cave. They both look out of breath. The quickly scan me out from the others in the cave. They rush over to me, the look on their faces tell me something is definitely wrong. Sarabi looks concerned and walks over to my side.

"What is it dear? Couldn't get here fast enough for mealtime" she gently teases, but a look at his face causes her smile to quickly disappear.

"I'm not here for the food, I'm here for Sarafina. Sarafina, your mate, Ni. He was attacked near the border" he pants. I gasp. Ni attacked? Taka was with him. Surely he wouldn't...

"My reports say that he was attacked by a rogue lion and some jackals. Taka stayed and tried to fend the off" Zazu replies, also panting heavily. The others gape at this horrifying revelation. My heart feels heavy in my chest. Ni being attacked. No it can't be true! It just can't be true!

"Where are they" I practically scream at them both. The both flinch and take a step back. "Near the western part of the border, the part that leads onto the mountains. But Sarafina, I don't think its a good idea to go ..." he is cut off when I keep yelling at him.

"You don't understand! Ni is my mate and I love him! I got to go see if he is alright! He and Taka, both" I yell before darting out the den entrance and down the rocks. I hear my name being called by Mufasa and some of the other lionesses, but I simply block out the noise with my ears and keep running. I am careful not to trip on rocks and logs, in caution for my unborn cubs safety.

It doesn't take long until I'm at the western border. Also named the "Mountain's Pathway", due to this being the path that leads to the mountains bordering the west part of our lands. There are a few boulders and rocks scattered about. This place is not far from where I first met Ni. I have to find him! Taka too. Both are the two most important lions in my life. I can't lose them, I just can't.

I hear labored breathing and I follow the sound to a small pool of water surrounded by rocks. I gasp at the sight before me. Ni is laying by the pool of water. His throat is slashed and he has cuts and bruises covering his entire dirty-blonde body. He looks to be struggling to keep breathing. His breaths are shakily at best.

I see Taka creating a makeshift leaf bandage out of leaves from a nearby, low-growing palm tree. He then tries to wrap it around Ni's slashed neck to stunt the wound's bleeding process. Taka doesn't look to great either. He has several bite and claw marks over him and his cheek is bleeding from a cut. There are lion and jackal paw marks all over the place. A dead jackal lays a few feet away from them.

I rush over to them. They notice me and call my name. "Sarafina" Ni calls, before descending into a fit of cough, a few spitting out blood. I run over to him. He looks up at me with bloodshot hazel-green eyes. Those beautiful hazel-green eyes. He tries to smile at me, but starts coughing up blood again. Taka comes over to sit beside me.

"He and I were attacked by a lion and his jackal army. We were just walking along, talking about things together, when a lion appeared over the ridge. A few jackals were with him. He was a grey-brown in color and had a dark colored mane. He also had murderous intent, swirling in his deep red eyes. They were almost a brown color. He also had several scratches littered across his body and one of his ears was cut" Taka says, shaking his head in memory of the lion who had attacked him.

"He said Ni must die and that if I didn't stand down, he would take over the Pridelands. I couldn't abandon my fellow pride member so I stayed with him to fight. He sent the jackals to attack us. We were outnumbered too greatly. The lion then leaped down and clawed Ni throat, causing him to collapse. The lion then laughed evilly and called his jackals back. Before he left over the ridge, he said if I ever came across him again, he kill me" Taka explained.

I gasp with tears falling from my eyes. My mate was attacked and my best friend was threatened! By a lion who was not from our lands and who we didn't even know. Ni tries to reach his paw out to mine. I place my paw closer to his and he clutches it as hard as he can, while looking at me. He tries to speak but just succeeds in coughing up more blood. Taka places a paw on Ni's shoulder.

"Easy friend. We'll get you over to Rafiki and hopefully, he'll be able to patch up and heal your wounds and you'll be alright in no time" he tries to reassure, but I hear some doubt in his voice. However I must remain strong.

"Yes dearest. Just keep resting. We'll get you over to Rafiki as soon as we can" I say.

He rasped out the next words that burrow deep in my heart. "S-sarafina, I-i'm dying" he rasps. Those words dig deep into my heart.

"N-no! You can't be! Just keep holding on Ni. We'll get you to safety. And after you recover, you can be the father to our cub" I plead with him.

He shakes his head as much as he can. "No, I'm sorry Sarafina, but my time is up. I don't think I'll be able to see our cub after all. You'll have to raise him or her without me" he rasps.

"No, no!" I keep shaking my head and crying.

"He moves his paw from mine and uses it to caress my cheek. "Shh, shh, Sarafina" he whispers. He then turns his head a bit to look at Taka. "Taka, I need you to do me a favor" he asks.

"Anything for you, Ni" Taka replies.

"Listen to me, I need you to take care of Sarafina for me. Please take care of her and the cub. Be the cub's father for her. Please" Ni begged.

"I will my friend. I'll take care of Sarafina and he cub for you. I promise" Taka replies. He then moves to wrap a foreleg over my shoulders.

Ni then looks at me one last time. "Fina, I want you to name our girl, Nala. If its a boy, call him the first words that come out of his mouth" Ni says, his eyes growing dimmer.

"I will Ni. Please don't leave me. I love you" I cry out.

"I love you too, and I'll...always..be..with..you..." he says one last time before taking his last breath. My heart breaks as I watch my husband die in my arms.

"NI!" I cry out before collapsing onto his body, sobbing into his mane. My heart throbs with pain as my husband lays limp in my arms. Taka also starts to cry, rubbing my back with his paw. A lion has just been stolen from us. The late afternoon sun dips under the horizon. A dusky grey set over up. Perfect for the events that have just transpired. The shadows from the cliffs and ridge near us provide a darkness that suits the actions of today.

We both sob until night has passed over the lands. Taka then stands up and takes Ni's body and places it on his back. I look up at him, with confused and tear-filled eyes. "We're going to take him to Pride Rock, so that the others can see and hear the bravery and death of our fellow pride member. He will be buried along with the Great Kings and Queens of the Past" he says. I nod in understanding, as we head back to the pride. Taka walks closely beside me. Sometimes he will give me a soothing nuzzle or to lick the tears on my face, to brush away the tears. He is such a loyal friend. One who stayed by me when I was a cub into my adulthood, one who made me leader of the hunting party, one who accepted me with Ni and as a mother to his cub, one that stayed by my mate until his death and is now going to take his place as caretaker to me and a father to my cub. Taka is such a wonderful friend.

Pride Rock comes into view. The pride is there, waiting in concern over the disappearance of myself a few hours ago. When they spot Ni's limp body on top of Taka's back, they rush down over to us and question us on what had happened. We tell them to be quiet and to bring the rest of the pride down here for a meeting. Soon all of the pride is gathered as Taka perches on a rock to acts as the main speaker. Ni's body is placed gently down onto the sandy ground next to me, so that all the pride can see and hear the bravery and death of my husband. The moon is a crescent, yet it sheds the perfect amount of life upon Ni's body.

"Ni's death was a terrible tragedy. But to leave behind his wife Sarafina and her yet to be born cub, to me, is a deep personal loss. He was a good friend to me, even though we had only know each other for a few months. So it is with a heavy heart and the last request Ni gave before he died, that I assume the role of a father to Sarafina's cub and caretaker to both her and her cub. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, Ni's spirit will rise amongst the Kings and Queens of the Past as a new star. Bright, beautiful and mended. Though he was not a king, ruler or of noble birth, he had all the qualities of one. For that we shall bury him amongst our dead previous rulers in the fields of where their bodies lay. And we shall come together to mourn the loss of our fellow pride member and to greet his soon-to-be-born cub in a glorious future, yet to come" Taka spoke, his voice filled with sorrow, grief, wonder and honesty on how he saw Ni's death as.

The Taka and lions of the pride then bow their heads in respect and in mourning for the death of Ni. A few of them come over to comfort me. I have tears for both my husband's dead body and ones for the beauty of the movement Taka's speech has caused me. To truly give a speech like that shows me how wonderful and caring Taka is as king. He then comes over to embrace me in a hug. I sob into his maned chest. Zira comes over to me and lays a paw on mine, showing me her sorrow and care for my mate.

Tonight we buried my mate on the top of the hill in the fields of the previous rulers. A single tree is on it, just barely a sapling. It has a few blooming flowers on its branches. Its leaves are a dark green, contrasting with the white flowers blooming this night. It seems like a perfect place for a grave. We carefully dig a hole close enough to the tree, not to disturb its growth, but close enough to just touch its stem. We carefully place Ni's body in the hole and gently cover it back up again.

A few of the lionesses have brought flowers of all kinds to place on the grave. African tulips, wild hibiscus, impala lilies, devil's thorn, flame lilies, leopard orchids, river crinium, water hyacinth, wild foxglove, rock jasmine, blood lilies, candelabra flowers, and even a desert rose are found and placed on the grave. It really looks beautiful. A few of the flowers who still have their stems and roots are planted, so that they will always be there to mark the grave.

After a few prayers and more tears shed the rest of the pride heads back. Only, I remain to weep. I then feel a paw on my shoulder and look up to see who it is. Taka. I sob into his chest some more, its already soaked with tears. He places his chin over my neck, as he too, cries. We stay like this the longest of time. Taka says one last thing before we head back.

"Rest in Peace, Ni. I will never forget you or my promise I made to you."

We head back to Pride Rock. Taka brings me to the spot where he and his mate share. Zira is fine and more than willing to let Taka take care of me and my cub. She gives me a sad smile before licking my tears away. I smile back at my sister. Taka the moves between us as he settles down to comfort both of us. We both snuggle into his sides. I fall asleep sad knowing my husband has died, but I am happy to know Taka will take care of me and still be my best friend. And with those thoughts I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sobbing loudly and blows nose into tissue). I know you must hate me for killing Ni, but I wanted to make the villain someone you guys could really hate and dislike for his crimes. Also I adjusted Taka speech about Ni, from the original speech he had about Mufasa and Simba's death in the Lion King. Kudos to you if you caught that reference I used. I made Taka, Sarafina's caretaker and the adopted father for her future cub. The flowers mentioned at Ni's grave were researched from.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for killing Ni! I liked him too you know! But now a new enemy is prowling the borders. Just what exactly is he up to? Find out in the next exciting chapter of_ A Change in Fate_. Please read and review! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	8. Chapter 8 Cub Overload

**_ Chapter 8. _****_Cub Overload!_**

**_"Overload, overload, its a cute overload. Don't you want to take us home? Cute, cute, cute, cute overload!"-Cute Overload by Parry Gripp and Dan Phillips._**

**I had this song stuck in my head for as long as I have had the idea for this chapter. It may take awhile to post more chapters since winter break is over and school is starting. Don't worry my readers, I will still continue my stories. Thank you everyone who has been posting reviews for my story. I feel so happy to receive them. Virtual treats for all of you!**

**So first up, Agent007.1 and a few other readers, mentioned that they felt that I killed Ni off to early. I know I did and I'm so sorry to you readers. I'm sorry to you too Ni! Anyway, I took Agent007.1's suggestion and I will be doing a flashback with Ni and Taka. And as for pirate22's reviews, I just might do that, just might. So read to find out.**

**And now the poll for Uru's cub. (drumroll please) ITS A GIRL! All reviews voted for a girl, so here you will meet her and the other cubs in this chapter. Cub overload!**

**I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and Queen Uru and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well. I only own my OC's Kira, Kilana and Alani.**

**Warning: This chapter contains pregnant lionesses giving birth. There are no deep descriptions on the subjects or the scenes when they happen so don't worry. Though discretion is still advised while reading.**

**Must. Read. Story. NOW!**

* * *

><p><span>A few months after the last chapter<span>

Sarafina's POV

I struggle in my sleep. No matter how I try to push the images and memories out of my mind, they keep coming back. I keep seeing my mate's bloodied body, the jackals, and the mysterious lion coming back to him to a gruesome display of murder. I can not go one second without closing, my eyes and seeing the last view of him before we buried him. I imagine myself trying to save him, but I am always unable to do so. Sometimes I see them going after me after there done with Ni. I am cornered in between some boulders and a cliff and the enemy keeps advancing. The dark lion then charges at me, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, straight for my heart, when I hear a voice yelling at me.

_"Fine! Sarafina! Wake up! Wake up! your having another nightmare!_

My eyes shoot open as I wake up. I gasp for the cool evening air as I hyperventilate. My eyes have dark rings around the from lack of sleep. My face is damp with tears and the rest of me is covered in night sweat. Cold fear sweat. I keep breathing so hard, its hurts as I inhale. A pair of red-brown paws suddenly wrap around my neck. I scream and struggle as I try to move away from the dark lions paws and the darkness around me. But the paws just hold me tighter.

"Fina. Calm down Fina" a voice whispers into my ear. I immediately stop struggling. I turn my head behind me to see a pair of bright green eyes staring right back at my aqua green ones.

"Taka" I whisper back and the figure, still holding me, nods. I burry my face into his jet-black chest, the night making it seem more darker than it is. I feel a soothing movement on my head as Taka smooths my fur with his paw. He also gently licks a few of the tears off of my face. He gently rocks his body, back and forth until I calm down. I hear mewling nearby. I turn to see Zira trying to calm down her newborn cubs, Nuka and Kira. They were born along with Mufasa's and Sarabi's cub, Simba, a few nights ago.

Nuka is the older cub by a few seconds. He has his mother's red eyes and his fathers black mane tuft. His fur is a combination of both his parents, a reddish-tan color. His name means trash in Swahili. When we asked why Taka chose it, he replied that he wanted the cub's name to be just like his. Zira had simply shook her head and said it was better than Taja or Taka Jr. She also said that he reminded her of his father, so his name should be like his father's. The youngest of the two, Kira, is born a few seconds after Nuka. She also has a reddish-tan fur color, but its lighter than Nuka's. She has her father's bright green eyes and his cheek tufts. She has the quieter temperament of the two and its seems like its easier to put her down for a nap.

But now, both cubs are crying out,with poor Zira trying to sooth them. I give her an apologetic look. She gives me a slightly mad look before resuming licking and cuddling her cubs. Thankfully, they calm down soon enough and Sarabi's and Mufasa's cub didn't wake up during the wailing fest. Simba is a clone of his father's looks, with his golden fur color and red tail tuft. He also has Mufasa's red eyes. The only thing he got from his mother though, was her inner ear markings. A few days old and he already is curious on what lies outside the cave. Only Uru and I have yet to give birth to our cubs.

Taka loosen his grip on me before moving one of his paws up to his face. Our both green eyes lock on to onto each other's. "Fina" he whispers softly. "Are you okay now?"

I sniff, holding back my tears. A few escape and he gently wipes them away. He has been doing this a lot lately, due to my frequent nightmares. "No, no I'm not okay. I keep seeing his body, his face everytime I close my eyes. I keep hearing his last words in my head. I keep seeing the dark lion and the jackals attacking him before they attack me" I reply, my voice breaking at the end. He hugs me tighter and pulls me closer to his chest. I keep sobbing into his chest, the warmth and softness from it calming me down. We stay like this for a couple minutes.

Zira starts to fall asleep beside us, with her cubs. She knows about the recurring nightmares and about how Taka has been comforting me. I thought that she would be enraged at me for allowing myself to be cared for and comforted by Taka, but surprisingly, she's been taking it well. She has been fine these past few months, with me sharing her mate. Plus I keep babysitting her cubs when she is out hunting or on a stroll, so I pay her back well enough. She jokes that she doesn't know which is harder, taking care of her cubs or not rushing back to her cubs when she's out. She's so nice to me. I'm glad were sisters. Not by blood, but by spirit.

Eventually, Taka and I break apart from the hug. He then stands up, his slightly muscular, brownish-red frame, darkened in the caves lack of direct moonlight. He walks over toward the start of the cave and motions me to follow him. I stand up as well, my swollen stomach barely above the ground. We both head outside, careful not to step on or disturb any of the other sleeping lions.

As soon as we reach the outside, the air shifts and a cool breeze flows past us. It is strangely calming. Taka then heads down the rock steps of Pride Rock. I follow after him. My stomach feels heavy and slows me down, but Taka is patient and helps me when I need it. When we reach the bottom, Taka goes down the sandy path leading into the grasses. I keep in step and pace with him. The grass is wet with morning dew. The drops of water on the blades of grass reflect the swimming, pale light of the stars. It is a few hours before dawn and so the sky is still dark and the animals are still fast asleep in the blanket of darkness.

We come up to some hills and since the morning dew has fallen on the ground, the path is slightly slippery. I trip several times and Taka pushes me back up every time. We soon reach the top of the hill. I look at the vegetation growing on the uprise.

Ni's grave has become a safe place for a wide variety of flowering plants. Lilies bend their beautiful heads down in the shade of the blooming tree. Several roses litter the ground in the rich soil. Devil's thorns shoot out their pinkish-red, thorn-like blossoms. A hibiscus bush brings out its star-shaped blossoms, like fireflies in the night. A beautiful garden over a grave it has become. I gasp at the new life sprouting over the death of another creature.

Taka moves ahead of me and sits down at the front of the now color-filled grave, motioning me to do the same. I sit down beside him, careful not to disturb any of the flowering blossoms or buds. The sapling, now in full bloom, has white star-shaped blossoms, deeply contrasting against the deep green leaves. It appears like the tree has been showered with the stars from above. I may be a bit tired when I say that the flowers almost appear to be glowing. I look over to Taka. He is staring deeply at the flora before us. he appears to be deep in thought. "Taka" I ask. He closes his eyes tightly, as if searching in his mind for a memory.

He dips his head and cracks a weak smile. "You know Ni would have loved to see his cubs Fina" he mutters, the smile still eminent. I dip my head as well, in sadness. "Yeah. Ni would have made a wonderful father" I reply while placing a paw to my belly. Another kick is felt. _"Any day now"_ I think.

Taka then lies down next to me. I copy his movements. He then places his paws on mine. "I have something to tell you about Ni. Its about the conversation we had before we were attacked" he says.

* * *

><p><span><em>Before the attack scene, a few months earlier<em>

_Taka's POV_

_"I'm really beginning to enjoy living here" the medium brown maned lion next to me quips. His eyes are an aqua green and his pelt is a dirty-blonde in color. I chuckle at his remark._

_"Yes, we really enjoy having you here. Especially Sarafina" I reply. He giggles back._

_"Yeah well, if it weren't for her, you and your brother's kindness toward me, I would still be a rogue, probably starving too" he says, while smiling at me. I smile back. We are walking near the western rocky border where Ni was found and accepted into the pride not to long ago. The grey and dull browns of the rocks create very interesting works of nature. The wind and sand has blown at the rocks, eroding it and causing long, deep marks in the stone. Many strange, weird and dazzling rock formations have been caused by this. It is quite an interesting place to take on our route around the Pridelands._

_"Yes well you're very welcome Ni. I have never seen Sarafina been this happy before in her life. I'm glad your arrival into the Pridelands has caused her happiness" I comment._

_Ni blushes before speaking again. "You sure seem to care about Sarafina, don't you" he inquires. I feel my cheeks heat up as I blush as well._

_"Yeah. Sarafina has been my best friend, beside my brother, ever since we were cubs. And I'm happy to see her so overjoyed with you and her cubs on the way" I state. Ni turns and grins at me._

_"Thank you, Taka. Thank you for being such a good sport about Sarafina and I being together. I know you may have felt scared, confused, or even angry at first learning of our relationship, but thank you for being understanding of our feelings toward each other" he says, gratitude flowing from his voice._

_"Its is of no problem Ni. I'm happy for you and Sarafina and I am proud to accept you into our pride as not only a pride member, but as a close brother of mine" I reply._

_"I've never had a brother" Ni says, his demeanor slightly sad now. I place my foreleg around his shoulders. _

_"You do now. Welcome to the family, brother" I say. His face perks up as his mouth widen into a large grin._

_"Thank you...brother" he says back._

_ Suddenly an evil chuckle fills the air and distracts us from our brotherly moment. Several dog-like cackles follow it. We turn our heads in direction of the sound, up to the ridge. A dark lion and several jackals were perched above it._

* * *

><p><span>Sarafina's POV<span>

"And so I stayed with Ni until the very end. I kept my promise to take care of you and the cubs. To me he was not only a friend, but a brother as well" Taka finishes. A few tears are welled up in his eyes as he finishes his tale. I gently wiped them away. I now know that Taka has had a deeper relationship with Ni, than I could have ever imagined it. He had made a pledge of brotherly love and had kept it to the very end. Even until this day.

"I never knew how much he meant to you Taka" I stutter out.

"He was a true brother of mine that now reside in heaven with the other Kings and Queens of the Past" Taka replies.

"Taka, thank you. Thank you for being the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Thank you for being my friend" I thank him, tears welling up in my eyes. I suddenly hug him, my arms wrapped tightly around him. He wraps his own arms back.

"Your welcome, Fina" he whispers back. He then says the next words that I will never forget "I will always be there for you Fina. You can always count on me."

I hug him tighter and he return the embrace. We stay like this until a few of the stars start to fade and the night is starting to end. Soon we'll be able to see the dawn. We then decide to head back to the pride for the remaining hours of lounging.

"C'mon, we better head back before the best warm spot are taken. C'mon, I'll race ya" he yells before speeding down the hill. I try to pursue after him.

"Taka, no fair! You know I can't run as fast as you when I'm pregnant" I yell back, starting to pant.

Yeah, you're as slow as a grounded duck. Maybe I should call you Waddles" he teases before dashing out of sight. I smirk before trying to go after him.

"Taka, that's mean. You know I..." I am cut off as a searing pain explodes in my lower abdomen. I instantly become paralyzed and fall to the ground. The pain is phenomenal. The merciless pain feels like a mixture of needles and hot coals are in my stomach. It feels like someone is beating and punching within my belly. I try to scream out, but my words and screams are caught in my throat I can only lay there helpless as I try to figure what's wrong. Like lightning, the answer shoots through my head. Oh No! Oh Great Kings no! I try again to scream out my words.

"T-t-taka, TAKA! HELP" I scream out, regaining use of my voice box. My voice us filled with agony as my stomach twists in pain. And Taka is nowhere in sight.

"TAKA, PLEASE HELP ME" I scream out again, my voice growing louder and more panicked by the second. A sudden rustle in the grasses nearby and a dark red blur shoots out from them. Taka is here now. Everything is going to be okay. He bends in concern over my still paralyzed body. My limbs feel to heavy and too numb to move by myself. His face had an extremely worried expression on them.

"Fina, what's wrong" he asks. I look up at him with both a painful and annoyed expression. He should know what's wrong with me!

"I'm giving birth! That's what you idiot" I scream at him. Right now, I'm too much in pain to be concerned about his feelings. His face turns in horror. He appears stunned before immediately springing into action.

"Uh, don't worry Fina. I'll carry you to the pride the rest of the way. You'll going to be alright" he says. A scream from me is my only response. My paws are on my abdomen, trying somehow to sooth the pain, but with no avail.

Taka then picks me up by the nape my neck and lifts me up, before turning and placing my limp body onto his red-brown back. I immediately latch on, digging my claws into his shoulder blades and burying my face into his mane to muffle the screaming. He flinches in pain, but I could not care less at the moment. He has no idea of how much agonizing pain I am in at the moment. So I think to myself _"Just get on with it, you lazy, warthog-faced, cow!" _

He immediately starts running, with me on his back, to Pride Rock. The early morning/late evening air whips past my face and ears as we stream by, forcing me to bury my face deeper into Taka's mane. My abdomen feels swollen in pain and I think some of the birth fluids came out. Take just sprints faster.

Pride Rock keeps coming closer and closer as we speed toward it. In no time at all, we are at the base of the rocks. Taka then bounds loudly up the rocks, his footsteps sounding like a herd of stampeding elephants. As we reach the top, another scream emanates from the inside of the cave. A few of the pride members including Mufasa, Sarabi and her cub, Zira and her cubs, and a few other are all outside. Another scream resounds. Uru!

I begin to scream in pain as well. The others notice us as I am let down by Taka and assisted by two other lionesses. I am the lead into the dark cave where Uru is already going into labor.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

I watch as Sarafina is helped into the cave where mother is already giving birth to my new sibling. My heart races in panic as the possibilities start flooding my mind. I know birthing is a difficult process for pregnant lionesses. Often times, lionesses have died or have become ill from the process. I know Zira and Sarabi have emerged healthy, yet tired from going into labor and their cubs are healthy to, but that of mom and Sarafina? Will they be alright? What about the cubs?_ "The cubs!"_ This thought brings along a new set of fears and worries. What is going to happen to them? Will they be deformed or have other birth defects? Will they survive their first day of life? Or will their first breath be their last? My breathing starts to accelerate. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. The vibrations stream from my heart, throughout my body, along with the feeling of worry and panic.

I then feel a paw on my shoulder blade. I see Mufasa's paw on me and his gaze boring into mine, his eyes filled with reassure. More screams fill the air as both lioness are going into labor. And the fear is back. Mufasa moves in front of me, his red eyes lock with my green ones.

"Taka, mother and Sarafina are going to be fine" he starts, before a blood-curdling scream fills the air. From which lioness, I am not sure. I try to move past him and rush into the cave, but he stops me.

"Taka, they are going to be alright. Kilana and Dwala are their to help them. They and their cubs are going to be perfectly fine" he reassured.

I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Mufasa is right. Kilana is the best the medicine lioness the pride had ever seen. She has taken Dwala under her wing as an assistant and Dwala already shows great promise of being the next medicine lioness. I have nothing to worry about. The will be just fine.

One last scream fills the air. It can only be described as a combination of a vulture's screech, a hyena's scream, and the wind shrieking at high-pitch. The it is followed by a crack and the wailing of a cub. The wail is louder than usual, telling us that more than one cub has been born tonight. Kilana and Dwala then step out of the cave and nod at me. Uru and Sarafina promised me that I would be the first lion to see their cubs before everyone else.

I feel fear coursing through my veins as I turn back to see my mate Zira. She has managed to calm our cubs down and they are fast asleep in her forelegs. She smiles and nods at me. I take a deep breath before entering the cave.

I look ahead of me in the dark to see Sarafina and Uru with their new cubs. They are both panting slightly and shivering. There fur is covered with sweat and their eyes show the effects of birth, but they are okay. Sarafina nods and motions top the bundles of cubs in her forelegs. She part her forelegs them slightly and I am shocked still on what I see next. Two cubs, a boy and a girl, are nestled in their mom's forelegs, fast asleep. The girl has her mom's creamy tan fur color and the boy has his father's blondish pelt color, though it is a bit lighter. Their eyes are still closed from birth. They will open in a few days. Sarafina looks up from the brand new treasures in her arms to me. She gives a weak smile, before motioning to her newborn boy and girl.

I come closer to her to get a better look at them. "They're beautiful" I whisper. She smiles and motions her head to them.

"This one" she says while pointing to the sleeping girl, "will be Nala. And this one" she says while pointing to the boy, "I will wait a bit before naming him" she says. I ponder her naming ideas. Just like the names, Ni asked her to do.

"Nala. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, just like her mother" I say, pondering the name in my brain as the name rolls off my tongue.

"Isn't it" Sarafina weakly says before yawning tiredly, her eyes drooping. But she attempts to stay awake to see Uru's cub and show her new cubs to the other lions waiting outside for us.

Uru then lifts her forelegs slightly to reveal her new cub. "Come here dear. Come here and meet your new baby sister" she says.

Baby sister? I have a sister!? I look down in mom's paw to see a medium orange girl cub, mewling slightly as she snuggles against her mother's warm chest. I notice she has a marking on her head, a red-orange diamond-shaped marking. She's absolutely beautiful. I am immediately in love with my new baby sister.

"W-what's her name" I ask. Uru chuckles slightly as she gives her daughter a lick on the head.

"I was thinking of naming her Alani, after my grandmother's name" she replies. Alani, what a cute and unique name.

"Alani, its perfect" I state. Uru smiles at me before looking lovingly at her baby girl in her forelegs.

"Alani, my little girl. My baby daughter" she whispers softly, before kissing her daughter.

A few whispers are heard in the background. The others must be getting impatient. The sun is beginning to come up. We all chuckle before the ladies nod at me to go fetch them. I go out to relieve the others of their maddening suspense. I come out of the cave and nod at the other pride members. They then begin to quietly move into the cave to see the new arrivals, tip-toeing and speaking in hushed whispers. Zira takes Kira in her mouth and I take Nuka as we carry them back into the cave. Nuka squirms a bit in my mouth.

The gentle coos and awws of the rest of the pride members fills my ears and fills my heart with joy. My best friend is now a mother. And I am the adopted father. We go to a different spot in the cave since Sarafina and Uru are occupying our usual spots at the minute. The new mother and the already mother then yawn and fall fast asleep. Giving birth has really tuckered them and their cubs out.

I set Nuka down in my forelegs, while Zira has Kira. Nuka stops squirming and hits my nose with his paw. He giggles as I try to remove the itch from my nose without moving my paws. Kira, beside him, also giggles and hits her mom's nose. Zira sneezes away from her, causing even more giggling. We both have giggling cubs in our arms. Zira smiles and licks Kira's tummy, causing her to scream in laughter. I lean down and start to nibble lightly on Nuka's exposed stomach. He laughs harder and tries to squirm out under my head with no success.

Finally after a few more minutes of tickling, the cubs lay happy and exhausted in our forelegs. Nuka gives a great, big yawn and snuggles deeper into my chest before snoring softly. Kira also catches the sleepiness and snuggles into Zira's chest. We look in adoration of our loving, beautiful cubs. Zira leans over to me and gives me a kiss on the muzzle and cuddles my neck. I return the sweet gestures. My eyelids then become sleepy. A few more minutes of lounging couldn't hurt. Its almost morning anyway.

I am about to resume snoozing when Mufasa comes up and nudges me. His eyes have a mischievous, yet serious look in them. "Wake up Taka. Its time to go on patrol" he says.

I groan and try to ignore him but I know he is right. As king I have duties and responsibilities to look after. Lounging can wait. I force my eyes open, move the soundly sleeping Nuka to Zira, who chuckles at me, and force my tired body to get up. I stretch, but it does little to remove the tiredness. Mufasa chuckles. "C'mon Taka" he says while heading out.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I say, following him. The morning sun coming out, blinds me for awhile. When I finally can see, I follow Mufasa off of Pride Rock and onto the Pridelands and cool, morning air. We then start to go on patrol. And I think to myself,

_Its going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor sleepy Taka. You woke up early, took Sarafina on a walk, rushed her back when she was giving birth, stayed up for both her and your mother's cubs birth, moved your cubs into the den, and were woken up again to go on patrol. How do you manage it? Sorry about the delay, school has started again and I have homework assignments to do before my fanfiction writing. Still doesn't mean I don't like you guys, just that its going to take more time to post chapters up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Thanks for voting for Uru's cub, Alani, and thanks for reviewing. They really mean a lot to me. I gave you Alani, Nala, and the unknown male cub for you. 3 guesses what he'll be named. Sincerely, v.t.7<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Cub Days

_**Cub Days **_**Chapter 9! So close to ten chapters. Don't worry, they'll be more than that. I plan to make this story a lot more chapters longer. And ****I ****made this ****chapter extra long, just for you.**

**So to recap the last chapter: Sarafina had a horrendous nightmare and Taka, keeping his promise to Ni, took her outside to Ni's grave and told her about his brotherly relationship with Ni in a flashback. They started to come back to Pride Rock when Sarafina began to give birth. Taka rushed her home, just as she and his mother, Uru, began giving birth. Uru gave birth to a daughter, Alani, and Sarafina gave birth to Nala and an unnamed male. 3 guesses to whom it is. You'll find out in this chapter. Now we are currently at the first Lion King movie. Let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King. Queen Uru and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Mheetu is Nala's little brother mentioned in the original concept plot for the Lion King and is also in the comics. Tojo, Tama, Chumvi, Kula, and Malka are in the comics as well. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**I only own my OCs Kira, Alani, Kilana, Kijivu, and Jasiri.**

**Thank you everyone who reads and/or reviews this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Now Miss Author, please let us read the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Sarabi's POV<span>

My little Simba takes his first steps outside the cave. His golden fur glistens in the sunshine through the tree leaves, while his amber eyes take in the world for the very first time. He puts one paw forward and then another. Zira beside me sets Nuka and Kira by Simba. Kira tries to get to her feet as well. Simba pads over to his cousin and bops her on the nose. Kira sneezes and falls on her bum. Simba giggles and then does the same to Nuka. Nuka doesn't sneeze, but instead bops Simba's nose back, eliciting a giggle from both boys.

I chuckle as I watch my son, nephew and niece interact. I have a feeling that they're going to become the best of friends when they grow up. I hear footsteps coming up from behind me. I swivel my head to see Uru, Sarafina and Taka, coming up with their cubs. Uru has a struggling Alani in her mouth. Sarafina has the baby male in her mouth while Taka is carrying Nala. I smile at them. Sarafina still waiting for her baby boy's first words, so she can name him. It was requested by Ni's last words to name him that and to name the girl Nala.

Sarafina smiles back and sets her son in her forelegs as she lays down beside me. Uru and Taka also set down their cubs and lay down near me, except that put Nala and Alani with Simba, Nuka and Kira, who pads over to meet their new playmates. They are soon all interacting with one another, touching the other ones noses, sniffing each other, nipping lightly at each others ears. They are so cute together. A mixture of gold, brown, red, orange, and tan blobs on the sandy floor in the shade.

I turn to look at Sarafina. She smiles back at me while gently licking her son. His eyes are a sparkling aquatic green, just like his mother's. Nala's eyes are more a bright blue-green in color, just like her father, Ni. The unnamed boy's fur is a light blonde in color like Ni's, but not so dirtyish. His nose is the cutest pink nose I have ever seen, except for Simba's. Rafiki came over to inspect the cubs after they were born. He said there was nothing wrong with them and that they were all healthy, but he said that due to the boy being born second, he may be at risk for sickness for the first year of his life. He said that it may be best for the boy to take it easy when playing with the other cubs his age and to make sure he got plenty of rest each night. So that is why he is in his mom's arms, receiving a bath.

The other cubs in the shade of the tree are giggling at a butterfly that has just flown into the resting place for the pride lionesses. Its wings are a mixture of yellows, oranges and reds, appearing like a flying wildfire. Its wings are streaked with black, making it appear like its transparent wings are made of stained glass. It softly lands on a lily growing here in the shade, daintily sipping its nectar.

The cubs all crawl to it on wobbly legs. Their paws and heads are still too large for their bodies, but that's what makes them even cuter. The butterfly flits up from its flower and gently floats on the breeze onto Alani's head. It must think that her dark orange marking on her face is another flower. Alani coos at it, before trying to bat it off her face. She misses and the butterfly heads out of the resting place, off to search for more nectar-filled flowers.

The cub then busied themselves again by pawing each other in what looked to be an early baby version of tag.

"Oh, how I wish my little baby boy could go down there and join them" Sarafina says beside me, still holding on to her baby boy.

"I know you do Fina. So do I, but we can't risk him getting sick and hurt so early on" Taka explains.

"We all want him to grow up big and strong, but we don't want him to be weak from the cruel and hard events of life during his baby stage" Uru explains. I marvel her wisdom. Like her name means "diamond, despite her growing frail body, her mind remains as sharp and bright as the rare gemstone she is named after. Her wisdom and guidance still remains to this day and we still go often to her for a piece of her knowledge to solve a dilemma.

"I know, but it is just not fair that we have to hold him back from such fun, cub hood activities. I wish he could join them and not get hurt" Sarafina moans.

"I wish to to" I agree.

"Me too" Taka agrees.

"Me too" Zira adds.

"Me too" a squeaky voice calls. We all are startled from it. We twist are heads around to see the object from where the sound came from. "Me too" it sounds again. We all turn our heads toward Sarafina, who looks down at her boy in her forelegs.

"D-did he just say..." Taka begins to ask.

"Me too" the sound repeats again, coming from the cub in Sarafina's arms. "Me too" he squeaks again. Sarafina appears shocked, before the shock melts away to show joy.

"He just said his first words. My baby boy just said his first words" Sarafina cries out joyfully. We begin to gather around him as the boy keeps crying out "Me too, me too!" We all aww and coo as he keeps speaking and hitting his mom lightly with his paws in excitement. I keep a close eye on the other cubs as we gather. They appear curious to the noise as well.

"Aww. He's so adorable. Wait, wait, wait. What shall we call him. Me too" Zira asks. We all turn to Sarafina's face.

"Sarafina appeared deep in thought. "Hmm, me too, me too. Me too. Mheetu! I got it! His name will be Mheetu" Sarafina explains.

"Mheetu, its perfect" I state,

"Yes. It suits him perfectly" Uru agrees. We begin to aww and coo and say the little cub's name as we surround him. His smiling laugh show the tiniest while teeth, I have ever seen, poking out. His aqua eyes sparkle with happiness. His paws are hitting his mom's forelegs lightly. He is the cutest male cub, beside my son, that I have ever seen.

"Hey, what's going on" Diku asks, coming up to our spot. My sister has matured greatly, with my other sisters, over the years. Her blue eyes show determination in whatever the circumstance. He deep medium brown frame is muscular with time spent in the hunting party. Her troublemaker attitude has dissipated over the years, but she still has a teasing nature. But she means well, all in all. Her stomach, though, is swollen with the signs of pregnancy. It appears that all the lioness these days are becoming pregnant. The same could be said for my other sister Dwala. I'm going to be an aunt to my blood sister's cubs. I am so excited.

"Little Mheetu hear just said his first words" I explain to my younger sister.

"Mheetu? His first words were Mheetu" Diku asks incredulously.

"Actually, his first words were "me too". He heard them from us and decided to copy them" Zira explains.

"Hmm, Mheetu. Nice name for the little guy. The girls are going to flock over his cute name when he gets bigger" Diku teases.

"Well I hope so. I want to be able to see my grand cubs" Sarafina says.

"Oh believe me. When you get to see you grand cubs you will feel so old. The feeling of being old when you're a parent will triple when you have grand-babies" Uru replies. We all giggle at her statement. But we still want to be able to see our grand cubs, old feeling or not.

"You're not old mom" Taka replies, giving his mother a lick to the cheek.

Diku chuckles, before looking straight up Sarafina. "Should I tell the rest of the pride of our new boy's name" Diku asks. She still has her getting information around personality trait in her. If the pride needs an espionage agent or a double-agent, they won't hesitate to get Diku on it.

"If you want" Sarafina replies.

"I'll do it anyway. Anything for my brother-in-law's-mate-who-isn't-his-mate's-cub" Diku replies laughingly before heading to tell the others. We all laugh at this.

"Yeah, haha, good one, hey what! Hey wait a minute! Diku you get back here! What did you mean by that? DIKU" Taka yells, before running after Diku. We all laugh as he runs after my younger sister.

"Well he sure takes after you sis like a mate. But just so we're clear, he's still mine" Zira warns jokingly.

"Haha, yes were clear. But let me tell you, you couldn't have asked for a better lion than Taka" she replied.

"Unless we're talking about Mufasa" I say. This fight's going to be kinda ugly.

"Taka's better" Zira sing-songs back.

"What about you Uru" Sarafina asks. We turn to our mother-in-law. She simply cocks her head to one side and shuts her eyes, before replying "I refuse to show favoritism to just one of my boys."

"Spoilsport" Zira replies.

"Well she makes a good point. Either way, we both have he best mates in the entire Pridelands" I say to Zira.

True that, true that" Zira replies.

We all keep talking together, until I then feel a slight nip to my tail. "Ouch" I say out loud. I turn to see my son teething on my tail. Lunchtime for Simba. The other ladies notice this and take note of what time it is. Its high noon.

"Well time for me to get some milk in Nala and Mheetu" Sarafina says, before reaching over and plucking Nala off the ground. She giggles and makes "woo" sounds as she is placed in her mom's lap with her brother.

"Yeah I gotta go and get some food into my babies hungry tummies" Zira also replied.

"So I guess I'll see you ladies later" Uru says.

"See ya girls" Sarafina says while taking both of her cubs into her mouth and heading into the den.

"Bye Sarafina, bye everyone" I call, before taking Simba by the nape of his neck and taking him into the calm darkness of a nearby den to nurse. Oh the joys of being a mother. Its the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><span>A few months later, d<span>uring the time of the movie

Mufasa's POV

I am resting (and snoring) in the cave with my wife and the rest of the pride. It is just before dawn. Then I hear the playful yells of "dad" echoing in the cave. A few more calls from other cubs also join. Ugh, its too early for waking. I hear a few "oomph's" and a few "sorry's" as my son must have stepped on some lionesses to get over to me. I then hear whispering in my ear. "Dad, dad. C'mon we gotta go. Wake up" my son, Simba, calls. A few months old and he has grown into a spunky, adventurous young cub just like me when I was his age.

Taka teases me that when Simba misbehaves or gets in trouble, that's cosmic payback from the Great Kings and Queens of the Past for what I did as a cub. I get revenge on him by teasing him back that his cubs are just like him. This usually leads to a brotherly wrestling match. Usually I win, but Taka's speed factor is a fair trait in the fight. Simba keeps saying "dad" to my sleeping form.

"Your son is awake" Sarabi, who is sleeping beside me, murmurs. Oh, so she wants to play that game, does she? Well two can play that game!

"Before sunrise he's 'your' son" I retaliate.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, Dad! C'mon dad" Simba says, while pulling on my ear. He keeps pulling until he loses grip on my ear and tumbles back a few feet away. I hear the rustling of bones from past meals and a startled "whoa" from Simba. I then feel him body slam my face. I look up at him with sleepy eyes at his serious expression. "Ugh, you promised" he says. I remember now, I did promise him.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up" I say, as I get up and stretch. "Yeah" Simba cheers, as he heads toward the cave's entrance. I yawn and it resounds as a light roar. I see Taka waking up to, with Nuka and Kira hoping up and down on his back to get him to awake. When he does get up, Nuka and Kira race off to join my son outside.

I follow my son and his cousins outside with Sarabi, Taka, and Zira close behind me. Simba goes down to greet his mom, before he heads off with me, his uncle, and his cousins. Sarabi gives him a small nudge for luck. She stays behind with her sister-in-law, Zira, as they watch us climb the stone steep to the top of Pride Rock. They both smile sweetly as the watch us begin our morning lesson.

We soon reach the tip of the top of Pride Rock. The sun is just peaking out over the horizon, illuminating the top of the rock we call home and spreading down the rock formation and out across the land.

"Look Simba, and you to, Nuka and Kira. Everything the light touches is our kingdom" I explain.

"Wow" breathes the cubs as they take in the early morning view.

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day cubs, the sun will set on Taka's and my time here, and will rise with you as the new rulers" I continue.

"And this will all be ours" Simba asks.

"Everything" Taka replies, sitting next to me.

"Cool" Nuka says.

"Everything the light touches. But what about that shadowy place" Simba asks, looking out to the mountainous western border and the Elephant Graveyard. Both are very dangerous places, one has suffocating methane vents, broken bones, and vats of acid, the other one has the threat of the mysterious dark lion and the jackals that killed Ni. We still do not know if they are still out there, but we will be aware of their threat to be safe.

"That is beyond our borders. You must never go there, cubs Taka explains.

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants" Simba says.

"Same for a queen" Kira pipes up.

"Oh, there's more to being a ruler then just getting your way all the time" I explain.

"There's more" Simba asks, incredulously.

"Heh, heh. Simba" I chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><span>On the plains<span>_

All five of us walk across the verdant, fertile Pridelands as we continue our lesson.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As rulers, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope" I explain.

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope" Simba

"Mmm, antelope" Kira says.

"Yes Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life" I say, looking out across the beautiful, fertile lands.

"Good morning, sir" a voice from above calls. I see Zazu, the hornbill majordomo, flying down to us.

"Good morning Zazu" Taka and I reply.

"Checking in for the morning report" he says, alighting down on a stone.

"Fire away" I say back. The three other cubs notice a grasshopper and start practicing their pouncing skills, while Taka and I listen to Zazu.

"Well, the buzz from bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot" he says.

"Hmm, oh really" Taka says.

"The baboons are going ape about it and the giraffes are acting like their all above it, especially over the elephants. I told the elephant to forget it, but they can't" Zazu says.

Taka and I finally notice what our cubs are doing while Zazu relays the morning report.

"What are you doing son" I say.

"Pouncing" he replies, missing the grasshopper and instead hitting a stone coming up from the ground.

"Let an old pro show you how its done. Zazu would you turn around" I say, while moving my head towards Zazu again.

"Yes sire. The cheetahs are hard up, but like I always say: cheetahs never prosper" he says while facing us from the back.

"Stay low to ground" I coach Simba. Taka, Nuka and Kira stay back a few feet behind us. They watch anxiously for what will happen next.

"Alright, stay low to the ground, right, yeah" Simba whispers from a crouched position.

"What's going on" Zazu asks, moving his head back to us.

"Pouncing lesson" I reply.

"Oh very good, pouncing. Pouncing" he says, losing a few feathers in the process. "Oh no sir, you can't be serious" he moans as I make a circular motion with my clawed toe on my front paw. "This is so humiliating" he moans.

"Try not to make a sound" I coach.

"What are you telling him Mufasa? Mufasa? Simba" he asks, but only sees Taka, Kira and Nuka just sitting there, watching him.

"Ha" Simba yells as he pounces on Zazu, knocking him off the rock and pinning him to ground. I laugh along with my brother, niece and nephew as Simba gets off Zazu and heads toward us.

"That's very good" I praise. I am distracted with praising him that I do not see Zazu talking with a gopher, until Zazu calls me.

"Sire! Reports from the herds say that sightings of jackals are in the Pridelands" he calls frantically.

Taka and I leap into action. We would have to postpone our daily teachings with our kids for this.

"Zazu take the cubs home" I order him.

"Aww, dad. Can we come" the kids ask and plead.

"No Simba" I reply. "No you two" Taka says as we run off toward the problem.

Simba, Nuka and Kira all stay with Zazu as the start to head home.

"I never get to go anywhere" Simba complains.

"Yeah. This stinks, and it's not just me for once" Nuka agrees.

"Oh young masters, one day you will be kings and queen. Then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" he says.

_Little did I know that this would be vice versa later today._

* * *

><p><span>Later that day<span>

Sarabi's POV

"Haha, c'mon Tojo! You are so slow" a cub Simba yells. Another cub, with a deeper gold pelt and blue eyes, runs after him.

"Hey wait for me. You know I can't run as fast as you" the cub, now known as Tojo, yells back. He stumbles for a second, before getting up and running after him.

I chuckle as watch the two boys playing with the others. Tojo is my sister Dwala's son. He was born just a few months ago. His name means "cut" or "slash" in Swahili. It kinda makes sense because he's always getting hurt or tripping. But he has a very sweet, sensitive personality. He saved a nest of baby birds and is currently raising them. Its a bit weird, but Tojo has proven to be a great "mother" to the baby sky-blue birds. They play with him when he is alone.

I hear more giggling as the two are joined by their cousins and the rest of the cubs. Nuka, Kira, Alani, Nala, Mheetu, Chumvi, Tama, and Kula. They have grown up all to be strong, healthy cubs. Chumvi is Diku's son. He has his mom's brown fur color and has hazel eyes. He has a loyal personality like her, yet he is a rambunctious, playful, cub. Because he is Diku's son and Tojo is Dwala's son, this means they are both Simba's cousins.

Tama and Kula are both the daughters of two other Pridelander lionesses. Tama has red eyes and an orange-tan pelt with a hair tuft. She has a sassy personality and is currently best friends with Nala, Alani, and Kula. Kula is Kilana's daughter. She has her mom's red eyes and a tan-brown pelt. She is a sweet, well-meaning cub, who loves to eat. That's how she got her name, Kula, which means "eat" in Swahili. The ten cubs have become the best of friends. They all go on adventures together. Although, sometimes Mheetu can't go on them, due to his frail, weak body. We have all been worried about him and take reminders to look out for the littlest cub.

Nala, Alani, Kula and Tama all greet each other with "hi's" and head bumps. The four girls are the best of friends. Tojo and Simba go out to greet Nuka, Mheetu and Chumvi. They greet each other with hi-fives. The two groups, the boys and the girls, the gather together and huddle up to discuss something. Then they push Simba towards me, Diku, Dwala, Naanda, Sarafina and Kilana. My older sister, Naanda, is the only one of us that doesn't have a cub. She said, when asked about it, that she rather wait for love to come to her rather than going to love.

Simba then trots up to me in the shade with his aunts and Sarafina, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Hi mom" he greets cheerfully.

"Hello son" I greet back.

"Mom, can I go to the Watering Hole with the others" he asks me.

"Yeah, mom, can I go with Simba and the others" Nala asks Sarafina, while coming up to Simba's side.

"Hmm, what do you think Sarabi" Sarafina asks me.

"Well" I ponder.

"Please" both the cubs say, while giving me big grins. I can't resist their faces, they're just too cute.

"Its alright with me" I answer. "Yeah", "Alright" both the cubs cheer, before heading off to the others. I have one more thing to remind them though.

"As long as Zazu goes with you" I call. I can hear them groan with annoyance. "Oh no, not Zazu" they groan. Such is the price of safety needed to pay. The threat of the mysterious dark lion and the jackals have not yet gone down. Though we have not yet heard reports of any of them, a few of the herds have reported a few of their members disappearing at night. Could their disappearance be linked to the dark lion and his forces? Hmm.

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

"Step lightly. The sooner we get to the Watering Hole, the sooner we can leave" Zazu calls from above. Whenever he is assigned as our guardian, that stupid hornbill ruins the fun. And if we don't find a way to get rid of him, our plan will be ruined. We were planning to go to the rocks and boulders near the western border of the Pridelands. There are some caves placed there and we want to test who is the bravest cub that can go into the caves and come out alive. Dad said to us that we couldn't go there, but it sounds so cool and we can't pass up a chance to miss out seeing it. But with Mr. Banana beak in the way, we can't do that without him ruining the fun.

"So how we gonna ditch the dodo" Nala whispers to me. All ten of us are traveling together in a group. I lead the group with Chumvi and Nala close by. Tama, Alani, Nuka and Kula are behind us and make up the middle. Kira, Tojo and Mheetu make up the back of the group, since their the slowest. Tojo keeps tripping while he walks and Mheetu is lagging behind due to his condition. Kira stays behind with them to help them when they fall.

"Oh, well I know..."I whisper back. Soon the light-whispers are being transferred throughout the group. Zazu then swoops and flies down to us.

"Oh, just look at you all. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savanna. Your parents will be thrilled. What with many of you being betrothed and all" he says.

"Be-what" I ask.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" he says. The other cubs look at each other confusingly. What does all that mean? I look at Nala with a confused look, which she returns with an equally confused look.

"Meaning" Nala asks.

"One day day you all are going to be married" he says.

"Yuck, Eww, Gross" everyone in the group says. Marriage? Yuck!

"I can't marry Nala. She's my friend" I protest. Equal protests sound from the group.

"Yeah, it would be too weird" Nala agrees.

"Marriage? Gross" Nuka calls up from behind us. Nice to know my cousin and everyone else agree with me.

Zazu remains unconvinced. "Well sorry to bust your bubble, but you turtle-doves have no choice. Its a tradition, going back generations" he replies.

"Well when I'm king, that's going to be the first thing to go. Right Nuka" I call behind me.

"Right Simba" he calls back.

"Not so long as I'm around" Zazu banters.

"Well in that case, you're fired" I reply.

"Hmm, nice try, but only the king can do that, fuzzy" Zazu says back.

"Well he's the future king with Nuka and Mheetu. And Kira and I are princesses, that means we'll be queens" Nala replies. Zazu almost looks a bit shocked after hearing this.

"Yeah, so you have to do what we tell you" I say, pushing my paw against Zazu's chest feathers.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be to be pretty pathetic kings and queens indeed" he says, his voice growing in annoyance.

"Not the way we see it" I say, while giving Zazu a raspberry and running off laughing. The other cubs giggle and mimic my example, before running away as well.

"Hey get back here" he yells at us. We all set out in different directions. Zazu tries to follow the trail with the most cubs. Nala and I duck behind some bushes, Chumvi, Kula, Nuka and Alani run over to some rocks to hide behind. Tojo and Tama head off toward the trees. Mheetu and Kira rush over to the spot where we are to hide with us.

Zazu heads towards the trees where Tama and Tojo are with some giraffes. Zazu sets down on the ground to look for them. The two stick their heads out from an acacia tree and make faces at Zazu. Zazu then flies after the two laughing cubs, next to the rocks where Chumvi, Kula, Nuka and Alani are hiding. He stops midair when he hears giggling. He flies over to investigate. The four then pop up from a boulder and say "boo!" He screams in terror before gaining a determined look as he flies after the four-now-six running cubs. They join up with Nala, Mheetu, Kira and I and we lead them to the edge of the Watering Hole where some antelope, zebras. giraffes, elephants, ostriches, gemsbok, aardvarks, hippos, and a rhino are drinking.

We dunk under the elephants and the antelope's legs as Zazu follows us. Several of the gemsbok, ostriches, aardvarks, hippos, and zebras look as we dunk under them or move past them. Zazu is still on our trail. The rhino is the only animal left that we have to pass. We dunk in between his legs as he is sipping water. Then, by an unbelievable stroke of luck, the rhino sits down just as Zazu flies by. Zazu is now trapped under the sitting rhino. We all laugh and giggle as we head away from the rhino with Zazu underneath.

We then slow down into a clearing. "All right! It worked" I exclaim.

"We lost him" Nala says, as we stop to catch our breath.

"I am a genius" I say.

"Hey genius. It was my idea" Nala says.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" I proudly say.

"With me" Nala replies.

"And us" the other cubs say as well.

"Oh yeah. Rar" I say, before I pounce at Nala, only to find myself upside down, pinned by her. Nala giggles, looking down at me. A few of the other cubs laugh.

"Pinned ya" Nala playfully says.

"Hey, let me up" I say, as Nala releases me. As soon as she looks away, I roar again and leap at her again, causing us to fall down a small decline. When we reach the bottom, I am again pinned under Nala.

"Pinned ya again" she says. The other cubs leap down the hill to where we are. A sudden geyser erupting distracts us. We look past it and the steam coming up from it to see some boulders in the distance. We climb a small hill to get a better look.

"This is it. We made it" Chumvi says to everyone. We all look from the hill onto the rocky landscape. "Whoa" everyone whispers. The rocks and boulders are scattered across the border. Several cliffs shadow the land, and with the fog rolling in and the late afternoon sun behind the cliffs, it sure looks scary.

"Its really creepy" Nala says.

"Very scary" Tama adds.

"Yeah. Isn't it great" I ask Nala.

"We could get in big trouble" Alani says.

"Major trouble" Kira says.

"I know" Tojo says.

We then spot a cave nearby. Stalactites drip water droplets from the rock ceiling and with the stalagmites growing from the floor, it looks like a large fanged mouth. In other words, super scary and perfect for figuring out who's the bravest cub of them all.

"I wonder if any super-scary creatures are in their" Kula says.

"There's only one way to know. C'mon lets go check it out" I say as I start to head toward the cave. Suddenly a figure appears in front of me and says "Stop!"

"The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here" Zazu says, now appearing in front of us and shooing us away from the cave.

"Aww man" I moan as the cubs behind me start moaning exasperatedly.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands" he says, almost scared.

"Heh, little Banana beak is scared" I tease.

"I thought this is the western boundary" Mheetu wonders out loud.

"Its Mr. Banana beak to you, Fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger" he explains.

"Danger, ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger" I say, while walking to the edge of the cave. I laugh in 'the face of danger', before other laughter joins me from inside the cave that isn't mine.

A sort of barking laughter and other calls emanate from inside the cave. I rush back beside my friends and Zazu. Figures appear from the darkness of the cave. Two figures to be exact. Jackals. We all gasp in fear. We have learned from our parents and the other pride members about jackals. They are very big, much bigger than hyenas and much more aggressive. They have wolf-like features and black saddle-like markings on their backs. Jackals are social pack animals, meaning if two are here, more are nearby. The have large teeth, which they use to kill and eat anything they come across, including lion cubs.

The two jackals, both males, come out of the cave, their golden eyes fixing on the cubs and hornbill before them. "Well, well, well, Jasiri. What do we have here" one of the males asks the other.

"I don't know Kijivu. But it looks to me like we have a group of trespassers" the other male jackal, now known as Jasiri, says.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error" Zazu explains, shaking. As he tried to turn around with us and try to move away, one of the jackals placed a paw on his tail feathers, forcing him to halt.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. I know you, you're the king's little stooge" the jackal, Kijivu, comments.

"I sir, am the king's majordomo" Zazu replied.

"And that would make you.." Jasiri started.

"The future king" I say.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms" Kijivu asked, him and Jasiri circling around us.

"Puh, you can't do anything to us" I reply for everyone.

"Technically they can, we are on their land" Zazu says.

"But Zazu, you told me they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers" I tell him. I probably shouldn't have said that, but I remembered him telling me and the others this a few days ago.

He leans into me and says through a clenched beak "Ixnay on the oopid-say." That's pig-Latin I think.

Jasiri then puts his long muzzled face right next to us and says "Who ya calling oopid-say?"

"My, my, my. Oh, look at the sun. Its time to go" Zazu says as we try to scurry away from the jackals, but Kijivu stops us from getting out.

"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner" Kijivu says.

"Yeah. We could have whatever's 'lion' around" Jasiri says, before laughing at his own joke.

"Wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. Whatcha think" Kijivu says before laughing as well. The two's laughs sound like barking. We take this time to escape them before they notice us.

After they recovered their laughing fit, Jasiri asks "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why" Kijivu asks.

"Cause their it goes" Jasiri yells, pointing to the eight cubs and the hornbill running/flying away.

We all run blindly pass the rocks, boulders, and geysers, hoping to get away from the jackals. Zazu flies ahead, trying to find us away out of here. He soon disappears from our sight. We soon run quite a way, before we stop. Mheetu is panting really heavily, due to his frail body working overtime.

"Did we lose them" Nala asks, panting.

"I think so. Where's Zazu" I ask back.

"Aagh" Zazu cried in horror as the jackal seized him and lead him to an erupting geyser. "And the stupid majordomo bird, hippity-hopped all the way to the birdy boiler" Jasiri said, before placing Zazu on the geysers mouth. "Oh no, not the birdy boiler Agh..." Zazu screamed, as he was shot into the air with a burst of steam as the geyser erupted. The two jackals laughed as they saw Zazu's misfortune.

"Hey" I said to them, from a ridge where I had seen what they had done. They immediately stopped laughing. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size" I call from up the ridge.

"Like you" Kijivu suggests.

"Oops" I say.

We resume being chased by the jackals in the foggy, rock-filled territory. We stop as another geyser erupts and the jackals stick their faces through it and laugh. "Boo" they both say. We immediately change our direction in running.

We keep running blindly until we charge into another figure. "Aah" we all scream. We then take a few deep breaths, until we both realize were both lions. We see its another lion cub. A boy lion cub. The mystery cub has pink-tan fur that is darkened by the time of day, a black head tuft, black tufts on the tips of his ears and scared red eyes.

"You're a lion too?" the mysterious boy cub asks us.

"Y-yeah. We're all lions. But what are you doing here-" I am cut off as two growls emanate from the background. The jackals have nearly caught up with us.

We begin running for our lives again and now the mystery cub joins us. The nine of us run until we reach a large pile of boulders leading up into cliff walls. We hurriedly scamper up the boulders. I make sure the rest run ahead. I am about to follow them when I hear "SIMBA!" I turn around to see Nala and the mystery cub sliding down the pile of rocks, just as the jackals are coming. I race down again to save them both. Nala is my friend and for the mystery cub, well, no lion cub should ever have to be attacked by jackals. I bound down to them just as one of the jackals, who is foaming at the mouth, is about to bite at them. I unsheathe my claws and take a swipe at the jackal's cheek, allowing my friend and the other lion cub to escape. Three red lines appear on the jackal's left cheek. He is momentarily stunned before growling and darting after us with the other one.

We head into the cliffs, soon joining the others. The tall, dark cliff loom menacingly overhead, as if they would fall down and swallow us. We know that there may be an exit that we can escape through. But to our horror, large boulders block the exit. We're trapped! We all try climbing our way pit, clawing and digging into the stone to make are way up. But all of us fall back down. The two jackals are now behind us. One of them has the scratches on his cheek done by me. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" the other one growls.

I stand before by friends, trying to defend them like my dad. I roar at the jackals, trying to scare them off. "Rrrr rar" I call. The two jackals laugh at my attempt. To our despair, more jackals appear next to them. We are now cornered by at least a dozen jackals, and all of them are laughing at my pathetic attempt for roaring.

"Haha, ha. That was it. Come on, tell me" Kijivu teases.

My feeling are bruised by those words. But I need to defend my friends, so I roar again. A deep, loud roar sounds. Was that me? The jackals appear stunned, before a blur knocks them down. Its dad! And uncle Taka. And some hyenas? We all watch as the two kings and the small bunch of hyenas attack the jackals, driving them away from us. Zazu flies down over to where we are. Now I know where he had gone when the geyser erupted with him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Zazu had been shot up into the air by the geyser. He had been thrown across the western border until he landed just outside the edge of it. He lifted his head groggily from the crater he had made when he had plummeted back to earth. He noticed two figures in the distance. It was the kings. Using the last of his strength, he got up and flew as hard and as fast as he could over to them. They were both talking to some hyenas. The both stopped when they heard him cry out "Sire!"_

_They noticed a very boiled and dirty Zazu flying toward them, panting heavily. When he reached their feet he fell onto the ground. "Sire" he called again. _

_"What is it Zazu? Can't you see we are in the middle of an important conversation" Taka explains._

_"In the.. western border...in the cliffs...the cubs...chased by jackals...the cubs...down their" Zazu explains through pants._

_"The cubs? Simba" Mufasa says, his voice filled with worry. He now knew his son was in danger with the other cubs._

_"Nuka! Kira" Taka, beside him, voices. They immediately starts running toward the western borders where their children and their friends are in danger. The hyena clan follows after them, for they could use some assistance._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

Mufasa, Taka, and the hyenas managed to scare off most of the jackals except for two, Kijivu and Jasiri. The two are now pinned under Mufasa's and Taka's paws with hyenas snarling around them. They are both pleading for mercy.

"Hey oh, oh, please, uncle, uncle" they plead.

"SILENCE" both Mufasa and Taka roar at them.

"Oh hey c'mon. We're going to shut up right now. Calm down. We're really sorry" they say, pleading for mercy.

"If you ever come near our cubs again" Mufasa starts.

"Oh, these are you're cubs? Oh, you're cubs? Heh heh heh. Did you know that? No me, no I didn't know. Did you know? No, of course not. No. Oh" they banter back and forth.

Mufasa and Taka both roar one more time.

"Heh, toodles" Jasiri says, before running off with Kijivu, with a cartoon gunshot noise in the background as the disappear behind the cliffs again.

Zazu flies and sets next to them, giving them a nod and a "you showed them" smile, before shrinking down under both lion's glares. I walk up to dad. I can tell he is really angry at me for disobeying him.

"Dad" I tentatively ask.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" he says, baring his teeth.

"Dad, I'm sorry" I apologize.

"Let's go home" he says, leading the way. Taka moves over to Nuka, Kira, Nala and Mheetu. His expression is an angry one to. The hyenas move behind the rest of the cubs, just in case the jackals decide to attack again. Nala and the mystery cub move closer to me as we walk.

"I thought you were very brave" Nala replies.

"Yeah. You saved my life. Thank you" the boy says.

"Your welcome" I reply back, slightly empathetic.

Unbeknownst to us, a shadow figure in the shape of a lion looms in the shadows of the cliffs above, before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the Pridelands<span>

Simba's POV

It is twilight when we get back. The sky is darkening from the sun going down, changing slowly from a pink in purple sky to a deep blue one laced with stars. Dad, uncle Taka and the hyenas who helped rescue us lead the from while Zazu flies overhead. Then dad and uncle Taka stop and say "goodnight" and "thanks" to the hyenas. Then they call Zazu forward. "Zazu" the say, as he flies over to face them.

"Yes, sire" Zazu asked tentatively.

"Take the rest of the cubs home. We need to teach our children a lesson" Dad says. We can hear them from afar. Nuka, Kira and I duck down into the grasses, hoping that it will swallow us up and we can avoid punishment.

Zazu swoops down over to us. he looks at the other cubs first. "Come cubs. Simba.." he says, while putting his wings on my shoulders. "Good luck" he says, before leading the rest of the cubs home. Nala and the boy cub we met today both give me a sympathetic look.

"Simba" my dad calls. I cringe at the volume of his voice. I start walking towards him. As I head to him, my front paw sinks into an indentation in the ground. I look to see my father's paw print. My own paw barely makes up the palm of it. I realize that I am nowhere near yet of what my father is. I feel discouraged as I head over into my father's sight. He shuts his eyes and puts his head down, before looking at me.

"Simba I am very disappointed in you" he says.

"I know" I reply.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put the rest of the cubs in danger" he scolds.

Tears start to well up in my eyes. "I was trying to be brave like you" I say, my voice breaking at the end.

"I'm only brave when I have to be" he explains. "Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" he says. The sun has completely gone down and a star-filled night has covered the sky.

"But you're not scared of anything" I say.

"I was today" he admits.

"You were" I ask, incredulously.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you" he says, swinging his head closer to me.

"Oh, I guess even kings get scared to, huh" I say.

"Mm hmm" he says back.

"But you know what" I whisper.

"What" he whispers back.

"I think those jackals were even scared-er" I reply. Dad begins to chuckle.

"Cause no one messes with your dad. C'mere you" he says, pulling me closer and head rubbing me.

"Oh no, no. Aagh, ergh, ha" I say, getting out of the head lock and leaping at dad. I get him down and we begin to play. Dad tries to run away but I catch him and knock him down.

"Gotcha" I say, while pulling his ear. I then let go and crawl on his head as we lay down in the grass.

"Dad" I ask.

"Hmm" he replies, alerting me to know that he is listening.

"We're pals, right" I ask.

"Heh, heh. right" he says.

"And we'll always be together, right" I continue. Dad then lifts his head up so both of us are looking up.

"Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down at us, from those stars" he says.

"Really" I ask.

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I" he says.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

After a while after laying down under the stars, I hear Simba's quiet breathing on top of my head. To my amusement, he is fast asleep. Well we have been out here since sunset. I think he's learned his lesson and is ready to go home and go to bed. He did have a long day. As carefully as I can, I move up and walk towards home with Simba sleeping in my mane. I notice Taka with his cubs sleeping on his back. They're heading home too. We fall into step and walk home together. One the way, we go into conversation.

"I nearly lost him to day brother. He didn't listen to me when I said that the western border was off limits. I feel like such a horrible father" I say to him.

"Yes, and it was really quite foolish of my own cubs and the others to follow him into danger. But thank the kings, we got their just in time. And I don't think anyone sees you as a horrible father to Simba. He's always talking and bragging about you to everyone" Taka explains.

"Really" I say, fascinated by this revelation.

"Yes really. Why sometimes he come over to me and talks to much about you and what he's learned from you that I feel as my head will explode" Taka exaggerates at the end. We both chuckle at this.

"He really does" I wonder out loud.

"Yes, he really loves you. So if he can go on and on about how great you are, then you must be a wonderful father to him. And a great husband and king as well" Taka praises. I put one of my paws on Taka's shoulders.

"Thank you brother" I reply. He gives me a smile as we head back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at Pride Rock<span>_

The pride is waiting for us when we get back. Thankfully none of the cubs were injured during their adventure, although Mheetu is still a bit winded from the running he did today. Our kids on our backs start to stir and jump off as we reach our destination.

All ten cubs are present. Simba, Kira, Nuka, Tojo, Chumvi, Alani, Kula, Tama, Mheetu, Nala and... Wait, there's another one. A boy lion cub. The last cub has pink-tan fur that is darkened by the night, a black head tuft, black tufts on the tips of his ears and amber red eyes. Who is he? He is not one of our own pride members. He is sitting by Tama and Nala. I walk over to him with Simba.

"Excuse me young lion, but might I ask who are you and what are you doing here" I ask the boy. He looks up at me with a frightened expression. His whole body shivers in fear.

"M-malka sir. My name is Malka" he replies shakily. Malka, the Swahili word for 'queen', although it is a masculine name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Malka. Do not fear, we will not hurt you young one. Could you please tell me why you are here and where are your parents" I ask again.

The cub, now known as Malka, visibly calms down. He takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "M-my pride was attacked by jackals in our pride. My mom and I got separated from them and the jackals were after us. We ran for a long time until we got here. Mom set me down nearby the scary place and told me to wait here as she got some food for us to eat. As I was waiting, two jackals popped out and started chasing me into the scary place. I lost them and I felt so alone and I started to cry. Then I got knocked down by some of those cubs and we screamed. When we calmed down the jackals chasing me earlier appeared again. We ran up a rocky hill and me and her-" he said while pointing to Nala. "Started slipping down the rocks. He came down and saved us from being eaten" he said, while pointing Simba now.

Simba saved both Nala and Malka from being killed by the jackals? I am impressed by this knowledge of. I motion Malka to finish his story. Malka continues with it.

"We then got stuck in the cliffs with the hyenas cornering us. The same cub that saved my life then came in front of us and roared and tried to scare the jackals off. There were now like fifteen of them They started laughing at him, but he didn't back down. Then you and him and some hyenas came and scared the jackals off" Malka says, finishing his tale. A few tears have begun to form in his eyes as he recalled the horrible memory.

I am very proud of my son now. Though he disobeyed me and went where he should not, he saved both Nala's and Malka's lives. True makings of a prince I see. He took care of others need, before his own, even though it was a very risky move he pulled off. He's really picked up my lessons and teachings. I couldn't be more proud of my son.

I notice Simba has gone up to Malka and is hugging him. Malka returns the action as he cries into Simba's shoulder. What a kind, sweet, sensitive son I have. The other cubs follow his example. Nala and Tama wrap their forelegs from behind Malka, thus hugging his back. Alani, Kula, Kira and Mheetu make up the middle layer of cubs hugging Malka. Nuka, Chumvi and Tojo hug the already full layer of hugging cubs. The lionesses and the cub's mothers coo and aww at the adorable scene unfolding before them. The eleven cubs hold on to each other to treasure a feeling of safety and kindness. A hug is when someone wraps you in a blanket of arms, filled with love, kindness, and safety. This is what they try to place in Malka. The cubs tears, sniffs, and light sobbing disappears within a minute of the hugging.

The poor cub. He lost his mother and was all alone. He was chased by jackals into the dark, shadowy territory of the western border near the Elephant Graveyard. He was nearly attacked if my son hadn't intervened and saved him life. I will allow the cub to stay until we find his mother and his pride. Hopefully his mother is nearby, looking for him.

After a few minutes of embrace, the cubs let go of each other. Malka wipes away the tears and smiles at them. "Thank you" he whispers. "Your welcome" the cubs reply as they introduce themselves to each other. Malka greets them all with a happy smile. They all may even become very good friends. I hear Simba telling Malka how he is glad to see he is safe. Malka thanks him again for saving his life from the jackals. Nala also thanks Simba for rescuing him. I hear Sarafina giggle and I see her blush as Nala gives Simba a small lick to Simba's cheek as reward for saving her. A few of the cubs in the background say things like "gross" or "eww cooties" or "aww" in either disgust or lovey-dovey cuteness at the sight. I chuckle at their reactions. My son and Nala just might be married someday.

It is getting late so it is time for all cubs and lions to go to bed. Before we head up Pride Rock, I have an announcement to make."Friends, family members, members of Pride Rock. I have an important announcement to make" I say. The other pride members look at me. "Since Malka has nowhere else to go, he will be staying with us until his mother and/or pride are found. Please treat him as you would a fellow member of the pride and make him feel welcome" I announce.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

Mufasa announces that he is making Malka a temporary pride member. The cubs then glomp Malka as they welcome him into the pride. The lioness laugh at the kindness shown for the newcomer. The cubs are enthusiastic in having a new friend to play with. They let him up and start playing with each other before the cubs mothers call for bedtime. They follow after their mothers into the cave. Malka sits down outside, sad that he does not have his mother here. I feel pity for he cub and walk over to him.

"Malka" I ask. He turn around, shocked.

"Y-yeah. Who are you" he asks.

"My name is Taka. I am Mufasa's brother and co-king with him" I explain.

"Oh" he says, looking down again.

"I was wondering if you would like to sleep with my cubs and wife tonight. It makes no sense to sleep out here in the cold evening air. Why don't you follow me into the den" I suggest. He instantly perks up and follows me up the stairs and into the den. I point out Zira, Nuka and Kira in the cave and he says "thank you", before coming over to them. Such a nice, well-mannered cub.

Sarafina then walks up to me with Nala and Mheetu in-between her forelegs. She motions me to the entrance of the cave. I get a feeling thats something wrong. We head outside onto the rocky platform making up Pride Rock. The night veils the land in darkness, the only light being shown is the light of the stars and the light of the half of the moon.

"What's going on" I ask Sarafina, while sitting down beside her. She gives me a sad look as she sits down across from me. Nala and Mheetu get out from under her legs and sit in-between us. "Mom, Dad, what's going on" Nala asks. I then know why we are here. Ever since I took the role as Sarafina's caretaker to her and father-figure to the cubs, Nala and Mheetu have called me "dad" of "father" ever since. Sarafina said that she would tell the cubs who their real dad was when they were older, but let it go unexplained because they were so young and innocent. But after today, after the jackal attack, it may be best to tell them the truth about their father Ni.

"Nala, Mheetu. There's something your mother and I have been wanting to tell you for awhile" I start. I was not looking forward for this conversation. Nor was I prepared for it. Or when they turn into teens and I have to give them and my own cubs "the talk." Oh boy, will I ever dread that day when it comes.

They look up at me with confusion swimming in their eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong" they both ask me.

I bend down to their level. "Cubs, you know that I take care of you and your mother. That I look out for you all and for Zira, Nuka and Kira. I want what's best for you and I think its best you know the truth" I explain, taking a deep breath before what I say next. "The truth about your real father" I spit out.

"What? What do you mean? You're are real father" they protest, both at once. I lift up my paw to silence them. I then lay down and let them crawl into my arms as I explain to them the story I am about to tell.

"No you two, I'm not your real father. Let me tell you the tale of your real dad. A long time ago, before you were born, there was a young adult lion named Ni. His name meant "I am" in the native Swahili language. Ni was a rogue lion, wandering across the lands by himself, because he was exiled from his pride. He wandered for many days across foreign lands, hunting and fending for himself, until he reached the Pridelands. He came through the western border, the same place that you were there today. He was immediately smitten by a lioness he saw on the grasslands here. And that lioness was your mother" I explain, taking a glance at Sarafina as I speak. She gives a smile as she remembers the day she met Ni.

"She had come to the rocky terrain there to weep for the loss of her mother, your grandmother. Now Ni didn't like that your mother was crying, not one bit. So he came over to her and asked her if she was alright. Your mother was shocked to hear another male lion aside from Mufasa or I, but when she realized that Ni was only trying to see if she was alright, she calmed down. Ni then comforted her and so feelings began to bloom between them. Sarafina agreed not to tell either Mufasa or me about his existence in the Pridelands. She began seeing him on regularly visits. And those feelings during those visits soon blossomed into love. And from that love, you two were created" I explained.

The two little ones look up at me with awe. As if I am no ordinary king, but instead a god of knowledge and storytelling. I almost laugh out loud at the thought of it, but I choose not because they will ask me what is so funny and will become sidetracked. I continue with the story of Ni.

"One day, when Mufasa and I were patrolling the borders, we came across Ni. We inquired who he was and right before he was about to answer, your mother appeared. She came over to us and to Ni. She introduced us to each other and explained why he was here. She also explained that she was pregnant with you at the time. Noticing on how happy Ni had made her and how happy she was to know that you were on the way, Mufasa and I agreed to make Ni one of us. An official member of the pride. We took him back with us to Pride Rock and welcomed him into the pride with welcome arms. He proved to be a loyal member over the months we had him. But unfortunately, it was not to last" I say, drawing suspense over the storyline. The cubs are on the edge of their seats for what happens next. I decide to relieve them of that suspense.

"One fateful night, Ni and I were walking home from a walk near the western border, where we had found Ni months ago. He and I were deep in discussion. We were very good friends at the time. We were almost like brothers. When suddenly, a mysterious dark lion appeared over a ridge above us. With him were at least a dozen jackals" I say. The cubs gasp in fear of this revelation.

"You mean like the ones we encountered today" Mheetu asks. I nod at him.

"Exactly like the ones you encountered today. They might very well be part of the dark lion's army" I say to them.

The two cubs gasp and whimper in fear at this revelation. Nala covers her mouth in shock, while Mheetu covers his head with his arms. I wait until they calm down to continue.

"The dark lion threatened to kill Ni and me too if I didn't stand down. But I refused to leave Ni's side. So the dark lion ordered his jackals to attack us. We were outnumbered and the fight was really fierce" I explains. Mheetu raises his paw, for he has a question.

"Is that why you have your scar on your left eye" he asks.

"No Mheetu. The story on how I got my scar is a different story for another time. Now please, do not interrupt me again. What I'm telling you is very important" I tell him. Mheetu then covers his paws over his mouth, silently telling me to continue.

"As I was saying, the fight was really fierce. Eventually, the dark lion leaped down and attacked Ni, before leaving him to die. Your mother was alerted from Mufasa and Zazu that Ni was in trouble. She ran all the way to the western border where we were. But by the time she got there, Ni was already dying. I tried to bandage his wounds, but they were too great and there were too many of them. He was barely conscious when Sarafina came to him. With his last few breaths, he asked me to take care of your mother and of you when you were born. He told your mother the names he gave to you. He told to call you Nala" I say while pointing at Nala. "And to call you the first words that came out of your mouth. Me too" I say, then pointing at Mheetu.

"With his last breath, he told your mom he loved her and that he would always be with her, not physically but in a spiritual guiding sense. We all mourned for his death. We buried him on the "Field of Kings", for he may have not been of royal blood, but he had the spirit of one. We held a funeral there and planted flowers at his grave. I will show you it tomorrow. So you now know the truth behind your father. He was a great lion that we all miss" I finish.

They cubs have tears pooling in their eyes as I finish the story behind their true father. Nala's lip is trembling as she says her next statement. "So, you're not our real day and our real dad was attacked by a dark lion and the same jackals we were chased by today" she asks. Her expression is so sad and sorrowful I think my heart is going to break.

"Yes Nala. You and Mheetu are not my true children, but I have always loved you ever since you were born. I promised Ni I would take care of you and your mother until you were full adults. Though we are not related by blood like I am with Nuka and Kira, I love you like I love my children" I say.

The cubs then throw themselves at me and cry. "We love you too. Thank you so much for being there for us, dad" they cry before becoming silent. They have fallen asleep on my chest. I try to move them as carefully as I can without waking them. Sarafina chuckles and laughs as she takes both of their limp bodies from me. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it" she asks through clenched teeth as she starts heading back into the den.

I decide to retaliate her teasing tone of voice. "Yeah well you try explaining to the cubs when puberty comes around" I tease back. I hear her gentle laugh as she heads toward the area where she usually sleeps.

I turn up to the sky. The stars sparkle like pure, white gems, set in a blue velvet backdrop. I look at the stars of the Great Kings and Queens of the past. I see dad's star, and my grandfather Mohatu's star and his father's star. I name each of my great-grandparent's star as they appear to me. But I am not just looking for any of my family lineage stars. I'm looking for Ni's star. The one that tells me that he happy in heaven with the other deceased lions of the past. I just can't seem to find it. A tear leaks out of my scared eye and flows down my cheek, reflecting the light of the stars in the sky. I turn my head up and shut my eyes as I send a prayer to my ancestors.

"Oh Great Kings and Queens of the past, please, show Ni the way to the sky. Let his soul join you as a star, beautiful, brilliant, and mended. Let him know that I will keep my promise to him and watch over his mate and cubs. Please, let him know" I beg, tears starting to fall down my face as I drop my head down.

All is silent. No rustle of the trees, no birds squawking, not even the rustle of the lions behind me changing sleep position. It is completely quiet. I think I hate the silence. Its too empty. Then a gentle, yet brisk breeze blows around me, carrying leaves, seed pods, milkweed fluff, and even a few flower petals. I have no idea why, but I feel comforted by it, like the wind is giving me a hug. I then hear a voice, but it is so tiny that think that I'm the only one who can hear it. It whispers into my ear

_"Thank you, brother."_

The wind then dissipates suddenly. All the miscellaneous natural objects it was carrying to fall down around me, making a complete circle. I feel at peace. My heart no longer feels heavy, like a burden has been lifted off of me. I feel whole again. I turn my head up to the sky. The faint silhouette of a lion is around a new star, blinking into view. It grows brighter and brighter until it practically illuminate the entire Pride Rock. This is Ni's star! The only other star in history to ever grow so bright is Mohatu's star when it first appeared on the winter day when he died.

I smile and tears of joy spill down my face as I gaze at Ni's bright new star. "Your welcome brother" I whisper back.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! My longest chapter ever completed. I was originally planning to make this way shorter, with the cubs being born and Mheetu's naming, but I got an inspiration overload and I just had to write more. So we are currently set during the movie. I tweaked some of the scenes of the original movie to fit this story. So Nala and Mheetu now know the truth about their real dad and Taka feels whole and at peace again. And we introduce the other cubs and the jackals into this chapter. I wanted to make three hyenas chase the cubs, but I have been making too many OCs lately and I need to back down. So we have the two, Kijivu and Jasiri. Jasiri means "trouble" or "doubt" in Swahili and <strong>**Kijivu**** means "grey" in Swahili. And we get to know Malka's story in this chapter to. I tried to base it around how he were introduced to him in the Lion King comic he was featured in.**

**Anyways I made this full length chapter for you guys and I'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It brings the number of words in this story currently over 40,000. I hope you enjoy all my hard work paying off. It's tough, yet I came up and wrote this chapter in less than three days! Anyway, please read, enjoy and review the story, I worked hard on it for you. Sincerely v.t.7**


	10. Chapter 10 Soul as dark as Night

**_Soul as dark as night _****Chapter 10! I did it! (confetti falls) So I know you readers have been very anxious to get more sights or glimpses of the dark lion. Well you're in for a real treat for I go into the depths of the memories the villain has of his back story. We also find out a bit of Ni's origins and the jackals alliance with the dark lion. We also find out the dark lion's true plans. I want to thank Agent007.1 or they're wonderful reviewing and suggestion for the chapters of the story. And thank you to all who reviewed, read, faves or followed my story.**

**Oh and to answer a thought on many people's minds: I do not plan to kill either Mufasa and/or Taka in the later chapters due to the original script for the Lion King. I refuse to break up their brotherly relationship with one another. I love them too much. However, there may be strains, secrets un-revealed and feelings un-shared between them in later chapters. We'll see.**

**I also have another announcement, I need a name for him. I've come up with some ideas for names for him, but I need help deciding which one to use. So please, choose which one you like the best. Some of my friends at school gave me their opinions, so all I need is your opinions to give me the evil villain's name. Your choices are:**

**Madoa (Swahili for stain, freckle, mark, etc.),**

**Ukweli (Swahili for truth)**

**Shunmai (a random name I came up with)**

**Keino (extreme in fortune, health and spirituality)**

**Please vote for which one you think is best. I know the meanings are a bit off, but I couldn't seem to find any names with evil meanings If you have another name you would like to add to the list, please let me know, okay? You have until the next chapter to vote. Okay.**

**Warning: There's a slight blood warning and light mentions of killing. If you have read any of my previous chapters of this story then you should know that I do not write anything horrific in detail. Since the villain is the main character in this chapter, then it is quite obvious that he would have something horrible done to him to cause him to become this way. So just be careful, okay?**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><span>The Western border at midnight<span>

Darkness filled the border. The mist from the nearby geysers and the fog rolling in made it hard to see the moon and stars, making it more hard to see than usual. The cliffs curled at the top, appearing like they would fall down on anyone at this time of night and swallow them into the earth. A lone lion stood upon the menacing cliffs out looking the Pridelands ahead. His fur was a darkened grey-brown, hulking with muscles and littered with scars. His mane was an almost black in color, and was matted and unkempt, making its wearer appear sickly and dirty. His eyes were a deep red in shading, the color of dried blood on the stone walls.

They were SCANNING upon the now asleep Pridelands that lay ahead. He grinned at the sight of the peacefully-unaware slumbering lions. He shut his eyes as the thoughts of terror, blood-lust, and fear filled his mind. He shut his eyes as he remembered the day not so long ago, the day the pathetic lion Ni and that pathetic soft excuse for a king intervened and thus Ni paid the price for his insubordination. Ni, the mere thought sends rage to his mind and heart. Ni had ruined everything. All of his plans discovered due to Ni's thoughtlessness. He remembered the day well.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Ni had been his nephew and so he was Ni's uncle. He had raised Ni ever since his father and mother had died, but he despised the little fur ball from the second he laid eyes on him. They both lived in a pride in the grasslands, separated from the Pridelands by the mountains and the Mountain Pride that lived there. The pride had had a decent amount of lions. Several females, two or three cubs, a few warriors, and the king and queen._

_The king was a fair and just ruler, but he was getting old. He needed another lion to take his place when he died. An heir to say. But the queen, his wife and mate, was barren. She could not give him a cub to train and raise to be the next ruler of the pride. So another solution was come up. He would select another cub from the pride to be his heir._

_The dark lion was sure the king would pick him as the next king, but to his dismay, the old king picked Ni to be his heir. Ni was just an adolescent at the time, just beginning to grow into a teenager._

_The dark lion had been enraged at his worthless brother's son being chosen for a great honor. He had always loathed his brother. His brother had been born before him. He had grown into a strong lion who was a supreme flirt with the ladies. One of them, the one the dark lion had a crush on, became his brother's mate. He had been totally enraged to find out when he had heard she was pregnant with his brother's cub. He then decided to get revenge on his brother for making his life miserable. He decided he was going to kill him._

_Several bushes that produced berries grew in the lands where he lived. A few were poisonous. Only one of them caused death by in taking them. After bribing a few miscellaneous sources to lead him to the berry bush without saying a word to the other pride members, he set off to find them. It didn't take long until he found the bush where the toxic fruit grew._

_The bush was a bunch of low-lying shrubs with green leaves so light, they were almost white. The berries themselves stood out in the moonlight like drops of blood, slightly obscured by the almost white leaves. A few birds, who had unfortunately ingested the fruit, lay dead all around the bush. The dead corpses were proof enough that the poison would work. He plucked a few off their branches and silently and cautiously made his way back to the pride. Thankfully, none of them had seen him leave or come back._

_After dawn arose, he made his way to the area where the meat was stored. He chose a slab of zebra meat, which still had the red muscles showing. He carefully pressed the poisonous fruit into the meat. The berries bled their juices into the meat a bit, but thankfully the scent of the juice was odorless and he could say it was the blood of the zebra. He then carefully took the meat and went to bring it to his brother._

_His brother was sunning on some rocks, far enough from anyone who could blame him for the regicide deed he was about to commit. He greeted his brother with a friendly smile and "hi". He came over to him and dropped the slab of meat at his feet, saying he had brought it as a friendly gesture. His brother was so naive of what was to happen, he thanked his brother warmly for the token of kindness and took a bite of the zebra meat._

_The effects of the poison worked almost immediately. His brother then let out a gasp as he then clutched his heart and his throat as the poison took effect on him. He fell off his rock where he was previously sunning and wriggled on the sandy ground, as if in agony. He began foaming at the mouth and spitting frothy foam. His body the gave one last lurch, before it grew motionless. He was dead. The dark lion had killed his own brother. A deep hatred rooted deep into his black heart. He felt no remorse for what he had done. He raced back to the pride to tell them the death of his brother. He had a cover story planned all along._

_He told the pride of how he had brought a piece of zebra meat to his brother as a gesture of brotherly love. When his brother took a bite of the gift, he then suddenly convulsed and dropped down dead. On further examination of the meat, he noticed that the meat was rancid, with mold and maggots crawling in the muscle tissue. His brother had died of food poisoning. He had not know about the food being rancid until it was too late. The pride believed his story. His brother's mate broke down into tears as the rest of the pride mourned for the loss of one of their finest warriors. The king then ordered the clearing of all meat and flesh from the storage area, not willing to take anymore chances. They buried his brother soon after._

_His brother's mate had then given birth to Ni soon after, but died from a grief-stricken heart. Being the newborn cubs only living relative, the king ordered his to take care of his nephew like he was his own cub. The dark lion had been shocked and angry at this, but kept an emotionless demeanor to hide his true feelings. He did not want for the pride to find out that he killed his brother and hated his nephew. So he raised Ni, but did not show him the love and care children need to survive. The other pride members, the lionesses and the male warriors, some of them parents, took care of Ni and showed his love and care where his uncle could not. Ni grew up to be a loved lion in the pride, very social, kind, sensitive, and popular. His uncle, however, could care less about him._

_When Ni was chosen to be the next king, the old hatred and rage the dark lion had had towards his brother directed towards his nephew. He could kill him, but the other animals and the pride members were very suspicious of him. No, he needed Ni to be exiled. S__urely, t__he young lion could not support himself on his own. So a plan hatched in the twisted dark lion's head. He would convince the king to exile Ni._

_After some research on mind-controlling plants, he finally found one that would last long enough for him to convince the king that Ni would try to overthrow him and so the king would exile him for it. It was an herb that grew on rocky, poor soil in the shade over near the mountains. After a night's worth of sneaking past the Mountain Pride to swipe the herb and the proper way to use it on the king, the dark lion was ready._

_He blew a whiff of it when the king was alone, resting in his den. The king breathed in the herb and was immediately in a trance. The dark lion then whispered into the king's ear the thoughts of Ni overthrowing him and to stay safe and alive, that he would have to exile Ni. The dark lion then broke the trance and left without a word._

_At sunset, the king called the pride together. He told them that he was exiling Ni for treacherous thoughts against him. The pride was stunned and saddened by the news They all loved Ni so much. But they had no choice against the king. After wishing him goodbye and good luck, they saw Ni leave. The dark lion cackled in hysterical laughter. He had done it! His plan was foolproof. He would be king! No one would ever know. However, someone did._

_A young cub had been passing by the entrance of the cave when the dark lion had done his evil deed. The cub had ran to his parents and relayed to what he had heard and seen. The talk spread throughout the other pride members and reached the medicine lioness of the pride._

_After further examination and pieces of the story, it was discovered that the dark lion had hypnotized the king into exiling his next heir. After finding the cure and applying it to the king, he recovered his senses and was horror-stricken at what he had done. He tried to get Ni back, but it was too late. The young lion was long gone. The king the confronted the dark lion with the rest of the pride and exiled him, chasing him out of the pride's grassland home._

_Banished, the dark lion wandered on the outskirts of the pride for weeks, until he met the previous exiled jackals. They too had been exiled, but instead for attacking the king's mother when she had been pregnant with him. The dark lion and the jackals had soon made an alliance with one another, teaming up to attack the lions who had exiled them._

_They chose one night and ransacked the lion's home, killing the king and anyone who tried to stand against them. A few cubs were slain as well, along with their parents. Only a few lionesses and their cubs survived and fled their home. But the dark lion wasn't finished yet. The blood on his paws an face and the sight of the dead bodies everywhere only fueled his thirst for revenge. He would hunt down Ni and kill him with his own to paws, and anyone who stood in his way would be murdered._

_Ni had clearly ran away from the grasslands into the mountains. His paw prints were still visible, despite the amount of time they had been there. He followed the trail with his jackal army right behind him. The Mountain Pride was no match for the strength of all of them together. More corpses were let out to rot. Very few escaped the dark lion's wrath. He followed the tracks through the mountains until he came to the Western border of the neighboring Pridelands. He gazed in awe at the beautiful, lush, paradise of the lands before him. After the death of Ni and the king of these lands, he would take control of the lands and the pride as the new king._

_He hadn't expected for Ni to have been made an honorary pride member of the lands, even gaining the favor and trust of the king there. The two had been walking near the Western border where they were, careful stalking and watching them. The dark lion saw the king that had been walking near him. The king was a slender, yet slightly muscular lion with an brown-red pelt, electric green eyes with a scar slanting down over the left one and a jet-black mane. He could take him on. The two had been easy targets. Ni was dead in only a few minutes into the battle. The dark lion had asked the king to step down, but the king refuse, fighting alongside Ni. In the end, the lion and the jackals managed to wound the king and the dark lion killed his nephew by his own paws._

_He would soon attack the Pridelands and become its new ruler._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>A crunch of rocks underfoot alerted him that another being was behind him. Another jackal no doubt.<p>

"My lord" the jackal greeted. The lion could hear the brushing of rocks against one another as the jackal behind him kneel.

"Hmm" the dark lion said, not taking his eyes off the lush lands before him.

"Two of our scouts have returned and they bring news of the pride and the kings" the jackal replied.

The lion then walked over and followed down the slope of the cliff to where the scouts have returned, hopefully with some useful piece of information. He walked over the rocks, treading their sharp edges underfoot. He soon reached the area where the two jackals scouts, Kijivu and Jasiri, were panting while being surrounded by other members of their own kind.

"What is it you came back 'so soon' to tell me about" the dark lion asked, a tinge of sarcasm in his tone. These two were pretty much the most useless and worthless members of his army. He would have destroyed them ages ago, if it weren't for that he would lose the pack's trust if he did. He had promised them better surviving environments for them and plentiful food if they helped him in return.

Kijivu went first, bowing his head while approaching. "We encountered the pride's cubs when they entered the area near our post. Ten of them. We would have made short work of them if to lions hadn't intervened. One of them was just like the one you described, the other one was way bigger. He had a huge, hulking body, with a huge red mane and red eyes. Also there were hyenas-" Kijivu was cut off as gasps from the other jackals surrounded him.

Hyenas" the dark lion inquired.

"Yes, many of them. They fought with the lions instead of against them. The two lions then had Jasiri and I pinned down. They roared at us and threatened if we ever came near their cubs again. Their isn't just one king sir, there are two" Kijivu said. The dark lion remained silent for a time.

"So, there are two kings ruling the Pridelands" he said, apathetically.

"Yes sir. They were both extremely powerful lions. They could pose a serious threat to our-" Jasiri was cut off as his throat was being squeezed.

"Don't ever mention that again. They may be the kings of this land, but soon they shall fall and we shall rise" he snarled.

"Y-yes sir. Shall we dispose of the cubs, sir" Jasiri asked, his neck still being constricted by the lion's paw.

"Precisely" the dark lion said.

"Yes sir" Jasiri wheezed out, his lungs filling with oxygen now that he was no longer being strangled.

"Good. I need all of you to be on your guard for any sightings of these so called kings" the dark lion slink around them, geysers erupting around him, making for a scary scene to see. " Be alert for any changes in the pride. We attack them soon, so be prepared" the dark lion announced to all the jackals present. He was now perched above then on a rock outcrop, his back to the moon, shadowing all below him. They howled their reply.

Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow, they would announce their presence to the Pridelands and to all its inhabitants. The rise of the dark lion was upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! How's that for foreshadowing? I think I did a good job on this. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my description of the dark lion and Ni's back story. I really do not like the idea of poisoning or hypnosis. Both are disgusting to me. I don't know why I write so much angst and horror. But I suppose to have a happy ending one must have some bad events to reach there. Or else its just happy beginning, no interesting plot, boring ending. And who wants to read that?<strong>

**Also, whenever I type the word 'scar', I keeping feeling like I should capitalize it, but Scar does not exist in this fic. Only Taka. So this chapter is shorted than my previous chapter, but I went all out last time. We are heading into the Lion King movie present timeline and so I have to include references or ideas that are similar to the Lion King. Like when I wrote at the end of the dark lion's speech, 'be prepared'. The back story of him was inspired by the Lion King movie, when Scar kills Mufasa and blames Simba. So the dark lion killed his brother and got Ni blamed and exiled from their pride. Hope you all got that reference.**

**I don't own any of the original Lion King characters or references, those are owned by Disney. I only own Kijivu, Jasiri and the unnamed dark lion. I'm really starting to hate referring to him as 'the dark lion'. I hope to hear your votes soon. Sincerely v.t.7.**


	11. Chapter 11 Thorns and a stick

_**Thorns and a stick. **_**Chapter 11.**

**So the votes are in. The winner is... Nah, I think I'm just let you read to find out. I'm on an evil spree people, so you'd better watch out.**

**So I gotta a lot of reviews last chapter, thank you for everyone who voted. I also got an awesome suggestion for my story from one of the reviewers. So thank you especially for the inspiration.**

**I also would like to answer to dinofelis' review that I do know that hyenas are bigger than jackals. That's why the jackals were scared off in Chapter 9. Well also because of the kings, but you get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters; whether they are movie, comic or book characters. They belong to Disney and their respectful owners. Naanda, Dwala and Diku are Sarabi's sisters in the original concept script for the Lion King and Queen Uru and Ni are from the Lion King comics. Mheetu is Nala's little brother mentioned in the original concept plot for the Lion King and is also in the comics. Tojo, Tama, Chumvi, Kula, Malka, and Malka's mother are in the comics as well. Taka is Scar's original name, mentioned in the comics as well.**

**I only own my OCs Kilana, Giza, Naima, Turcu, and of course the dark lion.**

**Thank you everyone who reads and/or reviews this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

Dawn has arisen on the land and has turned into early morning. I am outside of Pride Rock, scanning the land from above. After the events of a few days earlier, we have increased our security and we are keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior or jackal sightings. So far none have been reported, but still we are ready if it happens.

I sigh and shake my head. I nearly lost Simba that day. I know he just wanted to be like me, but he did not realize the danger he was in. He and the others nearly got killed. But at least he knows what he did was wrong and is sorry. He will remain grounded for a few more days, just to alleviate the guilt. He will stay around Pride Rock at all times until we get the problem resolved.

We have yet to see any sign of Malka's mother. Malka has been with us for a week now and yet still his mother has yet to come and pick him up. So far Zazu has sent other scouts to keep a look out for any traces of rogue lionesses in the area. So far they have come back negative. Malka has been worried and scared since he's been with us, but at least the pride keeps him company. Naanda has graciously offered to take care of Malka until his mother has been found.

Malka has made fast friend with Simba and the other boys in the pride. They all play together and wrestle and tease the girls, who of course tease them back. Simba has really seen Malka like a brother to him. I am more than happy to see such brotherly love between them. Yes love. Love with trust and loyalty is what binds a pride together.

I then shake my head again at what the dark lion's past was like. It must have been horrible for the dark lion to become twisted and murderous. I can't help but think why he at the effrontery to attack Ni. Taka says that he the dark lion's words were "Ni must die and if you get in the way I will kill you too". But Taka didn't step away. He stood by Ni until the very end.

My eyes widen at this notion. Could the dark lion be now seeking revenge on those who step in his way? Could he be after our pride next? With the cubs being attacked by the jackals that aided him in senseless killing, I can only say that this may be true.

If it is true, then I will not hesitate to defend and protect the ones I love and hold dear to. Mom, Sarabi, Taka, Simba, Zira, Sarafina, Nala, Nuka, Mheetu, Kira, Dwala, Diku, Naanda, everyone! Even Malka. He may have been here for just a few days, but he has already begun to move his way into our way of the pride. If his mother is not found, he will be taken into custody and accepted as one of us. Such is the law going back into the time of the reign of the first king. As king, I will follow that law and make sure it is kept for generations to come.

Taka comes out a walks our near me. Taka, my brother and the smartest lion I have ever known. He has indeed grown into a wise king. And he's a bit buffed up from the training I've given him.

"Good morning brother" I greet.

'"Good morning Mufasa" he replies. He too is gazing out onto the lands. He is worried about the safety of the pride as much as me. His face has a solemn expression. I decide to change the course the conversation was heading.

"So brother, how are your cubs fairing. He looks t me and rolls his eyes.

"As what you expect for them being grounded in all. They won't stop nagging me to play. I'm sure that I'll be receiving gray streaks long before you do, older brother" he moans sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Yeah well with your darker mane I'm sure they're going to stick out more" I tease. Taka swings his head and glares.

"Hey. Well at least I don't snore and wake everyone up at night with your enormous nasal congestion" he retaliates. Snoring? Nasal congestion? That's it! I put him in a headlock and rub my paw against his head mercilessly.

"Aagh! M-mufasa! Stop right this instance you royal pain in the neck. I'm going to tell mother on you" he threatens.

"You're going to tell mother on me? You're going to run to mommy and tattle that your big brother is head-locking you just because you said he snored" I state. He finally gives up struggling and I release him. He licks his front paw and tries to fix the frizz in his hair.

"Now back to the conversation. How long do we plan to ground the cubs" I ask. Taka doesn't even look up from fixing his tangled mane.

"I don't know. Two more days maybe? But we still can't let them play outside of Pride Rock. The jackal attack was just a warning. A warning for what is yet to come. We can't take any risks" he says.

"I know, but it seems kind of cruel to bane the cubs from going places" I say.

"Well, as a parent you can't just let your cubs have their way all the time. You need to set limits to help them understand how growing up is. If we didn't punish them for disobedience, they would just think that it would be okay to keep doing it. Discipline makes their common sense work and to know from doing what's right and breaking rules. Besides, if we didn't discipline them, it would mean we are bad parents to keep allowing this type of behavior" Taka explains.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean its fun on the parents end to punish their kid" I debate.

"Yeah, you're telling me" he replies. We laugh a bit and start discussing other matters, not all of the necessarily king-related. Then we come to a very important question.

"How long until Malka's mother comes. We have not seen any sign of her and you know the law. 'All cubs, adolescents, or young teenagers, if outcasted by their pride or have lost a legal parent or guardian and no sign of them is sighted, the pride must accept the newcomers by the king's discretion'. If Malka's mother is not sighted or seen in the next day or so, we are under the law to take Malka into our care. It's the rules that we must obey" I say.

"I know it is Mufasa. It appears that Malka is left with no option, but it is necessary for one of us to take on the role as a parent to him. I believe Naanda is most suited to fit the role as his adopted mother, and I'm sure she would enjoy it to" Taka says. I nod.

"Indeed. If Malka is to become one of us, Naanda will be his new mom. I will discuss it with her later" I agree.

We stay on the perch of Pride Rock for about half an hour more, discussing things as not only kings, but as brothers to. A shadow then flies overhead and the frantic flapping of wings bring our attention to our respected majordomo, Zazu. He alights down right next to up, his breathing ragged from what appears to be a long and hurried flight here. We give him a few minutes until his breathing returns to normal.

"Sires! Reports from my sources state that a small group of lionesses have entered the Pridelands near the southern border and that they were attacked by the jackals and the mysterious lion earlier" Zazu reports.

"A small group of lionesses? Could one of them be Malka's mother" Taka asks.

"I do not know your majesty, but my reports said that they heard one of the lionesses say that they were looking for you, the current rulers of this land, before they were attacked. If that is indeed so, it may be wise to go after them and see what the trouble is" Zazu suggests. We both nod.

"Zazu, fly ahead. Show us where these lionesses are. Taka, go summon the pride members. We may need assistance if the jackals are still there or they have caused damage to them" I order.

"Yes, your majesty" Zazu replies. "Right away Mufasa" Taka says, before heading off to fetch the pride. This time if we encounter the jackals we'll show no mercy!

* * *

><p><span>At the southern border<span>

Taka's POV

The southern border leads straight out into the desert. It is west of the gorge and the fields near it where the wildebeest herd grazes. The Outlands are also to the right, heading to the southwest. If the lioness group has come from the south, then chances are the condition of them will be very poor.

We have most of the pride here, but we left a decent number of lioness to guard Pride Rock and most importantly, the cubs. this might very well be a trap so I suggested it to Mufasa to leave some of our best fighters with the mothers and their children. Mufasa agreed so we just took at least half of the pride with us.

We come up to the rock formation, acting as a gateway to the desert. It is a bunch of tall, jagged rocks with pointy tips at curved tip. It looks a bit like curved knives forming an arch. We then notice several lionesses at the bottom of it. About nine skinny and poor lionesses are at the bottom of the rocks. One lioness is covered with scratches and is writhing about in the sand. It looks like few are trying to calm her down.

I walk down to them, trying not to go to quietly or too loudly so not to spook them. I walk straight in front of them, so they can look at me directly. One of the lionesses notice me and the pride approaching so she nudges her pride sister to look at us. Good, now we won't startle them when we come over to them.

I stop with the rest of the pride a few feet away from them. I will try to be civil and understanding with them. I first should introduce myself and the pride.

"Greetings. I am King Taka of the Pridelands and this my brother, King Mufasa" I explain. The group begins to lose their tense stances. Good so far.

"I have heard word from our sources that you were attacked by jackals and were in need of assistance" I say.

The group lionesses look at one another before one walks up to us. She has a grey-tan pelt and red eyes. She is muscular, but it is hard to tell due to her skinniness. How long have these lionesses gone without a decent meal?

"Your majesties. I am honored to be in your presence. I have heard much about the twin kings of these lands" she says, her throat raspy. Probably from thirst. She bows her head in respect and her pride sisters copy her.

"Please forgive our intrusion. My name is Giza. Our prides were ruthlessly murdered by an evil lion. One who ravaged our homelands and killed most of our pride members. We are all that is left of what was once three thriving prides. We humbly ask to take refuge in your lands, for my pride sisters cannot spend another day struggling to find food and water and to live. Especially when there are cubs traveling with us" Giza says, while motioning to two cubs huddling behind their mother's legs.

The two cubs are identical, both with grey fur and red eyes. The both have three dark grey dots beneath their right eyelids. Both are thin as twigs with their ribs sticking out. They look as if they could collapse any second. My heart goes out to them. Their mother looks no better. Neither does the pride.

"Very well then. You may stay as long as you like. No lioness should ever to endure through such cruelty as you have. Come now. Pride Rock and the rest of the pride are this way" I reply. A thin mist appears to lift out of the lionesses' eyes. The cubs give smiles and they surprisingly come over to Mufasa and I and hug our forelegs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" the cry out in unison. The pride behind us 'aww' at this adorable moment.

"Dotty! Spotty! Behave now you two" the lioness that is probably their mother says.

"No, it is quite alright. Taka and I have cubs of our own and I bet that they will be quite excited to have some new playmates" Mufasa reassures.

The cubs squeal with excitement. "You hear that, Dotty? New cubs! New friends" One squeals.

"Yay, New friends" the other one cheers. I chuckle at their enthusiasm.

"A thousand 'thank you's' your highness's. We hope that we may find a way to repay you for the kindness you've shown to us" Giza says.

"It is of no trouble. You may stay as long as you like. But out of concern, might I ask what is wrong with that lioness by you" Mufasa asks.

We turn to see the lioness writhing in the sand. She has several scratches on her shoulder and is screaming. Her pelt is a yellow-tan color and her eyes are red. She is screaming in hysterics. Her eyes portray fear and are slightly clouded over.

"Naima? We do not know what is wrong with her. She joined our pride a few days ago, searching for her lost son. When we were attacked by the jackals a few hours ago, she was scratched by a thorny branch they were carrying. She soon collapsed and started raving on how we were all dead and this was hell. We are afraid the thorny branch contained something that caused her to hallucinate. Unfortunately, none of the group knows what or how to treat her wounds or mind" Giza replies, worry in her voice.

"We have a shaman, Rafiki, and medicine lioness back at Pride Rock. We will take her to be looked over" I reply.

Mufasa comes over to take the screaming lioness onto his back to carry her to safety. But as he gently takes her nape to pick her up, she yells harder and struggles. "No! No! You jackals will not take me too. You may have killed my sisters, but you will not kill me. Let go! Let Go" she screams, pulling out of Mufasa grasp.

Several lionesses, both theirs and ours, try to settle her down, but are pushed away. The sick lioness' claws are now extended, taking a swipe at all who go near her. We have to help her. "You'll never take me alive" she screams.

Bam! Whack! A paw comes out of nowhere and knocks her out cold. Zira had sneaked up on her from behind and hit her neck, sending Naima unconscious.

"Zira! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home with the cubs" I protest. She looks at me with concerned, yet slightly miffed, red eyes.

"I came to help. I came from outside the Pridelands, remember? My parents were killed by rogues. I want to help these lionesses, like you helped me, Taka" she pleads.

I do remember now. The day I met Zira.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Taka's POV_

_I was walking through the tall grass near the caves and stream I had found. It normally very quiet there. But today, I heard muffled sobbing. I look past the tall grass to see a cub, about my age, crying near the stream. Her left ear was torn, dripping blood into the water. She had tan fur and a brown stripe on her forehead. She looked very sad. I decided to go over and ask what's wrong._

_"Excuse me, miss, but why are you crying?"_

_She looks up with shocked red eyes with tears in them._

_"Oh, uh, I wasn't crying. It's just water."_

_"Oh, okay. Then why are you sad?"_

_"I am not sad. I am not (sniff) sad. I am upset."_

_"Then why are you upset?"_

_"Because I just lost my parents and I all alone here in this scary place, all by myself."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. Would you like a hug?"_

_"(sniff) Yes please. (sniff)"_

_I then walk over to her and give her a hug, comforting the new girl. She cries on my shoulder. I feel bad for her. We stay like this for half an hour or so and then separate._

_"Feel better?"_

_"(sniff) Yes. Thank you. My names Zira. What's your name?"_

_"My names Taka. Prince Taka. It's nice to meet you."_

_"It's nice to meet you to Prince Taka."_

_"So where do you live Zira?"_

_"Nowhere. My parents had a den but it was taken by other lions. Mean lions."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. You know there are some caves here. You can use that as a home. And I can bring you food from my pride" I say, pointing to a cave nearby._

_"Why can't I join your pride?"_

_"Well, my dad really mean to rogues and he's really scary. I don't think you want to meet him."_

_"I guess not. Well I think I'll take this cave right here. And you'll bring me food, right."_

_"Yep. Will you be my friend, Zira?"_

_"Sure Taka."_

_"Taka! Time for dinner!"_

_"Coming mom! I gotta go Zira. I'll come back later with some food. Bye!"_

_"Bye Taka! Thank you!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Taka's POV<p>

"I do remember, Zira. I will allow you to help these lioness. But the cubs, both ours and theirs, are our biggest concern. Please run back to Pride Rock with the others and hunt food for the traveler and their cubs. They must be starving on the brink of collapsing" I explain.

"I will. Thank you Taka. I won't let you down" she says, nuzzling me before running off to Pride Rock with the lionesses behind Mufasa and I.

"Taka and I will take you to Pride Rock now" Mufasa explains, bending over to take the unconscious Naima to carry her to the den.

"Many thanks again your highness's" Giza says.

"Please, call me Taka and him Mufasa. We have no use for such titles when helping others out" I say. Giza nods.

"Very well, Taka" Giza replies. I smile at her as we begin to head back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p><span>Back at Pride Rock<span>

Mufasa's POV

When we get back, the entire pride is here to greet the new arrivals. The hunting party has managed to drag several carcasses for the new lions to eat. The hunting party sure works fast.

The newcomers instantly start devouring the meat. The cubs have voracious appetites. Our cubs stand a few feet away, watching them eat, amazed on how much the intake. The carcasses are finished in seconds. The travelers are now happy with full bellies. Unfortunately, Naima has woken up. She takes a look around her surroundings before resuming screaming.

"Aah! The jackals! Here at Pride Rock! We're all doomed. Doomed! All is lost! All is lost" she yells.

We all turn to watch her cry at the nonexistence enemies. Malka's eyes grow wide at the sight.

"Mom" he yells and dashes over to him.

"Mom" he cries again. Naima is Malka's mother?!

"Mother! It's me, Malka. You're son" he begs. Naima turns to look at him, but their is no recognition in her eyes.

"No. No! You're not my son! My son's dead. How dare you say you are! You're not my son" Naima spats out. Malka begins to cry.

"Mom, no. I am your son. And you're my mother. Why can't you see that? I'm your son" Malka says, tears streaming down his face.

Naima just snarls at him. I come over and shield Malka, just in case Naima, in her sick mind, attacks.

A brown blur then swings by with a whoosh and bam! Naima is knocked unconscious for the second time that day. But this time, it's by Rafiki's staff. He has come with Dwala and Kilana.

"De lioness must rest, if she is to regain what she sees" Rafiki says.

"Rafiki. Do you know what's wrong with her" I ask.

"Hmm, let old Rafiki see. Hmm. She has been cut by the the thorns of an acacia tree that has been dipped in the juice of marah" Rafiki says, while looking over her wounds.

"The marah" I ask. Dwala and Kilana nod.

"The marah is poisonous plant. If ingested or if the juice gets into a lion's bloodstream it can cause them to hallucinate. It is also very poisonous" Kilana explains.

"Did the jackals who attacked her, scratch her with thorns? If the acacia thorns were dipped in the poison of the marah, it would explain Naima's hallucinating. It would also mean that Naima is in grave danger. The marah's poison has been known to cause death" Dwala asks. We all gasp.

Giza comes up. "Indeed. Naima was attacked by a jackal from the side. He was carrying what looked to be an acacia branch. It was dripping some sort of greenish-clear liquid. The jackal hit her with the branch, causing the scratches to appear. Naima then fell down and started hallucinating and screaming when we drove them off. Does that help" Giza asks.

Dwala and Kilana nod. "Yes, very. We have to treat Naima quickly. Her life has been put in danger with the poison now in her bloodstream.

"We shall take de lioness to my tree. There we shall help de lioness" Rafiki says. Kilana and Dwala come to help carry Naima to Rafiki's home. Malka runs up to Rafiki before he can go.

"Please sir. Can you help my mom" Malka whimpers from my paws. Rafiki pats Malka's head.

"We shall help the best we can, little one. Come back in two days and you shall see her" Rafiki says.

"Thank you Rafiki. Until then we shall continue taking care of Malka" I reply, coming up to him and Malka. Rafiki nods and bows, before disappearing with the lionesses into the tall grass.

Malka begins to cry again. I place a protective paw on his back, trying to sooth the young one. Simba comes up to us and begins to hug Malka. What a kind gesture from my son.

After a while, Naanda comes up and takes Malka from us and begins to wash him. Taka has spoken with her and she has agreed to become Malka's mother until his real mom gets better. Malka seems to enjoy Naanda's tongue washing his fur. Taka and I then show our guest where they will be staying. Some rocks creating caves that not far from the main cave will provide excellent shelter and a warm place to sleep. The travelers give a wearily 'thanks' and head into the caves to rest, despite it being only early afternoon.

Now comes one of the jobs of being king. Going on patrol. Taka and I sigh, before heading out to scout out the Pridelands.

We want to see if the jackals left a trail leading to their base. If we follow it and find it, we may be able to find out the secrets of their attacks and the mysterious dark lion. He has not been seen for months, but if he still lives, he could still pose a threat to our pride. And not just our pride, to the entire Pridelands as well. The Circle of Life could even be endangered. Taka and I as kings are not willing to overlook any threats to disturb the balance of the ways of the Pridelands and all its inhabitants.

We then return back to the southern border, hoping to pick up the scent trail of the jackals. Thankfully, it is not hard to pick up the jackal's scent. We can identify at least fifteen jackals in the fight. It appears they fled east, towards the gorge.

Strange. I thought for sure they were to head towards the western border. That's where they were last scene, in the western border. In the Elephant Graveyard. But if they went east, then that's where we're heading. Taka tells me that it may be a trap. He said that we best be on our guard. I trust Taka so I agree with him. We'll be very stealthy when approaching the jackals and cautious around the gorge. It can be very deep, slippery, treacherous, and menacing at times.

Unbeknownst to us that as we head towards the gorge a trap has been laid out for us.

* * *

><p><span>By the Gorge<span>

Dark Lion's POV (Yeah, still trying to torture you. Mwahahahaha, cough cough. Evil laugh fail.)

I look out across the canyon. Over the next side lies a large herd a wildebeest. Thousands and thousands of wildebeest. This land is filled with prey and the ground is fertile. With its lush, paradise-like lands and with its current leaders out of the way and slain, it will be the perfect land for me to become king over. Footfalls come up from behind. I turn to see my second-in-command, Turcu, coming up to me.

"Sire, the kings have been seen coming up towards the gorge. Right into our trap" he says, while smirking evilly.

"Are they strong, Turcu" I ask.

"One of them, is formidable in strength and in fighting, but the other is less muscular than him. We can take out the other one, but the big one needs to be taken out so we can take over.

That fool still believe that I am loyal to him and the jackals. Why, when I am king, I will have no use for them anymore. When I am king, they will be ousted from my new kingdom as they were when they were exiled from our original lands. But until then, I do not let my detest show. I will act under the guise and facade of false modesty and of fawning words, just until I seize the crown and become king.

"Very nice. Send the scouts out back. If the kings suspect anything, have them alert me at once. Once we kill them in the gorge and take over their pride, killing their cubs and anyone else who defies me, the Pridelands will tremble under the sound of our voice, feel fear coursing through their veins at the mere mention of our names, bow down and respect us in our time of reign" I order.

"Yes sire" Turcu says. He turns to heads off to alert the others.

"Oh and Turcu" I reprehend. He comes back.

"Yes sire" he inquires. He will not address me as that for long.

"Its 'king' to you" I say. He gives me a horrible, sadistic grin. One that send chills off one's spine and skin.

"Yes my king. King Keino."

* * *

><p><strong>Evil, evil, evil. Yes everyone, Keino received the most votes from the reviews and from outside sources. His name means 'extremes in health, fortune, and spirituality'. I find it kind of ironic because he could have had all those things in his name, but he chose to use his powers and strength for evil, and now just look at him. It's just scares me of how he chose this path to darkness. Thank you everyone who voted and those whose votes were for Keino.<strong>

**Now we have Malka's mother appear, but she has been attracted by the marah's hallucinogens and rebuked her son in her deranged state of mind. Thank you Story Writer 2015 for the idea! The marah is an actual plant and it has been recorded to cause death. I did not know what color the juice extract was, but plants are usually green by there chlorophyll inside so I chose greenish-white. I still can't decide if I should keep Naima or make Naanda, Malka's new mother. Tell me what you like.**

**I believe that Zira's pride in the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride came from outside the Pridelands. Scar may have mated with them and with several other lionesses to create his loyal followers. So we get the meeting of Giza, Dotty, Spotty, their mother Penda, and the other Outlanders.**

**So more poisonous plants in this chapter. The dark lion, I mean Keino, sure knows a lot about deadly plants. I wonder if he could make a weapon out of it. Like dip his claws in poison so if he scratches Mufasa or anyone else they could die of blood poisoning or such. Man, I am thinking some evil thoughts. Snap out of it!**

**So anyway, Keino's naming and evil plan, introduction to the Outsiders and Penda with Dotty and Spotty, Zira first meeting Taka flashback, Malka's mother, foreshadowing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a good night! Sincerely, v.t.7.**


	12. Chapter 12 Sent away

**Chapter 12 ****_Sent away_**

**Okay, Keino's plan was revealed in the last chapter, let's see how it goes in this one. Will it succeed or will it fail? Will I ever stop being so evil in this story? Maybe?**

**By the way, reviewer "Teddi 8347" gave me some interesting ideas for this chapter, so all CREDIT belongs to them. Thanks for the help.**

**Thank you Tamstar76 for the supporting review. Thank you to everyone else who read and reviewed this story.**

**I do read and reply to the reviews so if you have any suggestions you would like to make about the story or have any questions about it that you want answered, feel free to ask me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except my OCs. All else belongs to there respectful owners.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

My hackles rose, fur standing on end as we walked right by the gorge. Right on the edge. Mufasa took point while I covered him from behind. We had both sneaking suspicions in our heads. Fear began to flow through our veins, like a gully filling up with water once a dam breaks.

The gorge is very deep, it was caused by a massive earthquake happening way before our time. The shift of the lands scrunching together and pulling apart caused this formation to come to be, as well as the existence of Pride Rock. Over on the other side, the wildebeest herd, with up to thousands of wildebeest, stay onto the grass savanna away from the steep drop, lazily munching on grass.

But my brother and I are on a mission currently. No fat, juicy wildebeest just yet. We are here to look for any traces of the jackals. I sense that they are not the only ones close by.

What we don't know is that they are closer than we think.

* * *

><p><span>Keino's POV<span>

The two kings are right in front of us, not knowing that we are right next to them and hiding in the tall grass. It appears my scouts have reported their findings correctly. The other one is just as the said. Muscular, proud, hulking. Nothing like the other one. But what gets me the most is how he resembles my late brother.

There colors and eyes were different, but they have the same glint in there eyes. The same look they had when looking for something important. How I hated that glint. It always meant 'I'm better and I can prove it'. How I anticipate his throat underneath my paws, struggling for breath before the last thing they thought up hits them, opening there eyes with horror. Right then I end there life, there expression frozen in time with the last realization glued to there face.

The jackals behind me rustle ever so quietly. They hunger for a fight. Hunger for letting all their rage and anger upon their victims. They will get there chance soon enough. We creep us as silently a we can to the unsuspecting kings, letting our paws feel the ground so it doesn't make noise with each step.

Until we are about seven feet away, we crouch down, making ourselves as invisible as possible. We kneel down until our bellies nearly scrape the ground. Our hunches and hind legs ready to spring into action. Our find set for attack, kill, takeover. A shock goes throughout our bodies, a bullet speed bolt triggers the spring in our legs and propels us forward. A roar escapes my mouth as I charge towards the prey.

By the time they realize our presence, they find it was all to late.

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

Its an ambush! The jackals lead by the lion Taka described have lead us into a trap. On one side we have an enemy that's to numerous to defeat, the other side is the steep gorge where we could break our necks in we fell. So we are currently stuck, both leading way towards our doom. The dark lion comes up in front of the jackals, who are still ready to pounce. He is just as Taka described. Grey-brown pelt, dark red eyes, dark scraggly mane. Except for a difference from what described of him. He has two claws, probably from his victims, in his right ear are earrings. He also has a thin, yet strong vine around his neck with several claws and teeth hanging from the attachment.

"You" Taka growls beside me.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Kings of these lands in the flesh. But soon it will be set out for the vultures and jackals" the dark lion said. The jackals behind him licked their chops.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you" Taka roars. I never really seen Taka this angry before.

"I am Keino, leader of the jackals and soon to be king of these marvelous lands" Keino explains, his eyes have a murderous glint in them. Both Taka and I growl at him.

"Never! The Pridelands are inherited down from generation to generation. We exist in harmony with the land. If you were to become king it would break the sacred balance in the Circle of Life and the lands would be destroyed under your rule. We will defend our lives, our pride, our home from you" I said, getting into a fighting stance.

Keino releases a hysterical, evil laugh at our attempt to instill fear in him. The jackals let out short, bark-like laughs. Keino then narrowed his dark red eyes at us and gave such a sickening smile, Ahadi himself would have been scared way into his years. His smile widened at our cringing in disgust.

"You're hearts will make fine addition to my collection. Who knows, maybe I'll make new adornments from your bones" Keino said. He's a sadist, I knew it. He's taken it to a new dark level. He takes pleasure in other creatures pain before he ends them, the uses what's left of them to make accessories and ornaments from them. If he took over Pride Rock, the cubs would not survive his sick ways and he remains of them would be used for his twisted, dark hobby.

"Not gonna happen" I said, almost ready to attack Keino. I then charge directly at Keino. He is somewhat smaller than me, but he is quick. Taka stays behind me, so if I am knocked down he will push me back on my feet. We start circling each other, the gorge creating one edge of the boundary and the jackals making the nipping, barking side of the other.

I then leaped at Keino, claws extended. I took several bounding leaps and took a swipe at his face. Keino ducked just in time. He then unsheathed his claws and put my head in a headlock and began to bite my ear. I roared as pain shot through my head. I used my paws to knock him off and punch him square in the jaw. He staggered back a few feet and began to massage his chin. I then take his moment distracted to make another attack, when suddenly two jackals come up and jump on me. They try to bit my neck, covered in my thick red mane. Taka comes up behind me and throws them off, defending me from the jackals as I face Keino. He has recovered and charges again.

I block his attack and pin him down, hitting his face few times until he pushes me off. His nose is bleeding and he coughed up a bit of blood. His legs were shaking. He couldn't last more in the fight. Yet his eyes and face show determination. He runs at me, teeth bared and claws fully shown. He takes a swipe at my head, right at my eyes. I duck before he can do me harm, but his claws cut of a bit of my mane and nick my ear. I growl and with a maneuver Sarafina taught me, I hit Keino's shoulder, sending him down to his paws. I put both my forelegs on his shoulders, keeping him from rising up.

"It's over Keino. Surrender now and leave with your jackals and never return" I growl.

Keino looks up with me with bloodshot eyes filled with fury.

"Never" he growled, then throwing up a cloud of red-colored dust. I don't know what it was, but it stung my eyes in the most painful way. I felt like my eyes had millions of hornets on each of them, stabbing my eye with there stingers. I staggered off to the side, pawing my eyes to get the violate substance from my eyes. Keino no longer had anyone holding him down. Noticing my blindness he got up.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

My brother fell back, his paw clutching his face, crying out in agony. The red dust cloud settled to the ground, mixing with the sand and dirt covered rock. The ground on which it fell on looked like minuscule drops of blood, shiny and red.

Keino then took him opportunity to finish off my brother. I then got a good look at his claws that were unsheathed. They were black and pointed like mine, but something was off about the way they shined in the sunlight. They had more of a green gloss to them. Then it hit me. They were dipped in poison!

It all made sense. The tree branch dripping with the marah! The red dust he threw at Mufasa!

Keino had obviously studied the poisonous plants of the savanna and elsewhere. He knew how to use the toxins found in the plants to him advantage. That's why Keino was trying hard to claw Mufasa. He wanted to poison him to make him weak and then finish him off. And now he was trying to kill Mufasa when he couldn't see!

I had to save him!

I abandoned my post of keeping away the jackals. I jumped in front of Mufasa, still blinded, and between Keino. Keino leaped forward, trying to reach my brother. But I wasn't about to let that happen. I quickly jabbed both my paws forward into Keino's shoulders, near his armpits, and flung him away. Something Kilana showed me when we were cubs. He landed a few feet away, laying still and unconscious.

The jackals were stunned silent at the sight of there leader motionless on the ground. I growled at them, breaking them out of there paralyzed state and sen them running. I watched there retreating bodies disappear into the tall grass, leaving there master behind.

I hear another cry of agony coming from Mufasa. I turn to him to see that he is laying on his side, covering both paws on his face. I dart towards him.

"Mufasa. Are you alright" I ask. Mufasa directs his head towards me, his vision still obscured by his paws and by the red dust.

"How do you think I am" Mufasa snaps at me, his voice filled with annoyance and laced with hurt. It kind of was a rhetorical question, but in my defense I was not expecting that sort of answer from him. I was just trying to see if he was alright.

"Mufasa. Let me see your eyes" I say, gripping one of his forelegs and gently pull on it. It remains stationary for a moment, but then relaxes so I can see Mufasa's face. Its covered in a light layer of shiny, red dust particles. Mufasa then struggled to open his eyelids, wincing in pain as he did. I gasped at the sight before me.

Mufasa's normally amber red eyes were now covered in a red-white film. His pupils and iris looked cloudy. His eye whites were tinged pinkish-red. I had to get him to Rafiki so that he can look him over.

"C'mon Mufasa. I need to get you to safety" I say, helping getting my brother to his feet. I transfer part of his weight to me and help him stand. His knees are a bit shaky as we walk. We start heading towards Rafiki's tree. I need to get him to safety as quickly as possible.

The Pridelands needs him.

The pride needs him.

Our family needs him.

I need him!

* * *

><p><span>Naanda's POV<span>

I watch over Malka as we wait to hear any word from the kings or from Zazu. He is saddened by the fact that his mother is not herself and denied ever being his mother. I sometimes hear sniffles coming from him as he cries a little bit. After a rather loud sob coming from him, I finally cannot take anymore of it. I pull him into my arms. I rub my paws in a soothing motion as I pull him closer to my chest. He whimpers loudly and buries his face into my fur.

I start petting the dark brown tuft on his head. His peach-tan fur shakes as his body lets loose a few shivers. I feel bad for the young lion. Even though I have only come to know him for a few days, I see him as a young cub in need of a parent or guardian and so I look at him as a son to me. The kings have said if Malka's mother is not found, I will take full responsibility and take Malka under my wing as his new mother.

His mother, Naima, though found is under the hallucinating effects of the marah plant, a plant who's poisons could kill her. She is not fit to watch over him now so I will take her spot temporarily for now, until she recovers. I pray to the Great Kings and Queens of the Past that she does. She is currently being taken care of by Rafiki and Kilana, our shaman and medicine lioness. They will work both day and night until they find out the cure for Naima.

Though I like Malka and I see him like a son to me, it is cruel to think that his real mother will not survive, leaving me to care for him. It is quite selfish to think those thoughts, especially when the cub is right in my arms this very moment, sobbing for him mother. I have to remain strong for him.

We keep like this for several minutes more, him crying his heart out into my fur and me comforting him with gentle words and soothing gesture. Finally Malka is so exhausted by his emotional breakdown that he completely collapse onto me, falling asleep in just a few seconds flat. I lick the tears off of the sleeping cub's face. He just needs to rest and too drink water for the loss from the tears to feel better.

He's had a rough day. A roar echos through the air, shaking the peace of the atmosphere. The ladies and he cubs beside me lift there leads and swing them toward the entrance of the den. Its the kings calling us into action. Something is wrong, I just know it. They went on patrol to look for any sign of the jackals. They must have come back with something. The lioness stream past me, the cubs stay behind with their designated cub sitters. A few lioness stay behind to guard us. Malka is still sleeping. I guess I'm staying too. Not that I don't mind.

Having a sleeping cub in between your arms is one of the best feelings in the world.

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

I have given out a warning call to the pride in the distance so that that know something's up. Thankfully, a lion's roar can be heard up to none to ten miles away, so I'm sure the pride knows we called them.

I am almost completely dragging Mufasa to the huge baobab tree where Rafiki resides. Mufasa has not only lost his sight, but his energy and strength is waning to.

"We're nearly there, Mufasa. Just hold on a bit longer" I say.

We made it. We twist through the branches and trunks to the inner sanctum. Kilana and Rafiki are already there, tending to Naima. She is on a handmade mat on the floor, sleeping soundly. They notice us a walk over. I let Mufasa down onto the soft sand floor so Rafiki can look at him. I then turn my gaze towards Naima. Kilana nudges me.

"Herb-induced sleep. She won't be conscious for several more hours. She needs rest to recover" Kilana says.

"Of course" I reply.

"Taka, what happened out there" she asks. I sigh.

"We followed the jackals scent to the gorge. There we found them and the mysterious dark lion, Keino. He said to surrender the pride and lands to him or die. The we fought. Mufasa had the upper advantage until Keino threw some sort of mixture into Mufasa's eyes. It blinded Mufasa and he went down" I explain. Mufasa's yelp in pain as Rafiki looked over him proved my point.

I continued. "Ahem, Keino would have succeeded in finishing off Mufasa if I hadn't jumped in and done the maneuver you showed me when we were kids" I finish.

"Oh, the hit the nerve near the armpits one? Very well done your majesty" Kilana praises.

"Thank you. Anyway there was for than that. Keino's claws had an unnatural green gloss to them. That means he must have dipped them in plant poisons. If they had gotten into Mufasa's bloodstream if Keino scratched him..." I trail off. Another yelp from Mufasa turns our eyes over to him. Rafiki comes over to us, his staff making rattle noises as he walks over.

"Kilana, we need red grass root mixed with crushed acacia fruit juice and flame lily extract for Mufasa's eyes" Rafiki orders.

Kilana nods and then takes a turtle shell from nearby, serving as a bowl, and knocks some dried grass roots from a bundle on the ceiling down into it with her tail. She then knocks another smaller bowl, this time with flame lily petals, so it tips its contents into the turtle shell. She then reaches over to a shelf made by a tree branch and takes a few acacia fruit pods into her mouth and adds it to the bowl. She then places her forelegs into the bowl and stamps, crushing the lily petals and the fruit with the grass root so that it gets properly mixed together. Rafiki comes over and takes one of the fruits from his staff off and cracks it open, pouring out the juice from inside. Kilana stamps that into the mixture to. After they are done, the heterogeneous mixture is a tan-orange and looks a bit gooey. It has a weird, bad smelling scent.

Rafiki then puts down his staff and takes a handful of the substance. I suppress my gag reflex as I watch Rafiki take it over towards Mufasa and applies it to each eyelid. Its so gross. He cringes, but appears to be soothed by the substance. Rafiki then flings the rest of it away from his hands and grabs his staff and comes over to me.

"Well" I ask. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Rafiki shakes his head. "The mixture placed in his eye will help sooth his eyes, but we can only hope for the best now" Rafiki says sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean" I question him more.

"The dust thrown in his eyes is garnet dust and venom of spitting cobras. We must keep hope that the poison has not yet taken his sight" Rafiki replies. My ears droop at this news.

Spitting cobras are not the most common snake in the Pridelands, but they are considered one of the most deadliest and to keep away at all times. These large, yellow and brown snakes can spit a stream of venom into the offenders eyes with perfect accuracy and aim. Once the venom reaches the attacker's eyes, it can cause permanent blindness with no cure. They are not the friendliest snakes in these lands, but they know we tend to keep our distance away from them and there young.

If Mufasa has been blinded by the spitting cobra's poison mixture, then if he goes blind, then its the end of his days being king. Without his eyesight, he won't be able to see attackers and will not be able to defend himself from enemies on patrols. This is very grave news indeed.

"Rafiki, is there anything more you can do" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"The only thing we can do is wait and check on him in the morning. Hopefully the snake's poison has not taken effect on him just yet and the mixture will help his eyesight recover" Rafiki says. I nod and begin walking away from the tree. Mufasa will be taken cared for along with Naima by Rafiki and Kilana.

_"They will be okay, they will be okay"_ I keep thinking to myself, trying to convince myself that it would be true. I just wish that I knew that it was going to be true.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile back at Pride Rock<span>

The lionesses are waiting for me there when they spot me. Sarabi, Sarafina, Zira, and a few other head down to me. Sarabi is first to ask "What happened? What happened down there? Where's Mufasa?"

I sigh and sit down, the others copying me. I turn to look my sister-in-law in the eye and give her the truth flat out.

"Sarabi. Mufasa and I followed the jackals scent to the gorge. There we found them and the mysterious dark lion was with them. He told us his name was Keino" I explain. The lioness behind her gasp. I motion a paw up for silence as I continue.

"He said to surrender the pride and lands to him or die. The we fought. Mufasa had the upper advantage until Keino threw some sort of mixture into Mufasa's eyes. It blinded Mufasa and he went down. Keino would have ended him if I hadn't intervened. We scared the jackals off and knocked out Keino, but Mufasa was blinded and couldn't see a thing" I explain.

Sarabi has a horrified look on her face. I want to stop and withhold her from the pain of hearing this, but I have to continue this. She has to know.

"I took Mufasa to Rafiki. He and Kilana checked him over and said he was blinded by a combination garnet shavings spitting cobras poison" Sarabi and the other gasp in horror.

"Rafiki and Kilana made a tonic to help Mufasa see again, but we can only let him rest and wait until morning to see if it worked or not" I finished explaining. "But there was one more thing you should know. Keino had his claws dipped in poison made by some sort of plant. If he had clawed Mufasa, thankfully he did not, the poison would have gone into his bloodstream" I explain. The lioness gasp in horror at the thought of it.

"So it comes to our attention that the enemy that we are dealing with is no ordinary one. He has a vast knowledge of poisonous plants and how to extract those poisons and use the as weapons. With Mufasa blinded and half the pride staying behind to watch the cubs while we are gone, I fear that we might have to go into a critical plan for the safety of the pride" I explain.

"What plan Taka? What do you have in mind to tell us" Sarabi asks. I downed my head, not yet braced to be able to say what I have next.

"I motion that we send the cubs away from Pride Rock until this problem is resolved" I say. My eyes shut close. I do not wish to see the shocked lioness faces.

"What?! Send the cubs away from us? What in the Great Kings are you thinking, Taka" Zira yells at me. I can feel her spit hit my face. I then open my eyes to look at her.

"I think it would be best to send our cubs away from Pride Rock so that they cannot get hurt or even killed if Keino and his jackals seize control of the pride and Pridelands. You know what happens to the cubs when a new king takes over. They are killed immediately so that no traces of the previous rulers exist. And its not just our cubs, its every cub in the pride. If we allow them to stay and Keino takes over, he will have them hunted down and killed, every last one of them. Do you really want to take that chance" I ask Zira and the others. They look at each other with solemn expressions.

"No. But we just can't send them away all by themselves. They are too young and inexperienced to be there out there on their own" Sarafina points out.

"We won't send them out there by themselves. We'll send a few adults out there to watch over them, until we can solve thinks here" I explain. The lionesses nod heads at one another.

"We believe this to be our safest option right now, but exactly are we entrusting our cubs with. Who will take care of the cubs in our absence" Diku asks.

"I will be one of them" Naanda pipes up from the den's entrance. Malka is standing next to her. She and him walks down the stone stairs to us.

Naanda. What is this about that you want to go" I ask her as she comes up to me. Malka sits down near her forelegs.

"I want to volunteer myself to be one of the adults to take care of the cubs when we send them away temporarily" she replies.

"Why? What reason to you have that you want to embark on this difficult task at hand for" I ask. Naanda's facial expression is firm.

"You and Mufasa gave me orders and prior claim on Malka while his mother is absent from her duties" she says, bending down to lick Malka on the head. She continues " I want to keep my word to always protect him by joining the others on the journey away from here."

"Naanda. Though I respect your wishes, knowing they are in good intentions, I have to know. What makes you so sure you can handle the trip and take care of the cubs on it" I ask.

"Taking care of Malka and babysitting the other cubs has trained me up until this moment. I may have no cubs to call my own, but Malka has made a place in my heart. I care for him like I would a son. Therefore I wish to be with him and the others" Naanda explains, her voice firm and unwavering at the end.

"Permission granted. Now, I will choose the rest of the lioness suitable for the journey away from Pride Rock" I say. Naanda and Malka perks up and smile at the news of being to together on the journey.

After a few minutes of talk with one another, I call the pride to announce the lioness going on the trip. "Sarafina, Penda, Giza, Naanda, Sarabi, Zira, and Mairu." The chosen lioness cheer and talk excitedly with one another. Diku, who was not chosen for the mission, comes up to me so that she is in my sight.

"Excuse me, Taka, but why was I not chosen for this mission? Chumvi is my son and it would only seem fitting that I should accompany him on the trip as I am his mother" she asks.

"I have thought it over Diku. I have chosen you to remain here because I have an assignment for you. If you choose to accept it, you will be heading out near Keino's territory and spy on him and the jackals, and then report back to me on what you have learned" I says. Diku perks up immediately at the prospect of acting as an espionage agent for the pride's behalf.

"Yes sir. I choose to accept your offer. When do you wish to send me out" she asks.

"You will head out first thing tomorrow, after we have sent the group away from the Pridelands" I say. "Mufasa knows about this plan of ours so when he gets back he will be informed of what stage we are at" I continue.

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

It is nighttime when we gather the entire pride together, minus Mufasa and Kilana, to fare the group off on there journey. The cubs have all gathered and the chosen lioness are with them. There are several tears among the members of the pride as a few of the lionesses and all the cubs are going away now. Zazu is also here, to send the pride members off and may luck be on there side.

They will be heading out into the Southern border. Giza has told us of an oasis there with water and prey that will be suitable for living until they can return. She will be joining as the navigator of the group. Diku is crying with her son, Chumvi. She is telling him to be a good boy for the others while there gone and to behave himself. Chumvi is saying goodbye to her and giving her kisses on her cheek. He then says goodbye once more and joins the group.

I am in conversation with Zira, Nuka, Kira, Sarafina, Nala, and Mheetu. The cubs are begging me to come with and I am telling them to behave and listen to there mother. Zira promises that she will return as soon as the group receives word of Keino and the jackals are gone. I give my wife and all the cubs licks on there cheeks and heads to show my love for them. For Sarafina, I give her a reassuring hug. I then say goodbye to them as they head into the group.

Before they leave, Simba comes up to me with Sarabi. Both have tears pooling n there eyes. Simba comes up and hugs my forelegs. I am shocked at my nephew's action. He is usually not that sentimental. But I return the action anyway.

"Please be safe, uncle Taka. You and dad kick the dark lion's tail" Simba says, proudly. I am flabbergasted at his last statement. Sarabi is also shocked and her jaw opens slightly. I then loose the shock and laugh good naturally. I give my nephew a playful head rub and send him back to his mother. She then comes up to me a hugs me, wrapping her forelegs around my neck. Why does my brother have such an affectionate wife and son? He's making me jealous. Not. Zira, Nuka, and Kira are my one and only true love and kids.

Sarabi then breaks away. "Be careful Taka. We'll be back as soon as the word comes to our attention" she says, smiling. I smile back. "We shall miss you and the others Sarabi. May you all have a safe journey there and back here" I say, waving goodbye with the pride.

"Goodbye" both the group and pride staying here cry out to one another. We stay and watch as the group head out the rock gateway and heads out into the desert towards the oasis.

We shall miss them dearly.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, back at the gorge<span>

A lion with a dark pelt and mane stirs, opening his blood colored eyes. His necklace jingles was he gets off, the ornaments on it hitting one another. After getting up and looking around, he gives a huge roar, shattering the very peace of the night. He then moves off to find him followers, revenge fresh on his mind.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 12 done. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have had other chapters and new story ideas coming up so this took awhile. But hey, I wrote this chapter for you.<strong>

**Originally in this chapter I was going to have either Mufasa or Taka get knocked in by Keino in the gorge. The fallen one would have gone into a coma and the other would have to defends the pride alone. I thought about it, but after awhile I thought that the current idea was better. ****Plus I don't have to exactly copy the original Lion King scenes into this. I bet some of you thought that one was going to fall in the gorge. Instead, ****I decided that Mufasa being blinded with garnet dust + spitting cobra poison was better. **

**So we get to know more about Keino in this chapter. Cold, cruel, murderous intent, wears two claws on his left ear and a necklace of his victims claws and teeth around his neck. Sorry if what he said about the entire hearts and bones offended anyone. I was trying to give him a more sick, twisted personality type.**

**So anyway, with the cubs being sent way, Diku being sent out on a dangerous spy mission, Mufasa blinded, Naima still mentally ill, Keino out there with the jackals seeking revenge, and Taka leading the pride all by himself, what will happen to them now? Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff. That's why they call him Cliff Hanger!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	13. Chapter 13 Into Darkness

_**Into the darkness, and out again**_

**Chapter 13. Sort of ironic. Mufasa is blinded, Diku is being sent out on a dangerous mission, Naima is still deranged, Keino and his forces are threatening the Pridelands, and Taka is standing alone as defender. Suitable that this would be part of the chapter that is the 13th one. Very evil. (Foreshadowing alert.)**

**Anyways, thank you for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. What I noticed is that a few of them asked questions like "When are you going to add Timon and Pumbaa?" Well I think I may include them in this chapter, or in the next one. We'll just see how it plays out. Maybe or maybe not.**

**Also I would like to point out that if any of you have any questions about my story or you would like to give your own suggestion about it, then don't hesitate to tell me. I read your reviews and I try to add any suggestions they might give me. If you do give me a suggestion, I will give you full credit for it. For example:**

**I would like to thank Teddi 8347 for there suggestions in there review. All credit for the idea goes to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my OCs. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Diku's POV<span>

The grass weaves into one another as the winds blows. My body slinks through it silently. My paws make no noise when they walk on twigs or rocks. the moon is nothing more than a crescent, making the shadows more abundant in the night. I try to avoid the areas where the moonlight falls on, so I stick to the shadows. My mission has to be done cautiously, no one should ever find out I was here or know what my intentions were. This is the most deadliest mission of my life. Spying on enemy ground and coming back to report.

I could get killed. I could get seriously maimed or injured in some way. I might even come back in a horrendous state of mind like Naima or as a mindless drone. The unthinkable is also a possibility now. But still I carry on with my directive, despite the fear of never returning the same again. King Taka has given me this mission. He said I am best suited for it. He said my acting, spying, and listening skills are the perfect set for this most deadly of objectives. I will not fail him. I will complete my mission. For the pride. For my family. For my son. For the Pridelands.

The south-western border comes into view. Onto my left goes into the desert and further into the gorge where the wildebeest herd graze. On my right leads to the Outlands and straight out west is the mountains border, home of the Mountain Pride. These parts make up the treacherous boundaries of the lands. Perfect that it would be that this is where our adversaries reside. I decide to head towards the western part of the border, since this was where the dark lion was first seen.

Moonlight brightens up bits of the land before fading again. The clouds being blown in front of the already thin moon is the cause of this. The land is becoming more and more rocky as I head towards my destination. Tall, jagged boulders sticking out of the earth act as milestones on the path I am taking. I keep walking until I come upon the cliffs that edge the border and provide an obstacle if I were to head towards the Mountain Pride's territory. Here I pick up from a small breeze the faint scent of jackal. I know I am in the right place.

I keep moving closer and closer to the cliffs, the smell becoming stronger as I approach. The cliffs stand before me, both impossibly tall and providing a gateway into one of the scariest places in all the lands. Here I stop and gaze upon the ridges. Do I really dare to go through them? Do I want to go through this? Should I just abort the mission and head back into the Pridelands, into my comfort zone? Do I really want to risk everything to go through this?

I close my eyes and think of all the things I would be leaving behind if I go into thew badlands and never return. I would be leaving my family, my sisters, my nieces and nephews, my brother and sister-in-laws, my son. I think of Chumvi. What would happen if he came back and I was not there? How would he react? Would he stay or would he run away, off to get himself killed just so he could join me? Would he think it was all my own fault that I never came back? The thoughts that could happen afterwards send chills down my spine and my fur on end.

_"Oh Great Kings and Queens, help me. I am so confused right now"_ I silently pray. All is quiet. No noises to disturb me as I try to recollect my thoughts, trying to regain focus on the situation at hand. I think of not how the mission coming out to be a failure, but if it came out a success.

Coming out of the dark lands with valuable information to the pride, I am greeted with much joyfulness and gratitude as I relay all that I have heard and seen to them. The kings, Mufasa healed and ready to go, use my knowledge relayed as a weapon against the enemy, striking them down and winning the fight against them. My sisters and family coming back after the fight is won, congratulating the kings and pride for the job well done. They come up to me and praise, giving me my share of the glory. My own son bragging to everyone of my efforts in the battle. My son comes up to me and begging me to teach him my ways of taking and relaying knowledge to others, of which I eagerly agree to. The Pridelands thrive afterwards, my son and the rest of the cubs growing into healthy and strong adults, each finding love and having cubs, my grand cubs. As a grandmother to them, they beg me to tell of the day when I saved the pride through learning the enemies' plans and reporting back to the pride. The cubs are in awe and then pretend that they are the heroes in my story, acting out my tale of heroics. The rewards of going through with this mission are truly rich and plentiful.

I think with new clarity in my brain, a sudden clearness washing over me, as if a star has gone off and shone its light over the darkest shadows in my mind. I know what I have to do. I will complete my mission. I will come back a heroine and will help the pride in my way. I look at the stone cliffs again, still looming huge over me. But I am no longer scared of what lies past them. I stand up again with my chin up and eyes focused. My victory lies beyond them and I will head past them, overcoming obstacles and risking life and death itself to receive my victory. I will not except defeat until I have conquered my destiny. I head into my enemies territory with bravery flooding my senses, my eyes filled with determination.

History starts now.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, b<span>ack a few minutes with the group and cubs

Sarabi's POV

Night has fallen across the desert. The cool sand feels partially crunchy between my toes and pads. Giza leads before me, showing us the way towards the oasis, the temporary residence for the moment. My son sticks close to my side as we travel. The night is the better time to travel for we lose less water through our respiration and perspiration in the daytime. Though we keep together for warmth in the frigid night air and for protection from the desert itself. Desert snakes, spiders, leopards, sandstorms, blasting heat, mirages, dehydration, quicksand, and more obstacles all pose as threats to our survival, at least until we reach the small patch of paradise in the harsh, desert climate.

I feel my son shiver beside me and moves closer to receive the warmth emanating from my body. I stop for a quick moment to allow him to get upon my back. He leaps on to take a break from walking for almost half a day. I hear him sigh and his warm breath send my hairs on end as he lays his head on the back if my neck. the other lioness have put there cubs in similar positions on the backs, or else they are carrying them in there mouths as they sleep. Naanda has Malka dangling by the nape of his neck while in his temporary mother's maw. His eyes are shut close as he dreams of what he can only imagine or think up. The pride lioness, Mairu, has my sister's son, Chumvi, by the nape of his neck as well. I hope that by the time we return back to the pride his other will be there to greet him.

My sister, Diku, has embarked on of what is perhaps the dangerous assignment of her life. She, on this very night, is going into our enemies' conquered land to spy on him and the jackals, learning anything she can about there plans, then sneaking back to the pride to tell them all that was heard or seen by her tonight. It is both quite brave and noble of her to accept this deadly mission. If I know my youngest sister at all, it is that she knows the pros and cons of this mission and the penalty of the consequences if she is caught by either Keino or his jackals. I fear for my sister's life if anything bad happens to her while on duty. Despite being the youngest of the four and by far the toughest of all of us I still worry about her.

I sigh just as Giza then stops the group near some small caves near some sand hills, so that we can take a breather. Actually the caves themselves are more like horizontal indentations in the rocks, caused by years of erosion from the wind blowing sand across the desert. The other lioness sit down and take there cubs into there forelegs or lay down and take there cubs into there forelegs. I watch as she turns her head left to right before looking up at the never moving star, the North star. Its the only star that always stays in its spot, never moving across the sky during different parts of the years like the other stars around it. Giza must be using it to pinpoint our direction. I walk up to where she is standing, careful not to let Simba falls off my back. She turns her head from the heavens up above to me.

"Yes, Sarabi. Did you need something" the grey-tan lioness asks. I sigh as I look up to where she was looking at just a few seconds ago.

"No, its just. Its just I'm worried for Diku. She's just always has been different. She's my younger sister. yet she's always acted like she's maturer than the rest of us put together. And now she's going off on some dangerous mission with the possibility of never coming back. And with Chumvi being her son and all, I, I just don't know what to do" I admit, laying down cautiously so Simba does not fall off. Giza looks at me. I cannot determine her expression or what she is thinking. She then just looks up and lays down next to me. She fixates her eyes on a single star about the many out tonight.

"You see that star out there? The small one just a little distance to right of the North star" Giza says. I turn my direction to the star Giza described. I do see it. Its just a small star a bit away from the North star. It is a tiny star, just a small glowing snowflake with all the other ones glowing brightly around it. But still, something is different about it. Its like even though its not the biggest star it seems to glow as brightly as the North star itself.

"Yes Giza. What star is that? I never really noticed it before" I ask, breathtakingly at the sight of it.

"Where I came from we called it "Kuongoza". It means "guide" in Swahili. There is a story of why we call it that. You see, my pride was believed to have directly descended from the first lions, the ones that first walked the earth. One of them became our pride founder. His name was Kuongoza. Kuongoza was the first born lion of a lioness from the stars and a lion from the earth. His pelt therefore was a ashen grey in color, inherited from his father. But his eyes were blue, inherited from the glow of his mother. Kuongoza, despite his parents being highly respected in the pride, was shunned by the other pride members because he was born a hybrid. So he spent his time alone, away from the other cubs. His father, being descended from the earth, taught his son the ways of how nature worked and how it could be used for good. His mother, descended from the stars ever watching above us, taught him observation and other noble qualities of lions. Kuongoza grew up all wise and powerful from both his parents teachings. As he matured, he found out that he had a very special gift. The gift of sharing knowledge. He shared his gift with the other pride members, eventually becoming the one to turn to for all there problems. And for that one moment, his life was perfect" Giza told, her eyes closed as she retold the story as I listened to her, fascinated.

"Then what happened" I asked, breaking the story's flow for a mere second. Giza opened one of her eyes, her pupil focusing at me,

"Don't interrupt my storytelling" she sneered at me.

"Sorry" I quickly mumbled. Giza humphed before resuming.

"Then the first lions from the shadows were created. The dark lions with pelts as black as night. There souls were twisted with rage and hate. They saw the other lions that weren't of their origin to be un-pure. So they lead a rampage to murder all lions that were not shadow-born. Desperate to defeat the dark lions, the pride leaders turned to Kuongoza for his knowledge. Kuongoza pointed out that the shadow lions were killing all lions that weren't of their origin and said that each of every pride shunned any lion that was considered to be un-pure due to pelt colored or origin, so the dark lions were no better than the prides themselves. He pointed out that because he was born of two different lions, he was shunned to his own unique history, and yet that the most important leaders turn to him to wisdom. The pride leaders realized there mistake and fell at the feet of Kuongoza and begged for his forgiveness and asking him to help them defeat there enemy. Kuongoza forgave them and told them that they could only defeat the enemy if they banded the prides together and thought the menace. It was a long and cold war and many lions lost there lives. But the prides came together and eventually defeated the shadow lions. Instead of banishing them to the ends of the earth, Kuongoza invited the remaining dark lions to live in peace with the other prides. At long last peace had come to the lands. the other prides had cubs with each other and the hybrid pelt cubs were accepted into there society. Kuongoza eventually took a few of the hybrid pelt lions and started his own pride, to which my family was descended" Giza explained proudly.

I was so entranced by Giza's storytelling. Her pride came from one of the saviors of lion kind. But I still have one thought on my mind. What happened to Kuongoza?

"I bet your wondering what happened to Kuongoza" Giza said, as if she had read my very thoughts. "Well I'll tell you. Kuongoza became a far and wide hero, but there were still some who despised him. A few of the shadow lions, the ones who still held on to there beliefs, sneaked into the pride one night and to where Kuongoza slept. With one swift movement they clawed opened his neck up and he died. Unfortunately for them the pride had woken up and they managed to kill most of the assassins, but a few still got away. The prides mourned for the death of the hero whose wisdom helped them. But Kuongoza did not entirely die, oh no. Because his mother was a star lioness, his soul shone as bright as they do and it rose up to join hers in the sky. It became the star we see today, the one next to the North star. The prides saw it and named it in his honor. The reason why I brought the subject up is because they say that because Kuongoza means "guide". The prayers you sends to his star will go to the one it was intended for, and Kuongoza's star will guide them through" Giza said.

I stare at Giza before turning my gaze to Kuongoza's star. There it shines, bright as ever. It is hard to believe that it is a hero lion's soul up there, shining down on us and waiting to receive prayers and deliver them. It is only a legend. But sometimes the hardest of life's mysteries are best understood through myths and legends. They give us ideas in our minds of reasons of how this could have happened. They create pictures for our imaginations. That's why they are made.

"So you told me this legend so that I might feel confident that my sister will be okay" I ask Giza to confirm. She doesn't turn her head from the star she was talking about. Giza is one strange lioness. Wise, but strange.

"I don't know for sure if my teaching helped you or not. What I do know is that Kuongoza's star has brought hope top my pride for generations. That is a least, until they were assassinated except for me and a few of my pride mates by Keino and the jackals. What I mean to say is that we are heading into a new age, one with a new villain out on the horizon. So if we are to defeat him we must hold strong. We must have faith in one another and in those who are gone, but still are there to guide us" Giza says, looking at me. She gives me a helpful smile and I smile at her back.

"Thank you my friend. I appreciate you helpfulness in making me feel better" I say. Giza smiles before then motioning to the tired, almost completely asleep pride behind us.

"You are welcome, Sarabi. Now let's get a move on. I know its hard to travel this late at night but it would be must safer if we did than in the daytime. If my calculations are correct, then the oasis should be only but a few miles right of the North star, right under Kuongoza's star" Giza said and smiled.

So we go and wake up the tired pride, telling them that we are almost there and when we reach there then we can rest. We soon have all the pride members up. we then begins traveling again, this time in the direction of Kuongoza's star. I look up at it as we move. It seems to bring comfort and peace to me as the starlight streaming from it swirls in my eyes, reflecting the image I see.

_"Oh please, Kuongoza's star. Hear my prayer. Watch over my sister Diku. Guide in her time of need. Show her the truth and the way, take care of her, please"_ I pray to the star above. I am not sure if it was my mind playing tricks or not, but I think I just saw the star twinkle as I finish my request. But I know one things is for sure, I feel a lot better on knowing for Diku's safety.

Little did I know at that time that my prayer was received and would come in handy.

* * *

><p><span>At the Western border<span>

Back to Diku's POV

Large stone walls block out the moon, sending the area I am in into pure shadowy darkness. Yet this does not scare me. Bravery fills me as I silently stalk through the canyon-like territory of the enemy. I have followed the sent of jackals throughout the Pridelands and I have found there tracks. I slip into stealth mode, my shoulders hunched, my back legs ready to spring into action, my ears pointed forward and my eyes narrowed straight ahead.

I begin to hear the slight sound of mumbled whispers. I immediately tense up and jump behind a rock as I see two jackals come by and head down the narrow, rocky path. Luckily they do not spot me and howl the alarm. I decide to follow them. Hopefully they are heading to where the other jackals are. Maybe I can find Keino with them.

I decide the narrow path through the cliffs would not be my safest route option so I decide to climb up some hills and travel up road to follow the two. My claws remove some pebbles from the cliff as I climb up it, but I hear no alarm barks or other noises suggesting that I have been caught. I run as carefully as I can while I follow the two jackals through there stolen ground. The hills are a bit smoother than the previous path I was taking so I move both fast while silent. I then come up to some higher hills to climb up on. The two jackals below me have squeezed there way through a hole at the base of the rock. I cannot follow them through there so I have to get over the rock somehow. I dig my claws deep into the boulders before me and climb my way up. I finally lift my lead and front legs over the edge. What I see next shocks me still.

At least a hundred or less jackals are gathered all around a rock promontory. On top of its none other than Keino himself. He looks out upon the jackal army with two at his side, on a thin rock promontory sticking out the side of one of the cliffs. His two at his side appear to be struggling to keep balance on the thin walls next to him. Keino then takes a few step forward till he is sitting down right at the edge. The jackals below his all turn to look at there leader. Keino keeps his head straight and his paws tap the side of the rock, making an echoing hard noise.

"Brothers! Jackals! I have gathered you all hear tonight for some glorious news. It was only but a day ago that the great king Mufasa was blinded by me, Keino, and was struck down in battle. Unfortunately for me, his pathetic co-king, whose name has still yet to be determined, knocked me down a escaped cowardly with his brother away from the fight. Yet my Intel sources tell me that the king, Mufasa, is weak from the poison I threw into his eyes and cannot fulfill his duties as king. The pride, lead by that weak, accursed lion that tried to help Ni when he was alive, is now defending the pride. It should be weakened without the main king watching over it. My sources also say there are cubs in the pride. So the pride is weakened from protecting there young to" Keino says, the jackals below him licking there chops.

_"How dare he"_ I think angrily to myself._ "He's so full of himself. There is no "main king" in the pride. Mufasa and Taka are brothers. They rule the lands together, each taking on equal responsibilities in the pride. And Taka is not weak. He's just smaller then Mufasa. Plus he's smart. He sent the mothers and cubs away from the pride just in time, because it looks like Keino is planning to kill the cubs"_ I think with horrible realization.

"It is time to set a fire that will allow us to kill the kings and take over the Pridelands" Keino continues. "It is time to take back of what is rightfully ours." "Rightfully ours" the jackals below him repeat. "For we are the higher kind. We are the shadows who conquer lands. We will attack the pride in two days. We will destroy all those who stand in our way. We are the rightful rulers of this land. We are the dominating animals. And I am Keino" Keino yelled. The jackals below him stomp there feet and repeat his name over and over. I can only watch with shocked eyes at what I am witnessing. I cannot turn away. It is the most horrific sight I have ever encountered.

"Hey" a voice calls out, breaking me out of my trance-like state of mind. I look own. A jackal looks straight up at me from the ground below. "What do you think you're doing" he yells again. The other jackals look at where the jackal was yelling. I look up to see Keino swiveling his head and meeting my gaze. My worst fear has come true. I have been discovered. I've got to get out of here!

I let go of the top of the cliff and fall down back from the jackal's and Keino's eyes to the stone ground below. My paws make contact with the stone and cause a large clacking sound. I hear the jackals bark and howls from behind so I immediately break into a sprint over the mesa. I look back for a split second to see several jackals squeezing out of the hole in the rock and beginning to chase after me. I try and move faster. My feet already cover several feet with each stride. _"Will I be able to outrun the jackals"_ I think. I zoom past the cliffs and I can see green just in the distance, past a few more small landmasses. I head straight towards it. I hear a howl in alarm and I see several jackals in a pack formation right behind me. They do this when hunting or out to assassinate someone. And that someone is me. I'm the prey being inexorably chased by the predators.

I am nearly there to the exit, the home stretch. The jackals are nearly upon me as I leap towards the finish line and beyond, but suddenly a paw comes out of nowhere as I leap and hits my neck, pushing me down on the ground. I exhale a loud "oomph" as the rocky soil beneath me makes contact with my belly, neck, and face. A jackal has me pinned down by my neck and soon a few others join him and also keep the rest of my body down. The jackal, whose paw is still on my back neck, growls at me and raises his paw with his claws to cut mt throat open, but is stopped by the word being commanded to him by another voice.

"Stop. Let the lioness up" the voice commands again. It is deep and resonating. The jackals obey and take there paws off me, letting me get up. I turn to the owner of the voice, ready to look whoever they are dead in the eye. When I find it, my ear flatten and my heart sinks to the bottom of my chest. Keino is that voice, and he is standing face-to-face to me a few feet away. Like one stride away. I repress gulping as his blood red eyes bore into my icy blue ones.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A stray lioness with no pride members around. How unfortunate" Keino chuckles, his voice tinged with something I have no interest in describing. The look in his eyes gave me chills up my spine. He then reached out and cupped my chin with his paw, forcing me to look up at his disgusting face that I would very much like to spat at. But I am to afraid right now and to busy resisting the urge to gulp in fear. Keino smirked and rubbed the side of my cheek with his paw.

"S-sir, with all do respect, this lioness was seen snooping on our clan, she knows our secrets. We recommend that we assasin-" the jackal who pinned me by my throat earlier says before being cut off by a growl from Keino. I take this momentarily distraction to good use. I ram my paw into Keino's face, causing him to release my chin to get his paw up to the spot where I hit him. I then dart away from the vile beast and towards the exit, but the jackals block my way and the same jackal earlier springs into action again and pins me again down.

"See, you majesty. this lioness is a spy. It's crucially advised we kill her now, before she can escape back to her pride m-" once again he is interrupted by Keino snarling at him. He then is body slammed off sand into the stone wall. He whimpers as Keino growls. "I think I can handle it, "Turcu". Plus, in my own mind, I have the perfect idea of how to treat our "guest". Jackals, take her to the caves near my own and throw her in. Guard her until I say so" Keino says, smirking at me. He started walking away, back into the dark lands. I repress a shudder down my spine. The jackals obey there master and surrounded me and moved forward after him, forcing me to follow Keino to. Turcu gets up and gives me growl and a dirty look as we walk. "Turcu" Keino calls, sounding annoyed. Turcu yelps and runs up to his master's side.

I look up at the stars one last time before I am taken away to the stone labyrinth, never to see the stars again for a long time.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff, cliff, cliff, cliff, cliffhanger! Still hanging from a cliff here. Poor Diku, Keino you had better keep away from her!<strong>

**Okay, so first off I made up the legend of Kuongoza's star and the idea of the first lions coming up from objects (like stars, earth, shadows, sand, etc.) was inspired by artist "Anyahs" on devianart, whose artwork is amazing and I recommend you check it out.**

**Second up, Keino's speech dressed to the jackals was meant to be seen as a kind of Hitler/Nazi-ques way and the speech itself was inspired by Hades's speech to the titans in Disney's "Hercules" and Metal Beak's speech to the Pure Ones in "Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole." I do not own any of them.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not including Timon and Pumbaa in this chapter. I may add them in the next one, but I can't make any promises.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, please review ans have a wonderful day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	14. Chapter 14 Rescue and Learning

**Chapter 14. _Rescue_**_** and Learning.**_

**So I left you guys hanging from a cliff on the last chapter. Well fear not, my reader! I have brought a rope for you to climb up to that leads to the next chapter. I am also really sorry if I offended anyone or caused uneasiness with how Keino acted around Diku. I won't be doing anything atrocious like that in any of my chapters or stories. So sorry if there was a problem with that.**

**I'm also sorry I've taken so much time to update my stories lately. It's just that I have been so busy lately working with four different stories. I'll try to do better.**

**Anyway, thank you Teddi 8347 for giving another awesome idea in there review.**

**And now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for: Timon and Pumbaa are being introduced in this chapter! Yay!**

**Enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Mufasa's POV

My eyes hurt. Just that. They hurt and I can't see a thing. All I can see are blurred figures, no color just shades of grey. My head feels like its on something furry. An animal skin perhaps? Last thing I remember is Taka taking me to Rafiki's tree and applying something smelly to my eyes. Then I heard talking between Kilana and Taka about my health and before I lost consciousness and... Taka!

I try to get up, but a sharp pain in my head and a wave of nausea sends me back down. I grab my head with both paws, hoping that the throbbing pain in my head will pass. I can feel my heart hammering in my brain. I then hear footsteps and whispered worried mumbles. I open my eyes, painfully, to see two blurry figures in front of me. Well I think its two, all I can see are blobs blurring together.

"Will you be quiet" I yell "Stop yelling already!"

I then hear something along the lines of "he's okay" and "I told you he would have sound sensitivity".

I blink repeatedly, trying to lose some of the fuzziness. I think I see a medium brown figure right in front of me and a grayish figure in back. I focus on the one in front of me.

"Sarabi" I tentatively ask. The figure sighs and shakes its head.

"No, Kilana. You had us worried Mufasa. You've been out for two days" the figure says. Kilana? I remember now. I heard her voice when Taka took me here.

"Taka" I call again, trying to get to my feet. I still feel sick and Kilana gently pushes me back onto the fur pelt.

"Easy, my king. Taka is alright. He has been handling the pride well during your absence" Kilana explains. I sigh in relief. then another thought reaches my brain.

"And Sarabi and Simba" I question, thinking of my mate and son.

"Both were sent away along with the other cubs and there mothers two nights ago. They are currently heading towards the oasis Giza saw" Kilana explains. Less and less fuzziness and more detail comes to me.

"Well that's a relief. Now they'll be safe until this problem is resolved. Speaking of which, any news from the enemy" I ask. Kilana again shakes her head.

"Taka sent Diku out last night to spy on Keino and his forces. We haven't seen or heard from her since. I hope she is alright" Kilana says sadly, her ears flattening. I too fear for my sister-in-law. The rattling of fruit shells and the footsteps on the sandy floor alert me and Kilana that Rafiki has come in. Rafiki walks in, carrying hs staff in one hand and a bowl of something in the other. He looks at us and smiles at me.

"Aah, the king has awakened at long last. And with light returning to his eyes" he says cryptically. I look to Kilana for answers.

"What he means is that you had us worried. You slept for two days and with the poison thrown at you we couldn't be sure when you would wake up" Kilana explains. I am still confused and shocked too. I was asleep for two day?! Man, no wonder I feel lazy.

"Two days? I was asleep for two days" I ask. Rafiki and Kilana nod. "What do you mean by poison thrown at me" I ask again. Both of them look at each other before looking at me Rafiki goes back to his work while Kilana explains.

"You mean you don't remember what happened" she inquires. I turn my head slightly on the pelt and think.

"I do remember I was fighting Keino when I felt my eyes sting and then I collapsed after that" I remember out loud. Kilana nods.

"Taka says that Keino blinded you with some special dust. On further examination, Rafiki and I found out it was garnet dust and spitting cobra poison mixed together to make a blinding dust. Thankfully, Taka got you here in time and we were able to remove most of the poison from your eye before it set in and made you blind permanently" she says. My eyes go wide at this, but soon snap shut because of their sensitivity.

"So I was blinded by snake poison. Then why do I feel sick and my head throbs" I ask, putting my paws back on my head.

"The side effects of the poison and the treatment to remove it. The symptoms includes light sensitivity, sound sensitivity, poor eyesight, headaches, and a horrible hangover. We advise you rest and get your strength back up and don't move and work to much" Kilana suggests. I don't agree with her.

"I can't lay around all day. I am king, I have responsibilities to the pride. I'm fine, just-" I stops as I get up and fall back down with dizziness.

Rafiki then comes over with a bowl with contents that he has been mixing for awhile. He sticks his thumb and scoops out what looks to be orange and lumpy goo that smells awful. Like honey badger musk. He then applies the stuff to my eyelid. The pungent aroma fills my nostrils and makes me gag. I feel something rise up from my gorge. The two mammals the leave as I hack my guts out into a nearby empty jug.

* * *

><p><span>Kilana's POV<span>

I cringe at the horrible, retching sounds coming from the room besides this one. Rafiki said Mufasa might have a nasty hangover when he woke up, but I didn't think he would actually throw up. Good thing Rafiki provided that jug for him if he did.

"Will he be okay" I ask.

"As long as he rests and does not push himself then he will be fine" Rafiki replies, putting the medicine into a notch in the tree, serving as a shelf. I admire all the neat, little shelves, cracks, notches, and items Rafiki has in his home. I can only hope that one day I might have such similar items in my clinic. But for right now I can only hope that the enemy's threat will pass on so that y wish may come true for the benefit of the pride.

"Yes, well I hope he recovers soon, the pride needs there king. I mean Taka can handle the pride and all and he's doing a great job, but we need both kings while the Pridelands are in danger" I say.

"Twin brothers, twin kings. Both of royal blood. Descendants of the First King. There nobility and bravery make them looked upon by all. Thew Great Kings of the past look down and smile at them" Rafiki says. As if to confirm it, a breeze carrying seed pods and milkweed fluff blows into Rafiki's home and swirl around us, as if the Kings are agreeing with Rafiki. Rafiki takes a deep breath of it and I do too. The scent of the breeze remind me of the air outside just after a rainstorm, sweet and soothing. To think, that even we are in danger and the whole Pridelands could be under attack any day now and everyone is on edge, we still seem to find comfort in the smallest things.

The wind then stops as quickly as it started, leaving all the objects it was carrying to fall down in a swirl around Rafiki and me. Rafiki then takes and handful of the wind blown items and throws them into his turtle shell bowl. He adds some crushed flower petals from a nearby grass-woven basket and puts it in to. He then tips the shell from side to side, therefore mixing them. He then dips his head in and inhales. He jerks his head back suddenly, as if something had startled him.

"The lioness, Diku, is in grave danger" he says, almost like he's in a trance-like state. My ears droop at the news and how he said it.

"What, what do you mean Diku''s in danger" I ask. He turns to look at me.

"I mean Diku is in trouble" he says, pointing at me with his staff in almost a scolding manner. He then takes some juice made from a nearby plant and poor it the mixture in the turtle shell. As soon as the liquid hits the dust and petals a large misty lavender and grey cloud burst out with violet and white sparks. The dust cloud rises up and takes the form of a lioness. _"Diku"_ I think. Several darker grey figures surround her a a large lion-like figure at the front of them.

"Keino and his jackals have captured Diku" I say out loud, realizing what has happened. The breeze from earlier blows through again, dissipating the dust figures and evaporating the scene. All that is left now is some dust with some sparkly bits in between it. Rafiki pours the rest into a new jug and wipes the remains from the shell.

"Such grave things I have seen in my time but none compare to what the state the Pridelands are in" Rafiki says, looking saddened. I extend my foreleg and wrap it around Rafiki's neck, giving him a friendly hug. He accepts it before pulling away to over towards the entrance of his home. I follow him and look outside. Dark storm clouds form over the horizon near the Western Border, giving one a menacing and dark view and idea of what might be happening over there.

"The moon has passed over the rising sun of the new kings. If not removed in time the suns will set, never to rise again" Rafiki prophecies. I ponder him words for a moment before responding.

"Yet if they do fall, the suns that have yet to rise will shatter the moon's shadow" I reply, suggesting the king's children. Rafiki nods.

"Indeed. Now if you please, I must tend to the king and Naima. Run back to the pride to alert them about their king and of Diku's capture" he orders, heading back inside. I do as he commands as I chart course for Pride Rock, sprinting all the way.

Little did any of us know at the time, but another figure was listening on our conversation, before slinking back into the grass.

* * *

><p><span>Sarabi's POV<span>

The sun is high in the sky as we travel across the sand-covered ground, following Giza towards sanctuary. The sun beats down harshly on our bodies and the air quivers in glassy, transparent ripples as it does over a flame. Our cubs are panting and trying to stick close in our shadows in order to keep from overheating. Our third day out here and we are thirsty, tired, and hungry. The prey found in the desert dwindles to only lizards, snakes, desert kangaroo rats, and the occasional lost herd animal. Yet it barely feed us all. Finally Naanda comes up to Giza, Malka trailing behind in her shadow.

"Excuse me, Giza, but how much longer until we reach our destination. I fear that the cubs cannot survive another day out here" Naanda states, pointing Malka. The poor cub in the shade is panting and stops in her tracks and turns to us.

"I know. I understand that you all are all exhausted and tired from the trip, but it is necessary. If my calculations are correct, the oasis should just be over those sand dunes. If you will just bear the walking a little while longer I promise it will be worth it" Giza explains while continuing to the sand dunes. The group nods follows Giza. Naanda takes Malka into her mouth and carries him by the nape of his neck.

The sand dunes to which we are headed block out the sun's rays so we are clambering up the shadowy side of it. The lioness and cubs slip down the slope a couple times, but the others help them out. We soon reach the top of the sand where Giza is standing, looking over to the next side. We come up to her and look at where she's looking. What we see next stuns us silent.

Right in front of us lies the most beautiful, verdant, and green jungle we have ever laid eyes on. The sand floor fades into grass as it goes on into the forest. The oasis itself is full of beauty. Tree-covered mountains, waterfalls, caves, and valleys all make part of it. Giza was not lying when she said that it was the most spectacular thing you would ever eyes eyes on. If only my husband and brother-in-law were here to see it. I'm sure they would have loved it. The cubs' eyes bulge at the sight of it and their jaws hang down to there paws. They then start grinning and cheering, before racing down the other side of the dune towards the oasis. Suddenly Giza runs out in front of them with a great burst of speed and comes in front of the, forcing them to halt. The other group members run down to them.

"Giza, what is the meaning of this!? Stopping our cubs from being put back to health after the long journey I see" Zira growls, but Giza remains unfazed.

"No Zira. I was merely stopping the cubs so that we all could go together. This place is very big so I suggest we go all together to keep from getting lost" Giza replies. Zira's ears droop and she mutters a small "oops, my bad." Giza smiles and then resumes leader again.

"I know of a pool of water in the shade where we all can rest and re-hydrate. Come, I will take you to it" Giza says while walking to the oasis. We follow her, but secretly we wish just to run ahead and frolic in all the green to rid our memories of the desert behind us, like the cubs were trying to do.

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

Simba's POV

My friends and I are engaged in a game of hide-and-go-seek-tag while our mothers drink from the clear pool of water and rest in the shade. Tama is it so we all run away from the tan-fur, hair-tufted, red eyed female cub. We run around the trees, bushes, and logs in the oasis, trying to evade being "it". Tama eventually tags Tojo, an easy target due to his clumsiness. He then runs towards Nala and me. He hits Nala's shoulder and causes her to crash into me. We topple into one another and slide down the side of a hill.

We eventually come to a stop at the base of the hill. I tumble down onto a clearing and when I open my eyes and the dizziness clears, I am met with another face. I scream in surprise and the other being yells to. I back away from him. The figure then falls down and covers him face with his arms. He begins saying "Don't eat me, please. I taste bad."

I walk cautiously back to see a single meerkat quivering on the ground. Why would I eat him? Lions don't generally eat meerkats. Then, from out of a nearby bush comes a red warthog who walks over to the meerkat. He extends a hoof and prods the meerkat on the ground.

"Hey Timon, why'd you scream" the warthog asks in a deep tone of voice. The meerkat uncovers his eyes and looks up at the warthog.

"Oh geez, I don't know. Maybe because he just nearly ran into me and, gee whiz it's a lion" the meerkat yells, after looking at me again. He gets up and crawls up the warthog's head. I look confusingly at both of them.

"Yeah, I'm lion. My name's Simba. What's your name" I ask them. The warthog grins, showing his tusks.

"Oh, hi there. My name's Pumbaa and my friend here is Timon. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance" he says.

"Uh, nice to meet you too" I reply, not sure what the word "acquaintance" means. Then Nala comes up to us.

"Who are you talking to Simba? Oh, hello there. My name's Nala. What's your name" Nala says, seeing Pumbaa and Timon.

"Hello. My name's Pumbaa and this is Timon" Pumbaa says again. Then the meerkat, Timon, pokes his head out from Pumbaa's hair.

"I think they heard you the first time. Whoa! They're's two of them? How many lions are in this jungle" Timon asks exasperatedly.

"Uh, several. We're all in a group. There's my mom, my aunts, my cousins, Nala's mom, Giza, Mairu" I list the names of our group. Timon face palms at me listing lions.

"Oh Pumbaa. We need to get out of here, these lions are all gonna eat us" Timon says, grabbing Pumbaa's face.

"Aww, but look Timon. There both cubs and maybe if we take them back to there group, they won't eat us" Pumbaa says. Timon laughs.

"Haha, Pumbaa, that's the stupidest thing I ever... wait! I have an idea. Maybe if we take them back to there group, they won't eat us" Timon says, repeating Pumbaa's words. Nala and I look confusingly at the two.

"What" Pumbaa asks.

"If we take the cubs back to there mothers then they won't want to eat us. Oh, and maybe we can even show them around our home" Timon says.

"Good idea, Timon. C'mon cubs, let's get you back to your mothers" Pumbaa says, leading the way.

"Um, sure. Okay" I say as Nala and I climb up the hill back to our friends and parents.

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes later<span>

Sarafina's POV

It was a little strange to see my daughter and her friend come up the hill following a meerkat and a warthog. A few of us were very shocked indeed but after everyone had introduced themselves it was all good. Pumbaa and Timon, the warthog and meerkat's names, have graciously offered to show us around the oasis that they call home. Sarabi has agreed to come along with the cubs as we all rest and relax. After all, shouldn't mothers have a relaxation day at least once?

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

Timon and Pumbaa lead the way as we trail them in the jungle. All my cub friends are here plus my mom, to make sure we are kept safe. Pumbaa provides us with back-to-back facts on there home's natural settings and he also clears the pathway so we can walk smoothly on. Timon mainly points out the scenery. They have also taught us a new word, "Hakuna Matata." It means no worries. Its really fun to say.

So far we have seen the vines used as swings, several rivers and streams with waterfalls, brilliantly colorful flowers of which the girls stopped to sniff, towering cliffs, tall trees to climb on, exotic views and by the time we are nearing the finish we are all super hungry. Our stomachs rumble so loud that our guides turn around and look at us.

"Hey you guys, you hungry" Timon ask. All twelve of us nod and our stomachs growl loudly.

"Well step right up here cause we got a large buffet to choose from" Timon says. We all start looking around.

"There's food? Here" Alani asks.

"I don't see anything" Kira says.

"Where's the food" Kula asks.

"I'm hungry" Malka whines.

"Its right over here cubbies. Voila! Bugs everywhere" Timon says, having Pumbaa lift up a log to reveal many, many, many bugs crawling under it. Our entire group cringes in disgust. Even mom looks grossed out.

"Eww, gross" all the girls scream.

"Yuck" my cousins. Mheetu, and Malka say.

"Don't you have anything else to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire zebra" Tojo says.

"Um, we don't have any zebras" Timon says.

"Antelope" Mheetu offers.

"No."

"Hippo" Tama asks.

"Nope. Hey listen everyone. If your going to live with us, then you gotta eat like us" Timon says. He pulls out a leap covered in bugs and offers it to us. Pumbaa has already began to slurp up some worms and Timon is crunching on beetles. I hesitantly pick up a grub.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata" I say and slur the grub down my throat. It feels mushy as I swallow it, trying not to gag. My friends and mother watch me, trying not to gag as I eat the grub. I finally stat my verdict.

"Slimy, yet satisfying. It tastes like chicken everyone" I say. This seems to convince them and so they begin trying to eat the bugs and insects and worms. My mother comes up and places a paw on my back. She gives me and soft smile.

"Simba, I am very proud of you for trying something new" she says.

"Thanks mom" I reply. She gives me a lick on my head and then we go to get some food inside our bellies.

* * *

><p><span>Nala's POV<span>

I find that the beetles are very tasty and crunchy. I munch on several of them before I notice a very strange inset crawling on top of the log. It looks like a stick with six legs and antennae is trying to move across unseen. I ask Pumbaa to come over here and tell me the name of the insect. He does and observes it for a moment before answering.

"That is a walking stick insect. They look like sticks, twigs, and leaves so predators don't see them and try to eat them" he says. Tama then pipes up.

"Ooh really cool. Then what's this bug over here" she ask. We both come over to look at it. A few of the cubs join us. The insect has an oval, green body and it loos much like a leaf with six legs, eyes, and antennae.

"That is a leaf bug. It resembles a leaf to hide in plants so predators don't eat them. Like the walking stick, the hiding technique is called camouflage" Pumbaa says. We all repeat the word. "Camouflage."

"Yeah, and you lions can camouflage to. Your dried grass-colored pelts makes you really hard to see in the grass or dirt or sand. Which makes it really hard for prey to see before you guys leap up and pounce on little guys like us" Timon adds. What both of them same makes sense. Everything is design for its own unique purpose. This is a way of how the Circle of Life works. Then Simba jumps up and stand proudly on the log.

"That means I can hide completely in the golden-yellow grass and no one can see me" he says. Chumvi and Kula move near the bottom of the log.

"And we two can hide in the dirt and mud and no one can see us" the both say. Nuka jumps up onto a nearby rock.

"I can hide on the sandy plateau with Tama, Alani, Malka, Mheetu, and my sister" he says, sticking out his chest like Simba id.

All of us then begin naming out places where we can hide and where no one can see us.

I have a feeling that I am going to like it here.

* * *

><p><span>Sarabi's POV<span>

After coming back to the lioness and introducing them to the insect-diet (they were quite skeptical and disgusted with it at first), we realize its getting around that time to go to bed. Timon and Pumbaa will be sleeping nearby us and will wake us early morning for breakfast and some fun activities. After some shushing the complaints of the cubs, we get them into there mom's paws. Tojo and his cousin, Chumvi, head towards Dwala, Tojo's mom and my sister, for bed. Kira and Nuka head for Zira. Kula and Tama head towards Mairu. Mheetu and Nala head for Sarafina. Alani will be joining Simba with me for the night. My golden son and orange, cub, sister-in-law jump in my paws and in seconds they are asleep.

I look over at the slumbering lionesses and there cubs. The sleeping forms of Kula and Chumvi catch my attention. I think about there mothers. Kula's mom, Kilana, is still at home in the Pridelands, taking care and healing the sick and wounded. Chumvi's mom, Diku, has been sent on a dangerous spying mission a few nights ago. Both lioness are back home, living knowing that if the dark lion succeeds they will never see there cubs again.

I think of how my son, the other cubs, an the rest of the group will feel if Keino's plan will succeed. The Pridelands will never again flourish if Keino is made ruler of them. The Pridelands have always been ruled by the descendants of the First King, and have maintained the traditions and the wisdom's for generations. Keino knows nothing of them and so he will break the Circle of Life and send everything into turmoil if not stopped before its to late.

I feel saddened at the thought of my beloved Mufasa killed during the fight against Keino. He has already been weakened and blinded by him already and I worry for his safety. I love him with all my heart. If he died my heart wold to. My gaze turns upward to the night sky. Kuongoza's star is the only one I recognize besides the North Star. Everything else is strange and unfamiliar to me. I feel as if I am in a new world where everything has been changed. The scenery, the land, the culture, and now the night sky. It just feels like we came from a different world.

My heart beat decelerates as I take in deep breaths. I am queen of the Pridelands. Queens do not hyperventilate, they keep a calm and wise disposition. As I mentally scold myself, I feel the evening breeze surrounding me, bringing along the scent of dew on the grasses. The grasses found in the Pridelands. The Kings have heard my thoughts and have sent the smell of home in the breeze to reassure me. I feel a rush a peace flow over me again. I look back at the stars again before feeling that it is time to sleep.

_"The stars will be our guide in the deepest darkness and will lead us through the night into the dawn."_

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I did on the ending, but I think its okay. Little mix in the chapter's scenarios and how there dealt with. I'll go back to Diku's POV in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you again Teddi 8347 for your idea help in the story, it was a major help.**

**Thank you everyone else who's reviewed and I'll try to post the next chapter faster next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	15. Chapter 15 Out of the Darkness

**_"Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I loved. Take a risk, take a chance, take a change, and breakaway"_****-"Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own it and all rights go to there respectful owners.**

**Chapter 15! I've decided to go back to Diku's POV to see how she's doing captured by the enemy. Will he ever escape? What does Keino have in store for her? Will Diku make it out in time? Will someone help her out of this predicament? Well, just read to find out!**

* * *

><p><span>Diku's POV<span>

I am crammed into a small cave with bones tied together with vines to act as cell bars in a prison. The hyena jail keepers growl at me before assuming post on either side of the cave. Keino has thrown me in here, but why? For what reason does he want to hold me against my will, stopping me from returning to my pride? I fear the answer as a pile of them comes up in my brain. The scenery outside that I can see through the spaces in the bones only adds to my fear.

The cliffs are even taller in the deeper parts the western border than when you reach the edge of it. The time of day, which I can only assume is night, deepens the already grey color of the stone, making it a near twilight grey in shade. The rocks block out any of the sun and moon's light, shielding it from the sky. I would be in absolute darkness if it weren't for some crystal sticking out in the rock reflecting small bits of light from each other, leading towards an open area. Other than that the other light comes from the jackal's paralyzing yellow eyes, swimming with such evil dark light. I feel something seize up inside me every time they stare at me.

The footsteps approaching causes echos to bounce of the walls of my cell, and makes the jackal guards stand erect. I look out through the spaces to see none other than Keino himself approaching with two jackals on either side of him. Even in the little light there is I can sense that he is smirking as he comes into the same vicinity as I am. He motions the two jailers aside as he peers through the spaces between the bone-strung vines. I shiver as the little light glimmers over his exposed teeth as he gives an evil smile my way.

"Well, well, has the little lioness been behaving for my jailers. I hope not, I like my lioness to be more calm, more quiet, more easily to manipulate" he says, his voice sending prickles up my spine. My heart beat accelerates and I try my hardest not to let it effect my breathing. I quickly think of a retort.

"What gives you the right to say that? What do you want with me" I growl, but I kinda wish I hadn't said that cause I fear the answer. Keino's smirk grows wider.

"Why, if I'm going to be king of the Pridelands, shouldn't I have a companion. Someone to love and adore me more than the rest. One to bear me a legacy. One to be my consort" Keino says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in the dark. My body freezes up. I can hardly breath.

"Y-you want m-m-me to be your-r q-queen" I stutter out, nearly chocking on the last word.

"Precisely. And why wouldn't I want you to be? Your young, your stunningly beautiful, your healthy. Your so easily to manipulate. Why, your so perfect to be my queen and mother of our cubs" he explains, leaning closer to my face through the bars. I gasp in disgust and move as far as I can away from the hideous being in front of me.

"Never" I spat out. "Forget it! I will never be your queen! Or bear you cubs!" The mere thought of it... Ugh!

Keino just throws up his head and laughs maniacally. The jackals join him, making loud, bark-like laughs with him. Keino then narrows his dark-red eyes at me, like vermilion jewels set in yolk-bleeding egg whites. They burn a hole into my soul. They appear to be silently saying_ "Oh, you'll be my queen alright. You'll be my consort once I'm king of the Pridelands and after that I will force you to bear my heirs. You will be my slave and you will never escape."_ My heart races as I translate his thoughts.

"Well, if your so inclined to not being my queen, I suppose there are other lionesses to choose from. You certainly must have several pride sisters, no? I believe at least one of them will be your equal in my standards" Keino threatens. I turn my head back up to him. His eyes don't lie as he says this. If he doesn't get me then he'll just use someone else. One of my closest friends, or even my family. He's using a threat to use on me or else its the ones I consider dear to me. I cant let that happen. I don't want to, but I have no choice.

"You wouldn't dare" I seethe at him.

"Oh but I would. Its either you or one of your pride mates. Though since I am a slightly patient lion, I will give you unto tomorrow to state your decision. Until then, I leave you to sleep the night. Sweet nightmares" he says, before taking his leave. All four jackals chuckle at his bad joke and follow after him, leaving me unattended, except for the two.

I plop down of the hard stone and place my head in my paws. Its just to much to bear right now. By tomorrow, it will be me or my pride sisters being taken as queen and mate for this mad lion. I cannot hold the burden of thinking of my sisters having there cubs slaughtered right before there very eyes, and then being forced to have new ones. Yet I do not wish to have the same done to me. Or at least having to bear Keino's cub even after he is defeated. What would the pride think of me? What of my own sisters? What of my son?

Shutting my eyes and putting my paws tightly on my head does little to relieve the misery I have put up with. I just hope that someone comes to rescue me before its to late. And with that thought I turn over onto my side and try to see if sleep will at least come to me for a little while on this night.

* * *

><p><span>Yesterday night<span>

Unknown POV

They took her. They took her into the midst of there stolen territory. I was stalking in the evening grass when I saw her. It seems like an eternity since I saw her last. But instead of her calm, yet sassy demeanor, she was struggling. She looked fearful as the jackals overpowered her. I did not like to see her in her weakened state, so I slithered through the tall grass, trying to get close enough to free her.

I was camouflaged among the rocks above then, when he came. The lion that destroyed my pride, home, and family. The one who forced me to take refuge here. He lessened the jackal's grip on her and went over to inspect her. I felt my fur prickle and a growl being forced back down my throat as I saw him gently cup his paw under her cheek and move his head in close. I felt a spark of relief when I saw Diku hit him and surge towards the exit, but only to feel the spark extinguish when her escape was again proven futile.

My face burned and I felt rouge tinge my cheek as Keino went over to her again and called out to his jackals to force her to come with them. I admire Diku's stubbornness as she refused moving with the group as they went along, into the dark lands. My heart felt once again heavy as I watch them disappear into the nightly shadows, fading from my perspective view.

I got up from my hiding place and leapt down from it, standing at the entrance. She is in there now. Held against her will, she will probably be subjected to (un)imaginable torture. I cannot let that happen to her. I remember all the times we shared, the times she sought me for help, guidance, or even just mere company. She believes in me. I may be her only help. I will make a plan to rescue her, but I must wait awhile to formulate it. These things must take time, yet Diku may have less of time then anyone else, so I must hurry.

With this I slink back into the grasses, plotting rescue mission as I move.

* * *

><p><span>Present dayor rather night

I am ready now. I have spent the past night and day watching the enemy from close up or afar. I have made mental notes of where the jackals shifts take place and of which time they change. It appears like the boulder crammed pathway is the safest option for the rescue mission. So far as I creep through softly there has been no calls of alarm, no alerts that another sentient being of different origin has entered the vicinity. Having been in these parts long before Keino and his jackals have inhabited them, the caves in the left heart of the territory are where they may be holding Diku.

My pads ache from the sharp-edged rocks underfoot, and from pressing forward slowly for quite some time. I wish to be rid of this long-suffering, yet it would be more if Diku was not released from my doing so. So this is what lovers suffer from being away from the ones they adore.

After just a few minutes longer, the caves are in my sight. I jump on the cliffs creating a shadow and ceiling for the area and creep towards them. I peer over the edge and see two jackals in front of a bone barricaded cave. Ah ha! She must be locked in there. Why else would jackals guard an empty cave. I jump over to the other side of the crack, over where they keep the prisoner. The two jackals sit erect below, not knowing of the lion about to free there guarded creature.

My shoulders moves up and down as they get ready to thrust my forelegs ahead. A few seconds pass before my body surges forward onto the jackals.

* * *

><p><span>Diku's POV<span>

Two gasps of surprise and the equal number of thuds alert me that something is going on outside my cell. I get up from my place of rest and peer out through the bone cell bars. The guarding jackals lay unconscious on the stone floor. Over there limp, non-responding bodies stands a much larger figure. Its back is turned, but it heard me get up and so it moves towards my direction. I fearfully back away from the entrance until my back is pressed up to the rock wall behind me.

the figure does not make any noise as it comes up to the bar. It swipes at the vines holing it, sending the woven plant material loosely to the earth. Without any support or structure the bones fall, clattering as the descent to the rock. My prison is now wide open. Only the figure blocks the way. They move closer to me in the cell, my eyes closing tightly as we meet face to face. Fur on end as there hot breath moves over me.

"Diku" they whisper. My eyes open again as my brain tries to recognize the familiar, masculine voice. I try to say the name of who he is when a paw presses on my mouth, blocking the sound.

"Diku, it's me. I'm here to get you out of here" he says. I can't believe its him. I thought I would never see him again. And now he's here to rescue me. Moisture begins to form around my bottom eyelid and he gently brushes them away. He removes his paw off my mouth and motions towards the exit.

"Now none off that. I need to get you out off here before they realize I'm here with you" he says. I nod and together we race out of the cave, not disturbing a single pebble as we flash by.

I follow him close by as we stick to the shadows when the guard are looking, and stream past once there backs are turned. He warns me of the rocks that make cuts and scratches in my paw pads before we encounter them. It takes every nerve in my larynx not to send a message to my voice box to cry out in pain every times and stone sticks into my paw pad and buries into my flesh.

A few minutes pass by, the night seems much less frightening with him by my side. With him protecting me and leading me to safety, I feel at peace once more. There is no jackals, no Keino, just the one I know. He then tells me to speed, knowing the pointy angled rocks are past us and the exit is near. We run at paw-press speed, the light of the sky illuminating the two pronged rocks marking the leave to this wretched place. We sprint close together and leap into the moon's light and into the soft, sweet-smelling grass. The moon blinds me for a split second and leaves a hot flash inside my retina, but its normalcy. No more stone prison, no more chains, no more exile from the sky above. This is true freedom, no limits, nothing holding me back. Wide range and familiar is all around me. I feel new found energy through my veins as my savior and I streak through the moonlit landscape.

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

As time passes on the great stone fortress of the Pridelands makes way into view. It is where my lady friend will be safe once more. No more living in fear for just a moment, or at least less for her until times improve. She sprints so close to me, her long slim body extending and scrunching with every stride. Her icy viridian eyes are set like polished gems set in her face, set under long eyelashes. Her bronze fur glistens with a beautiful, silver sheen from the sun's softly glowing sister, the moon. She is way beyond the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. It is no wonder of why I fell in love with her.

I take my gaze off of her as she looks at me. I feel rouge coming to my cheeks as she probably wonders why I am staring at her like that. My staring at her to turning away from her eyes changes ever so often as we soon reach her home. We slow down out pace as we reach the sepia and russet brown earth surrounding the great, enormous monolith.

"Home" I whisper into her ear.

* * *

><p><span>Diku's POV<span>

"Home" his warm breath tickles my ear. I gaze upon Pride Rock, my home, with great longing. I never knew how much I would miss it. My gaze then breaks away when I hear the footsteps of him leaving. I quickly turn and grab his tail in my mouth.

"Don't leave" I say, his tail lightly pinched in-between my teeth.

He stops, his head turning to face me. His eyes, a warm ochre rimmed with raw umber in color, melt straight into my soul. I feel numb as he goes over and gently cubs my chin, stroking it softly. I shut my eyes and purr at the sweet gesture he's making. He then stops and uses his paw to hug me around my shoulders. I lean in and we rub sweetly on each others necks. No matter how long its been, I have never forgotten my feelings towards him.

"Diku, I'll never be gone from you. I may disappear for awhile, nut I'll always come back in your time of need. I just need you to trust me, I will return to you" he whispers. I nod as much as I can, not wanting to be removed from his wonderfully soft mane. We stay like this for the longest of time before separating. We say our goodbyes.

"Goodbye Diku. I will come back to you soon" he says, heading off.

"Goodbye, when you come back I have a surprise for you" I whisper at the end. As those last words pass my lips, he has vanished.

I turn back to my glorious home. It lays just feet away from me, begging me to come home. I hesitantly place a paw on one of the boulders acting as steps. It cool, yet almost soft, touch sends a shiver down my spine. How I miss every aspect of this giant hunk of rock. I place my other paw on the rock, savoring the same feeling over and over again. I then hear the yawning roar of a lion. My pride must stating to wake up. Dawn is nearing and the stars are begging to fade until night falls once again. I plan to surprise my friends with my appearance. I leap up the stairs quickly, not caring if I trip and knock my knees against the hard surface.

I reach the horizontal area, leading one way to the promontory and the other to the cave. I hear more claw scratching, yawning, and lions stretching. I see one of the turn in my direction. There red eyes grow wide of a lioness, illuminated in golden-white light from the rising morning sun. Why, I must look like the lion goddess to them. I walk closer, standing at the edge of the den.

"I am home" I whisper. How true it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Diku's okay and back at the safety of her pride at home. And we also have a new character, that so far is anonymous. All we know is Diku knows him and he has hazel-green eyes. A sort of undercover lover if you will. And just in time for Valentines day. Which reminds me, Happy Valentines Day everyone! I made this chapter just for you and on the right holiday to.<strong>

**Please favorite, follow, and/or review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Sincerely, v.t.7**

**P.S. Viridian is a color. Think of a turquoise, green-blue hue. The same goes for Ochre and Raw Umber. I just wanted to use them in a descriptive sentence. Look it up people.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Awakening again

_**Awakening again**_

**Chapter 16 and over 8,000 views. Whoo! Thanks so much you guys, it really means a lot to me. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story. Digital treats for everyone!**

**So I decided on this chapter to shift back to on how Mufasa and Naima are doing. How are they recovering? Will they be fine?**

**Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><span>Naima's POV<span>

My mind is hazy. Grey images swirling around. I have trouble thinking, as if my brain has turned off or if I have slipped into another one's mind. It is quite confusing. Who am I? How did I get here? Am I all alone?

I try to move, but discover that I feel numb. My joints creak as I try to move them. Soreness from lack of use. How long have I've been asleep? I then feel something nudge my lips. Someone is trying to feed me. But I do not feel particularly hungry at the moment. The thing prodding my mouth gets a little faster and presses harder on my lips. I guess it will be alright to take in whatever it has to hold. I open my mouth slightly to let the prodding thing in.

The thing hits my teeth slightly as it tips over, pouring a liquid substance onto my tongue. I cringe as my taste buds reveal that the liquid is sickening sweet with bitter hints. Its disgusting and I wish to spit it out when someone or something closes my mouth shut and rubs my throat, forcing the liquid to fall down it. It leaves a faint bitter after taste in my mouth.

I here very faint footsteps as he someone or something eaves now. I can't recognize who it bis at the time. I am so confused, but it is less now. Maybe I should get some more rest. Hope fully I will be able to regain more of the clarity in my brain.

On the bright side, I don't feel sore anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Kilana's POV<span>

Two days. Its been two days since Mufasa was conscious enough to ask questions and since Diku had been declared missing. Time moves at a slow pace, and in my opinion it is unbearable at times.

I have not yet left my post as nurse to the king and Naima. I will not give up till they are well and back on there feet. Rafiki told me he has detected Naima stirring in her sleep. I can only assume that is good considering she has been unconscious for five days. He has given her medicine to heal her body and her mind. Hopefully she will be awake soon and I can quiz her on what she remembers and what she knows.

Meanwhile Mufasa has wakened up today and Rafiki has him pushing down fluids and ground meat of some sort. I dare not ask him what it is. On the bright side is that Mufasa's appetite has increased and the cloudiness in his eyes have almost completely faded away. Rafiki says in one more day Mufasa is free to go back to his pride. Praise the Great Kings for his speedy recovery. Naima has still yet to arise, so until then we can only hope that she is okay.

I walk over to the cabinet where Rafiki keeps his plants and healing herb to create more medicine for patients. Following his instructions, I place some bad tasting leaves in my mouth and chew them until there juices stain my teeth. I spat it out into a nearby coconut shell and poor some acacia fruit juice and honey into it. This is the cure used for Naima. The honey is to mask the bitter flavor so it is less horrible and a hassle to swallow. Its has to be taken every seven hours for the cure to take effect.

Gripping the bowl in my mouth, I walk over to the furry pelt Naima is resting on. Her fur looks slightly matted and her face looks pale from lack of preening and intake of real food. I gently prod her mouth, getting her to open her lips just enough to get the medicine past them and into her mouth. I see her tongue move, trying to avoid tasting the bitter-sweet taste in the gums. After a minute of feeding and rubbing her throat to get her to swallow, finally Naima had taken it all. She seemed to be a bit alert when I fed her. This is good. She is beginning to regain consciousness from all her surrounding. Maybe she will be awake faster then we hoped.

I bite the bowls edge in my mouth as I take my leave, trying not to disturb her. Progress has been made here today. Hopefully more tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Earlier that morning<span>

Diku's POV

I stare at my companions as they gaze at me from inside the cave the morning sun behind me causing them to squint. Finally one gets up from her place of rest and narrows her eyes, tying to recognize me. "Diku" she asks softly. I nod excitedly and come in to greet my pride mates. The spell paralyzing them dissipates, they now rush over to me. We all embrace, rubbing faces and necks, trying to reconnect after so long. Okay, well it was two days, but it seemed like forever.

Uru comes up and nuzzle my head, giving purrs that calm my aching heart. It feel so good to be back home. Her son, Taka moves past the ladies and surprisingly, he hugs me. Royal and married or not, I accept the hug and purr. After all, I am related to him by my sister's marriage with his brother, making me his sister-in-law. We then push away so I can explain myself.

"Diku, you're alright. Your disappearance had the entire pride on edge. A few of us thought the worse had happened to you, but we still held faith that you would return safely to us" Taka explains. A few pride mates blush and start rubbing there forelegs while staring down. Nice to know that they have such _"great"_ faith and trust in me. I ignore them to relay my report.

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

"And so I came back here and relayed my report to you" I finish. The pride is gathered in the den to hear my tale of what I saw, why I was behind schedule, and who was there. The others are captured in awe at the thrilling scenes of my story as I fish it out of memory and share it to them. Taka then comes up.

"I see. What Keino is planning disturbs me greatly. You did well in reporting it back to us. I'm sorry things did not go a planned, but at least we have you back" he says. I smile.

"Thank you Taka. But you need to know what I have seen has greatly struck fear into my very heart. He tried to force me into submission, into being his queen, while I was his captive. He said if I didn't he would force some other one of the pride to do his bidding. I felt pure fear when he said those things to me. I am very thankful to be able to come home, free from his control" I say. I didn't reveal my help in the escape, knowing it must remain a secret until the time is right.

"We are too very thankful that you are home. What you went through was among the most dangerous and traumatizing of mission, but you survived and cam back with vital information about our enemy. For that the pride thanks you. Well done Diku. You honor us all" Taka says, actually bowing his head to other pride members bow there heads to, giving respect and honor for what I have done. I feel my cheeks grow hot. This is a new feeling for me, a feeling of deep respect. I almost bow my head to.

"Now that we know Keino's plans, we will have to create our own counter-attack. If we don't, the Pridelands will fall. Now, I have been pondering what all Diku has reported, and I think I have come up with a solution" Taka starts. Suddenly, a voice calls out to us.

"Sire" Zazu cries out from up above. He is flying very quickly in short wing beats. He swoops down to us and a few of us duck to avoid being hit by the dive-bombing Zazu. He skids down next to Taka's paws, nearly hitting them with his beak and feet. His panting is the only sound right now.

"What is it Zazu? What has your feathers all ruffled" Uru says. Her voice is soft with mild teasing laced in it.

"Y-you majesties. The dark lion and is forces are gathering outside the Pridelands. Its war" Zazu pants out, worry in his voice. The pride gasps. War in the Pridelands?! There hasn't been a war in the Pridelands since the first king colonized these lands and drove out the evil forces, uniting the land in the Circle of Life, which has been followed for generations since.

"War! Keino has gone to far this time. If we we're to go to war and his side would succeed, it would shatter the very essence of the Pridelands" Uru gasps. Taka's mouth is hanging open, so I put it back in place.

"We cannot let that happen. Zazu! Fly ahead! Pinpoint exactly where the enemy is gathering and report straight back to me" Taka orders. Zazu bows and salutes him.

"Yes sire." He takes up to the sky again.

"Everyone. The Pridelands has been inhabited by us lions for generations, extending to the first ruler of the Pridelands. They started from nothing and they created the fertile, lush lands we live here today. If Keino takes over, nothing will be free from his wrath. The lands will be reduced to nothing once more as long as Keino and the jackals rule. We must not let that happen. You are all lionesses of honor and valor. You have strengths you have never owned. Alone we fall, but together we stand firm and conquer whatever obstacles we may face. Standing together we will banish the darkness away and bring back the light that shines. If you will lend me your strengths, together we can accomplish this. Whose with me" Taka asks, his voice growing strong with confidence from the inspirational speech.

"I am" a multitude of voice call out, mine included. Taka is right. If we stand together we can accomplish anything.

"Alright then. Assuming Keino's forces are arriving tomorrow just as Diku said, we should come up a plan by then" Taka says. We begin to discuss what out strategies are for the upcoming battle. Hopefully, we won't be fighting it alone.

* * *

><p><span>Naima's POV<span>

My eyes crack open weakly as faint beams of light glow through my eyelids. My muscles beg for exercise, relief from the soreness that plagues them. I move despite the pain, trying to stand up at least. My head swirl with nausea as I get to my feet, rendering me unable to open my eyes due to the dizzy pain. After a few seconds the pain subsides and I open my eyes to see that I am in some sort of hollowed out tree. Several selves hold herbs and other healing plants while some dangling ornaments hang from the ceiling.

Where am I? How long have I've been out? Who brought me here? I decide to find out.

"Hello. Is anyone there" I call out, listening for any replies. Footsteps sound as I swing my vision to an entry way. A milk-chocolate brown lioness walks out of it, carrying a piece of zebra meat in her mouth. She stops a few feet before me and nudges the meat to my paws.

"Good afternoon. I am happy to see you are up after so long being in sleep. Here, you must be hungry after so long" she says. Who is she? Yet I feel as if I can trust her so I take the zebra and begin eating.

"I am Kilana, medicine lioness for the Pridelands. You had us worried, fearing you would never recover from you hallucinating state" Kilana explains. I stop eating abruptly after she says that.

"I was hallucinating? My memory is hazy, I can't remember exactly. What happened" I ask. Kilana's ears droop and her eyes go down to her paws.

"It is a bit of a long story. One with not a particularly happy ending. Although I feel as if you must hear it to understand everything that is going on" Kilana says. She lays down in front of me, getting ready to tell me the story of what was going when I was out of my mind.

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

"And so we took you here and you have been unconscious ever since. For about four days" Kilana explains, finishing her tale. My eyes grow widened as she retold everything. I am so ashamed of myself, getting pricked by marah poison-tipped thorns and lashing out at the others who were just trying to help me. I feel horrible. Then a sudden jolt passes through my brain. What happened to my son? Where is he?

"What about my son" I gasp out, realization flowing through my brain as clarity allows it to. Kilana ears go straight up, the sign of shock and possibly anger. She shuts her eyelids tightly together and grits her teeth.

"Your son. You rejected him as your own" Kilana says, seething through her teeth. My heart stops in my chest. Her words echo through my brain. I rejected my son. I rejected my son. A glimmer of memory appears in my mind, showing me when I was sick. Malka had run up to me and begged me to recognize him. I looked at him and did not see my son's face, but a twisted, grotesque mess. I felt anger for a creature pretending to be someone dear to me, so much rage that in my sickness I tried to hurt it. I tried to hurt my own son. Then the memory fades as several lioness pulled me away from him and I lost all sight of my surroundings.

"I remember. I was so sick that I saw my own cub as a monster, and tried to hurt him as I would hurt one. Please, tell me if he is okay. Tell me where is he" I beg to Kilana. She cocks an eyebrow at me as I sob at her paws. I continue to beg and cry until I feel a paw rubbing my back, soothing me and my cries. I look back up to Kilana's face, right into her ruby eyes.

"There there. It was never your intent to hurt your son. I too am a parent and if I were poisoned and went deranged like you were, then I would have probably attacked my own daughter, Kula, to" Kilana explains. "But the thing is that even though you were not sane, you still hurt Malka. Not with physical blow, but with words that struck him hard. You need to beg him for forgiveness to make things right." I think to myself the words Kilana has said. How wise this lioness truly is.

"Thank you Kilana. I will find my son and ask for his forgiveness. Where might I find him" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. Malka has been sent away with the other cubs and mothers of this pride to an oasis until the danger of Keno and his jackals has been dealt with" Kilana says. I'm confused. So my son is miles away from here so I can't see him until Keino is gone.

"But I have to see him. I have to apologize to him! Where did the group go" I say, grabbing Kilana by the shoulders.

"The oasis is found in the desert, the way through the Southern border. But I wouldn't try to go after them. The journey is very long and its been five days since we've last seen of heard from them" Kilana stutters out. Its all the information I need. I stand up completely and move quickly to the exit.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going" Kilana calls out, running after me. I spot the entrance to the tree and leap out of it, into a wide world.

"Naima! Where are you going" Kilana calls again.

"I'm going to find my son and apologize to him" I yell back, setting my course to the desert. I am going to be reunited with my son. No matter how long it takes, I will find him. The desert comes into view just over the horizon. I sprint towards it. My son is waiting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kilana just sat there and watched Naima's form fade into the distance. She watches her with a mixture of worry and admiration at the mother lioness heading out into harsh territory to be reunited with her son. It is quite amazing what parents will go through to be with there children.<p>

She then gets up and heads back into Rafiki's tree to tend to Mufasa. With the upcoming war against Keino and his army, the pride will need both there kings in order to win. Mufasa needs to be perfectly healed and ready to go into battle in order to save the Pridelands. They must all be ready to face the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda went with a sort of Simba returning scene with Naima, except Naima is going to see her son while Simba is going to fight back his place as king. Brownie points to whoever got that reference. So at least on cliffhanger is no longer hanging off a cliff, but Mufasa still needs to wake up and help the pride since the enemy is planning a war.<strong>

**By the way, I hope none of you still think Naima is a bad mother. Her mind was hazy by the poison when she attacked her son. She never meant to and now she's going to confront her son and reconcile with him. Hopefully it will be a joyous mother and son reunion. Cue music "Mother and Child" from Disney's "Wander over Yonder" Episode: "The Egg". I love that show, but I do not own it and all rights go to the respectful owners.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was kinda late. On the bight side, I think I know how the rest of the story ends. Just need to finish writing it. It may take a few chapters more to complete it though. Anyways, you know the drill. Sincerely. v.t.7**


	17. Chapter 17 Before the battle

**_Before the Battle._**** Chapter 17.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little late. I have school work to do and other story chapters to write. Sorry if this one is kinda short.**

**So Keino is gathering his forces to prepare for battle, Naima has recovered and has run off to find and apologize to her son, Mufasa is still under care, and Taka has assembled the lionesses for battle. This chapter ought to be very interesting.**

**Thank you Teddi 8347 for the awesome review and suggestion as usual. And thank you everyone else who has reviewed/favorite/followed this story.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Taka's POV<span>

The upcoming battle with the enemy is just two days away, and yet my brother still is not ready to fight. If he does not get healed soon than the pride might lose. We need his strength and courage to win the fight.

I think about my brother. He saved me from growing hateful and mean by showing me compassion and love. He went up and beyond to take care of me, teach me how to be king, how to hunt, how to socialize with the pride, to find love, to be a king. And now he's weakened and possibly will never see again. We haven't received word from Kilana or Rafiki since they took him in and have been trying to heal him. My heart aches for my brother. He means so much to me.

I was the runt of us to. The weaker, smaller cub who our father looked on as trash. Thus he called me trash and my name became the word for trash. Taka. Until the night I received my scar and Mufasa saved me from my own darkness, I thought only of myself and felt unloved. The other cubs would tease me and mock me for being scrawny and weak and how wonderful my brother was and how great a king he was going to be someday. It made me feel only jealous of my brother was praised and I was cast out.

But now because of him, I am a beloved king of the entire Pridelands. His words of wisdom and teachings, along with his training, have turned me into the lion I am today. Now look at me, I am king and I have a beautiful mate with two wonderful cubs. All because of my brother.

Mufasa is also king with me and the mate to a lovely lioness and father to a son. Yet how is it fair that he is struck down and weakened by the enemy when he never deserved anything to have it done to him? He never deserved it. I still remember the look on his golden face the smile that strengthened my heart and had the lioness swooning. His hulking muscles are just part of his strength. The rest comes from his greatness of spirit that inspires others to to great things as well.

My brother: strong, clever, proud, kind, generous, major showoff, mate, father, brother, uncle, king. I remember the time before Keino came that we would just lay down and talk about things. One of our most recent discussions come to mind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"He's just like you Mufasa. He has your looks, your eyes, and I bet he has your spirit" I say, looking at my nephew in my paws. My own son, Nuka, is in my brother's paws. Kira is being bathed by Zira on another part of Pride Rock. Mufasa looks at me and grins._

_"Thank you brother. The same can be said for Nuka, except that he has his mother eyes and a mix blend of both you fur colors" he replies, looking down at my son. Little Nuka is giggling in his uncle's paws._

_"Yes well it seems we have been both blessed with sons almost identical to us" I reply. I gaze upon my nephew as he flails around, batting his paws in the air. I put my muzzle into his reach and the young cub immediately starts grasping on, his tiny paws holding onto my triangular-shaped __jaw. He giggles as I blow my warm breath over his exposed belly. I decide to torture my nephew more so I give a big lick to his mid-section. The little prince squeals with laughter. I smile as he tries to bat away my face to rid himself of the tickling._

_Mufasa is also doing the same with Nuka, except he's also giving him a bath. It just that his tongue is moving across his ticklish spots. My son giggles and leans or shies away from his uncle's tongue._

_ It is a very nice day indeed to spend time with our nephews. I stop my merciless attack on my nephew, allowing him to catch his breath. He looks up at me with adoring red eyes, just like his parent's. I put my head next to his paws. He grasp it and starts nibbling on my whiskers. When he begins pulling on them, I pull away a bit, snorting. The warm air from my nostrils makes him giggles, his little body shaking with laughter._

_How I adore my nephew._

_I hear footsteps from up behind and I turn to see my wife and sister-in-law coming up, with little Kira dangling from her mother's mouth. She comes up to the sunny place where Mufasa, Nuka, Simba, and I are spending time together. Zira heads straight towards me while Sarabi heads for my brother._

_"Hi honey. Kira here is all cleaned up and now its Nuka's turn, so if I could just get him from you, then... Oh! Hello Simba" Zira says, just noticing Simba in my arms. Our little nephews squeals at his aunt, who grins back._

_"Nuka has been already bathed Zira. He really squirmed and giggled in some places" Mufasa calls over, Sarabi nuzzling Nuka._

_"Oh, well, thank you Mufasa. Um, has Simba been washed" Zira asks, hopeful that she will be able to wash another cub. Mufasa shakes his head no._

_"You can wash our little Simba if you want Zira. I'm sure he would love to spend time with his aunt" Sarabi says. Zira grins and switches Kira with Simba. She then begins to gently bathes Simba, while Kira pads around in my forearms. I look at my youngest. She looks up with big, green eyes and sneezes, getting spit and dust in my face. The other three giggle as I flick the stuff off._

_"You are getting on my nerves young lady. I have no choice now, but to give you the most merciless punishment in history... Tickling" I says. The three others gasp for effect. Kira screams in laughter as I begin tickling my daughter._

_After a few minutes I give her a break. Zira gives Simba back to Sarabi and takes Nuka from Mufasa. She comes over and snuggles with me with Nuka in her arms. _

_And that moment in time could not be any more wonderful and perfect._

* * *

><p>Such memories stream past my brain. Thy are what keeps me strong an loyal to the pride. The dark clouds on the horizon do not seem so terrifying now. I will fight the enemy and sacrifice what I can to save my family, friends, and home.<p>

"Sire" Zazu calls. He flies down, perching on my shoulder.

"What is it Zazu?"

"Its your brother, Mufasa! He's coming right now!"

My heart stops for a split second. My brother? Coming now?

"Where is he Zazu. I want to be the first one to see him after all this time" I ask my bird majordomo.

"My sources tell me he's coming straight in from Rafiki's tree, so it should be from the south-west" he replies, getting of my back. I nod my thanks, before climbing down the boulders to the ground below.

"Oh and Zazu. Tell the pride where I've gone and that there king has returned" I shout from over my shoulder.

Running through he tall grasses can be a very thrilling and/or tiring experience. On some days when the grass is low and you have energy to burn off, sprinting above and through the plants can make you feel like your flying. But when the grasses have grown so tall it almost reaches the top of your head, it can be very energy draining to move through them at a pace.

Right now the grasses are high enough to reach my lower chest, yet I push back there leafy, green bodies to get to my brother.

Soon I see a golden body running in brush a few meters away. I change my course to where he is going and call out his name.

"Mufasa!" He does not hear me and just keeps running. "Mufasa" I call again. The figure stops suddenly and turns. I catch up to him, panting as I slow down into a clearing.

Mufasa walks up to me until we are just a few feet away. He asks "Taka?" I nod and rush over to embrace him in a hug. He and I wrap our forelegs around each other, a bond of brotherly love.

"I missed you brother" he whispers.

"I missed you to. Things just aren't the same with you not around" I reply. We then pull away. Mufasa's face gains a mischievous grin.

"Oh really. How bad state the pride is in without me to continually criticize your leadership skills" he asks. My face twists in mock shock.

"How dare you. I had things completely under control, you big oaf" I retaliate. Big mistake. Mufasa lunges for me and puts me in a headlock, then ruthlessly rubbing my mane.

"What was that Taka. I don't believe I heard you right" he asks.

"Muffy! Le-let go. Let go" I breath out, trying to get free from his grip.

"Hmm, I still can't here you brother. Speak up will you" he taunts. I might as well.

"Uncle" I whisper, hanging limp from his paws.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that" he asks, putting his free paw to his ear. Enough monkey business. I begin pulling away again.

"Uncle, uncle! I said uncle! Now let me go" I yell. He finally submits and sets me free. I try to flatten down my frizzed up mane.

"Aww man. Mufasa! You know it takes forever to get it this way" I chuckles.

"Yes, well its to bad that you don't have a luxurious mane like mine" he brags, lifting up some of his red locks.

"Yes, too bad I don't have a soft mane and a soft head that my wife uses as a pillow" I tease back. Another big mistake. Mufasa then has me pinned down, impressive since he's been ill for nearly a week now.

"Oh what was that Taka" he asks, trying to mimic an aggressive tone. Who does he think he's fooling? Using a maneuver Zira taught me, I push back one of Mufasa's supporting back legs, causing him to fall down so that I can flip him over. The predator has become the prey.

"Nice try Mufasa." I grin triumphantly at my older brother. He smiles sheepishly and I let him up.

"Well done brother. You have finally succeeded in pinning me down" He praises.

"Well I did have the best teacher" I reply. Footsteps then reach our eardrums. Kilana then appear panting. She must have ran after Mufasa after he had left.

"M-Mufasa! Y-you shouldn't have l-left the den. Y-your still not healed enough. Y-your not ready to fight" Kilana breathes out. I come over to her and pat he back.

"Now, now Kilana. My brother appears plenty on health. He managed to headlock me and noogie me. Plus he managed to run all the way here, meaning he has regained most of his strength" I reply. Kilana glances at Mufasa from top to bottom. Aside from the bed head mane and the slightly bloodshot eyes, he looks perfectly healthy.

"Well I guess so. But next time tell me when you're ready to get out for a run" Kilana scolds. Mufasa chuckles.

"Oh come on. It's not like I could get up at any given time when I was bed-ridden. I needed the exercise anyways" he replies.

"You shouldn't over work yourself 'your highness'. Remember, five days in bed equals taking it easy for a couple of days, at least until you get your strength back up. You're in no condition to argue with me" Kilana replies.

"I don't think we have a couple of days. Keino and his forces are built up and are beginning to storm the Pridelands. The should be here any day now" I explain. The two gasp in horror. Kilana then walks up to me.

"Taka, I understand we need to defeat the enemy to save our homeland, but I'm not sure if Mufasa is ready to fight. The medicine I gave him is strong, but it can't instantly cure every aliment he has" Kilana says.

"Kilana, I feel fine. So my head hurts a little bit and so do my eyes, but that doesn't means I can stand and defend my family and friends" Mufasa explains. Kilana seems a bit satisfied with this answer.

"Very well. But you better hope Taka has a good, foolproof plan for he upcoming battle, or else we'll need to find you some elephants to carry you back to the infirmary" Kilana jokes. We giggle a bit.

Hmm, elephants. I think I'm getting inspiration for the battle plans. I should tell the pride about it. But for now, I should lead Mufasa and Kilana back pride will be happy to see there faces again.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, miles away in the Southern Border<span>

Naima's POV

The sun's rays beat mercilessly on my back and neck. Thirst parches my throat. Sand and dust blind my eyes. Its all I can see for miles and miles. Being lost in the desert can really be harrowing. But I must continue if I ever want to see my son again.

Taking steps through the sand, only to have my paws sink into it, can be very hard to move through. The wind picks up dust particles that gets in and stings my eyes, making it hard to see. The rough winds blow harshly against me. "Great Kings, is everything against me?"

I move to the side of a sand dune, hoping it will at least shield me a bit from the sun, sand, and wind. It seems quite foolish of me to just run out here on motherly instincts with absolutely no sense of directions to get to the oasis where my son is. But who is exactly to blame? The mother. The mother that was poisoned in her mind that she rebuked her own son and spent many days drifting in and out of consciousness, only to awaken one day and go out on dangerous journey just to plead at her son's feet for forgiveness. And I deserve every minute of the piercing shame and guilt for being such a horrible mother.

My eyes are so dry and sand covered that I cannot produce any tears. I wish this entire nightmare would just be over. I can only hope I can reach the oasis and my son in time, before I become part of the sands.

To my satisfactory, the winds have died down. I begin trekking up the side of the dune, hoping to get a better view of where I am. My eyes do not believe what see after I have climbed to the top. Lush greenery lies ahead. The oasis! I have found it! I have found where my son is.

Finding new found strength, I bound towards the oasis, happiness filling my heart once more. Here I will find my son, and hopefully he ill forgive my wrong doings towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short chapter, I know. In my defense, I had to go to a dentist appointment during school hours, then come back to school to get done whatever work I could, then the next day was a snow day and I have to do work on those days, so now I have a pile of schoolwork to finish. So for all those whiners out there, please be quiet.<strong>

**Also, just to be clear, the love shown between Mufasa and Taka is pure platonic love. Not to mention they both are married to Sarabi and Zira, so nothing is out of place.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Mufasa is getting back in action, Taka reminisces the times he had with his nephew (Thanks again, Teddi 8347), and Naima finds the oasis. Will she be able to apologize to her son or will she be heartbroken when he refuses to forgive her? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of "A Change in Fate". Like how I did that right there.**

**Right, so please review! Please, I like faves and follows, but I would like some feedback on how I did. Please give me your opinions on what you think the story should go next or what you wold like to see. I appreciate it. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
